Mew Mew Nabiki
by Drager
Summary: When a danger that Ranma cannot fight comes, Nabiki finds that she dragged into the fight along with a new team of magic girls. Now Nabiki find herself hunted by the NWC, fighting monsters, and keeping the money rolling in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Mew Mew Tokyo (Power)

Nabiki sat on the train going to a meeting with a man called Ryou. The meeting place was a café in a park. She hopes the café as some cakes. It has been three weeks since she last got something for her sweet tooth. After an incident, the man moved his entire sweet shop far away.

Getting off the train she pulled out the duration to the café. On rare occasion, she is called to a meeting with a person planning to open a business in her part of the world. She came to the café when she found a teen with green hair. She was humming as she sweeps the sidewalk. Stop to push her glasses up. She was wearing a short greens dress with an apron over it. She looks up to Nabiki. "Sorry," she said in a soft voice, "We're close."

"I'm here to meet Ryou," Nabiki said.

"He's inside," the teen said.

Nabiki nodded and walk to the café. When she was in the park near her home she saw an exact copy. "Café Mew Mew cute," She said coming closer. She looks up at the golden statue of a cat standing over the door. She the café she saw more teen cleaning. They wore the same thing that the one outside was wearing only difference color.

"Nabiki Tendo," a tall man with dark hair said. Nabiki nodded. "Ryou is a busy at the moment. While your waiting, why don't you taste one of my new creation." The man showed Nabiki as piece of cake. Nabiki gladly took the free sweet. "Please sit," the man said.

While seating Nabiki took her first bit of the cake. Nabiki eyes widen as the flavor pulsing through her tongue. She never tasted something this good. She continue to eat taking a small piece at a time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl in the red uniform took a bit of her cake and then cat ears and tail came from her. In a hurry she tries to hide her new ears and tail. 'Must be a curse,' Nabiki though as she continue to eat her cake.

"I hope you enjoyed it," the tall man said, "Here Ryou."

A blond sat next to Nabiki. "I call you because every one I talk to told me you know all that what happen to the businesses in your area."

"So you're plan on opening a new café there," Nabiki said, "You want be to tell about the competition. Seeing how you already have a building, nothing I tell would change your mind although you your only rival left three weeks ago." She took another bit of her cake. 'If I don't get them to stay open, I would be on a train to get some cake.' Nabiki smiled at the blond and said, "You know for a little more, I could help you."

"I don't think we'll need it," Ryou said.

"You will," Nabiki said, "Where I live there are very…strange things that can happen."

"It won't hurt if we get more help," The tall man said.

"Fine," Ryou said, "but I'm paying you after and how much you helped."

"Okay," Nabiki said before taking the last bit of her cake. "When will be our next meeting?"

"Tomorrow come a little earlier," Ryou said.

"I'll see you then," Nabiki said before leaving. Outside Nabiki look to the top of the café. At the top was a golden cat. As she stared at the cat, she felt a strange power force it way into her body, Nabiki hug her chest hoping the pressure would leave. Instead a strange feeling over took her as her limbs became weak. She made her way home hoping that she will not collapse before she gets there. She was able to get home thanks to a nice lady who woke her on the train. Then Nabiki stumble home and fell to bed.

In the café that Nabiki left. Ryou and the tall man were standing in a small room. "Are you sure it activated, Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," the tall man said, "Its still warm from it. The log indicated that it works. I would say that there a new Mew Mew."

Nabiki stretch as she got out of the bed. She recounts her dream of a fox jumping into her. She walks to her dresser it finding it almost empty. She gathers what day clothes she had. She had only a short sleeve shirt and a random pair of shorts. The clothes in hand she walks to find her older sister.

Kasumi was cooking. She turns to be surprised to see Nabiki. "You're up early," She said cheerfully. "Have some early business?"

"No," Nabiki said, "I just notice that I'm running low on clothes."

"The washing machine broke," Kasumi said. "I've called some one to come so don't worry." Nabiki nodded and walk away to change. She took off her shirt. She stops to look at a strange symbol on her shoulder. The bottom was almost tear drop shape and above it was an arc with two small triangles coming from it. "I hope this isn't a sign I'm next for this crazy," she said.

Fully dressed, she walks out to search for next money making plan. She came to Ranma in his normal fiancée problem. 'They all chase Ranma all day.' Nabiki thought then she smiled. 'I wonder how much they would pay to know where he is at all the time. A little tracker hidden his clothes and I have a new source of income.' She turned a shop window to see a pair of long, orange fox ears coming from her head and also a fox tail. Nabiki duck into a nearby ally.

Hidden in the ally, Nabiki rub one of the ears. She could feel her fingers rubbing her new fur covered ears. Then she rubs where her ear should be and found them missing. She could feel her tail brush against the cement wall. She waited for a while. For once she was unable to think of something to do. After a little bit she felt her tail some was gone. She made her way home.

Ryou and Keiichiro stood before the café five waitresses. "There may be more mew mews," Ryou said.

"What," the one in a pink uniform, "I though you said there am only five of us."

"We don't know for sure, Ichigo," Ryou said, "We'll try to find out it happen. You just keep an eye out it."

Nabiki was on the train going to her meeting. Many times she looks at her refection hoping not to find fox ears or tails. She got off the train and made her way to the café for her meeting. She came to Café Mew Mew greeted by one in a pink uniform.

She enter the café and sat at the same table as Ryou. Nabik started by saying, "Lets start with what do you need to open."

"As you said before the building is just done," Ryou said, "I need a good cook and some waitresses."

"I'll look around," Nabiki said, "I'm sure I can find some what won't hurt you business." As she reaches for a glass of water on the table, her sleeve slides up. Ryou look at the orange mark on Nabiki's shoulder.

"Interesting mark on your shoulder," Ryou said, "When did you get it?"

"I just got it today," Nabiki said. Nabiki stop to watch a light pink creature hover to the table before her. It had darker pink ears and eyes and a puff at the end of it tail. It open what look like a mouth to Nabiki. A pendent came from the glowing portal.

"Go ahead and pick it up," Ryou said. Nabiki look at the other in the café looking at her. As Nabiki pick it up, it glow dimly. "It look like we have a new mew mew," Ryou said

"A mew mew?" Nabiki ask looking up from the pendent.

"There these aliens that are trying to take over the Earth," the one in the pink uniform said, "The mew mews are the ones that stops them. The mark a your shoulder prove you one of them. The pendent can make you transform into your mew mew form."

"Look find someone else to play hero," Nabiki said, "I know many who are better to play the roll."

As Nabiki started leave, the waitress in the pink uniform told Nabiki, "Wait, I know its hard to believe but it's all true."

"I know," Nabiki said, "I'm guessing having a pair of fox ears and tail was a side effect of being a mew mew. Look I'm not the hero type and I have enough going on." With that Nabiki left the café.

Nabiki was walking back to the train station looking down at the pendent. She did not know what to do with it. She had enough craziness in her life. She try to get rid of it but her body froze not allowing her to follow through. When she got to the station, she slips the pendent into her pocket.

At home, Nabiki try to take her mind off of her strange day by reading a little. It did not help with many having women with power. Nabiki left her room to get ready for the night. After she was in her night clothes she made her way down stairs. Kasumi was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Kasumi," Nabiki said, "They're opening a new café nearby and looking someone to cook, mainly sweets, I was ask to look for a local cook. Would you like to become the cook?"

"I don't know if I'm that good of a cook," Kasumi said, "I need some time to think about it."

"Okay," Nabiki said, "but if you do, here the address," Nabiki wrote the address to the Mew Mew café. "Tell them that I told you about the cooking job. I'm going to bed."

In the night city, a woman in a red dress walks down a sleep ally. "What should I use?" She asked looking down at some red slim in her hand. She smiled at a dog running at her. She smiles as she tosses the slimed at it. The dog whine as it shook off the slime. "This would be a good monster." She walks away as the smile started to grow.

Nabiki woke and after a stretch, she looks over at the clock. 'Something must be wrong with it,' she thought, 'I never woke this early on a day off and feel this great. Now to business.' Nabiki ran over the mental listing. 'Nothing, I'm sure I can find something to make money off,' Nabiki thought. After breakfast, Nabiki went on the hunt for money making opportunity after a short bath.

Nabiki lower herself into the water. She turns to the medallion she got yesterday. What they said still linger in her mind. It was not their words but what they mean. She was about to be drag into strangeness. That is if she can not think of a way out. It not dating Ranma but I bet someone would want this.

Nabiki smiled. 'I'll give each a date for a price. Then a little bet on who crash which date.' Nabiki smiled at the plan she made. She then feels the water moving around. She looks into the water to see her tail waging. 'Great," Nabiki mentally yelled as she got out of the water. She started to dry off. She curses her tail for acting like a sponge.

When she got her tail mostly dry, the door started open. Nabiki grab a towel and cover her head and fox ears. Then she pressed her tail between the wall and her body and last covered her body with another towel. Akane walk into the room. "Akane," Nabiki yelled, "Don't you read the sign?"

"You were taking too long," Akane said.

"Leave," Nabiki said.

"What the matter?" Akane asked, "I'm just going to take a bath I won't look."

"I just need to dry off and change," Nabiki said, "and then I'll be gone."

"This is nice," Akane said picking up the medallion Nabiki got yesterday. "I never seen this before. You must have just gotten it."

"Some just gave it to me during a business meeting," Nabiki said.

"No one just gives this to someone," Akane said. "Oh…So that is why you want to get dress alone. I'll leave you to get ready." Akane place the medallion back as started to leave. As she open the door she turned to Nabiki and said, "You know it smell like wet dog in here."

Nabiki free her tail. "You're going cause a lot of trouble," she told the tail. She took a breath and got dress. She slowly made where away to the door. She hope not asked about her puffy back or the headband.

"Nabiki," Kasumi said, "I just made something to eat."

Nabiki sat at her chair. She could the most fur of her tail in her back. Her tail tickles her back as it moved nervously. She waited for Ranma to bring the chaos as she bit her tongue trying not to laugh.

"Nabiki," Kasumi said, "you seam to be acting strange."

"She just got a friend," Akane said.

"I hope she dose," Kasumi said.

"I mean the dating type," Akane.

Before Nabiki could respond, her father cried, "She got a boyfriend just like her little sister."

"I'm not dating this tomboy," Ranma said.

Nabiki slip out as Akane hit Ranma. Nabiki found a hidden place. She rested on the grass letting her tail and ears out to be dry by the sun.

At the dojo, five girls from the Mew Mew café came to the door. "So Nabiki lives in a dojo," Ichigo said

"Maybe she could help us with our fight," The teen with the green hair and glasses said.

"She could just be a daughter and not care about the teaching," the tallest of the five said.

"Well there only one way to find out," Ichigo said. She knock on the door.

A lady came to the door. "May I help you?" she asked before smiling.

"We have business with Nabiki," The tall girl said.

"She left just after eating," Kasumi said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said before the group walks away.

Meanwhile Nabiki smiled that we tail and ears were gone. She smiled and then decided to observe the locals. When she found them, Ranma was in middle of the stander conflict of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, even Ryoga was there. Well hidden behind a fence, Nabiki observe the commotions. The moment was broken by a wall exploding.

The group pauses to look at the source. Nabiki moved to see the new comer. There she saw a wolf. It was large than a normal wolf. It had a long tail with an ax head on it, and spike going down its back. It growled at the group. It stares at the group with its blood red eyes as a red aura came from its fur.

"They can handle this," Nabiki said.

The wolf jumps at Akane. She used her hammer to hit the side of wolf's head. The wolf's head moved to the right but it quickly recovered. The wolf growled squint its silver eyes. Once again the wolf charged at Akane. Ranma and the others try to attack the wolf. The attacks only slow down the wolf down. Nabiki watch was the wolf grew an inch after being hit by Ranma's Moko Takabisha. The wolf struck Akane sending her into the wall.

Nabiki watch the fight continue. The wolf was unhurt from the attacks while it was doing more damage to the local warriors. She stop watch the lap sided battle to look at her pendant. "Mewtaphor," Nabiki yelled.

After a show light show, Nabiki look at herself in a nearby window. He fox ears were back. A red ribbon was tied around her left ear. Holding the ribbon together was a golden bell. Her ears as well as eyes were bright orange. She found it hard to recognize herself. She looks down at her clothes. She had light orange bands with dark orange furls around her upper arms. She wore a collar, like the band on her arms, with her pendant hanging from it. She had a pair of dark orange glove with a ribbon on her right glove. The ribbon was held by a ruby heart in case in gold. Just past her gloves were dark orange metal arm brace with roses carved on it. The top part of her dress was light orange and strapless with dark orange trim. It had long point coming from the bottom of it. The bottom part was same color as the top and was a skirt shape to look like flower petals. She had a band on her leg like the ones on her arms. To finish it off she had dark orange boots that stop below her knees.

Nabiki leap over the fence to kick the left side of the wolf's head. Nabiki landed and moved ready to fight some more. She watches the wolf recover from the attack. Its left eye was blood red and twinge. The wolf growled at Nabiki and charge at her. Her arm brace started to glow. "Fire Strike," Nabiki yelled. Her hand and shin covered. Her body strikes the wolf leaving burns where it was hit. Nabiki jump onto the fence. With out think of it she balanced on it.

"I'm going to finish this," Nabiki said as the ribbon on her ear started to glow. She grabs an orange rod shape as a heart. On the top from the center, was a heart shape like the one on her right glove. She overlap the identical gem over each other and with them glowing she yelled, "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" A beam came from Nabiki's orange heart and hit the wolf. The wolf howled and broke into red dust and was carry away by the wind.

Standing on a building nearby, the woman in red smiled. "There many strong fighters here," she told herself, "What seam there is one who can hurt them." She watches Nabiki jump away. "Luckily that was just a test. This fox tail warrior could be a problem or a priceless ally. I just need to find the right price."

Nabiki ran along the roof tops trying to find a place to hid. Nabiki landed in front of the waitress of the Mew Mew café. She transformed back to normal. "Don't tell anyone," Nabiki said.

The group was people run by them. Then a man with black hair and pony came up to them. He said, "Hey Nabiki, have you seen a girl with a fox tail run by?"

"Got money?" Nabiki asked.

"No," Ranma said.

"Then I'm not answering," Nabiki said. She turns to the five other. "Come on let's continue our tour." She shows the five around leaving out all the local strangeness. They even paid for her lunch.

After watch the five leave on the train, Nabiki made her way home. On they way home, Tatewaki Kuno meet with her. "Nabiki, I wish to ask for your service," he said, "There this fox tail warrior I wish photos of."

"I'll see what I can do," Nabiki said before making her way home. 'I hope this is just a phase,' she thought, 'I really don't want to become his third love.'

"Welcome back," Kasumi greeted, "We're having dinner a little early today."

Nabiki sat at the table. "Boy," Ranma's father said while taking the food, "I understand you were beat today."

"I'll take care of it," Ranma said, "Some how it was able to block my attacks but there was this woman with a fox tail that was able to hurt it. I need to find her to have teach me how to fight those things."

'Great,' Nabiki thought, "another one the fox hunt. I wonder who else will think of that.'

After dinner, Kasumi ask Nabiki to help her clean. "I went to the café you spoke of," Kasumi said, "I learn to cook what they wanted and then help out a little. It was fun. Also they're going to open tomorrow and if you can find anyone before it open just after school then you'll be the waitress."

On the other side of the door, Akane smiled. 'I'll leave a little bit before Nabiki and see who else was to see Waitress Nabiki."

* * *

There some OOC but I blame it on the fact everyone sees the characters differently. Also, I want to make a better story even if it causes some OOC.

This is my first non Digimon fan-fic please be kind. SO any info you have would be

Next time: Nabiki first day of hiding her Mew Mew power while learning more search for her Mew Mew side and maybe Nabiki first day at being a waitress.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

There are notes at the end:

The fresh morning light lit Nabiki room. Her eyes blink a few times as she look strait forward. Her body did a great job at repairing and reading itself for the day. It did not help waking with her problem nestled in her arms. She hopes that it and her fox ears are gone. She curl her finger of her right hand and then rub her right eye with the back of her hand between he thumb and finger and then she did the same with her left side.

Nabiki heard a knock on the door. Nabiki thrust the pillow over her head. Then she heard her elder sister call to her, "Nabiki, you need to get up for school."

"Better not make anyone suspicious," Nabiki moan before she rolled out of her bed. Her hand drifted over to her pendent. She opens her closet and grabs her school uniform resting on a shelf. She looks over the pile to make sure that all of her uniform was there. Before she left her room, she looks for any fox parts in a mirror behind the door. With her uniform in hand, she made her way to the bathroom.

In it, she places her clothes on a counter. She locks the door. She grabs a stool and moved it to block the door. Feeling sure that the door is secured, she opens the cabinet below counter and then pushes a few old bottles of shampoos. She pulled out a light green plastic basket. In it were her private bathing supplies. She never trusted the ones left out after her father dye his hair violet using a shampoo left out. After a little research, she found out that she was the target for it by one if those that own her money. Worst with Ranma as the bull's-eye for many strange events, it never hurt take a few extra precautions.

Nabiki look over each plastic bottle making sure that she had enough to clean her body with. She drops a bottle in the basket. Then she covered her eyes and took deep breaths. She slips from her knee to her hip as continue to take deep breaths. Finally her breathing returned to normal. "Stay calm," Nabiki said, "Nothing bad will happen today." She stood up and went to her bathing.

Later, Nabiki came to the dinning room. She sat at her normal place. She lowered her head as if looking at her food but her eye rises up to glance at the others. "Nabiki," Kasumi said, "Something wrong with the food. If you want something else, I'll gladly make something else."

"This is fine," Nabiki said.

While eating, the one thing that Nabiki did not want to deal with came up. "I still ashamed of you boy," Genma said, "Letting a girl do you fighting. Everyone knows that girls are…" He paused to recover from the mallet that Akane spent at him. Soun broke into water fall crying as he proclaim that his little girl dose not respect her elder. He was silent the same way that Genma was.

Nabiki raise another bit of food to her mouth when she heard her name. She drops her food. She looks at each of the others at the table. She failed to find the one that called her until Kasumi spoke, "Nabiki, you seam to be acting strange for a few days now. You have more energy."

"I just change the way I live," Nabiki said, "If you excuse me I need to get to the school." She got up from her chair and ran from the room. Everyone in the household hug the doorframe to watch. Nabiki stop at the closet closest to front door she pulled out an umbrella. She opens the front door and walk outside.

In an ally along the way to school, Nabiki rested there. 'Stupid Mew Mew power,' Nabiki thought, 'Making me like Ranma fighting someone with a picture of a cat on their clothes. I'll save that if I need Ranma to lose.' She reaches up to her head rubbing a new pair of fox ears. 'Please don't be long," Nabiki thought.

A little later, Nabiki ran as fast as she could. Each breath stabs her with pain. He school bag beat her side as the umbrella did the same to her other side. When she got to her coworkers, she fell into a sitting place. Her back hit the ground. Her heavy breaths still stung as pain flourish in her legs.

Nabiki just stair at the blue sky as her helpers came into view. She knew little of them other than their name and some of their skill. It made it easier to replace them if they need to be if you were not friendly with them. She could see frowns on their shadows covered faces. Collapsing in front of you worker will make you lost respect but Nabiki legs could not hold up after moving longer and faster than they have in years. On head grew larger. She her knows the best; her so call second in charge, Ashley Hebigyou. She moved her after her mother retired from the US Air Force. Nabiki has turns down many of Ashley's ideals because they are beyond what Nabiki is welling to do.

"Hey boss," Ashley said, "You seam out of it." A smiled came on her face. "You should rest while we'll take care of the bets."

"Fine," Nabiki said, "I have a feeling the fights will be short so set the bets based on that."

"We can handle this," Ashley said, "You just rest a little." She pats Nabiki's head and turn to the others. "Alright," Ashley told the rest of the group, "The boss is laying on the job and we need to handle this alone." Nabiki watch the fight smiling that she knew two of participants in the daily fights. She pushes herself to her feet. She watches the upper classmen and income source slide before her. He slides past Nabiki as she open her umbrella. She looks down at Kuno with a small wet spot in his forehead. Soon there was a beat on her umbrella.

Nabiki watch the other run to the front door of the school. Over their pounding and pleads, Nabiki could hear the Janitor yelling, "I can't open these doors for another five minutes and thirdly five seconds. The rules must be obeyed. I can't open this for five minutes and twenty second."

Nabiki rolled her eyes at the abyss of stupidest that panic cause. She looks at the upper classmen near her feet. "You're luckily you're a major source of income," she grunted. She rests the shaft of the umbrella on her shoulder and then she bent her neck to pin it there. She lowers herself to grab Kuno underarms. Kuno foot drag as Nabiki made her way to the side entrance. Her hair became entangle in metal skeleton of the umbrella.

She came to the door and then drop Kuno arm to open the door. She wedges the door with her shoulder. Slowly Kuno was move into the hall. Nabiki arch her back and stretch her arms. Nabiki then made her way to her class.

On top of a nearby building, lips twist to say, "I love the rain. It makes trees heath and people run in terror. It's time to find a creature to test." The woman pushed to her feet and made the way alone the wet roof. "This fox tail girl may be a problem," she said as she beat the dust from her red dress. Gravel scrap against gravel as she made her way to the build board. She came to a pipe with chirping coming from it. Her lips warp into a smile as she rolled red ooze into the pipe. "Become a beautiful destroyer."

Nabiki found herself listening to the teacher and taking notes just to her mind blank. Sleep almost took her a few times as she listen to the teacher and the drumming of the rain. For once luck was on her side as the rain stop early enough that the student may leave building for lunch. Shivers went down her spine went down her spine when she though saw herself with her new fox appendage out while she was trap in the large room with the other students. At least now she could make a run for it.

Now, she sat under a small tree with a cocktail of emotion. Nervous that her furry tail and ears will come out in public, glad that the day was haft done, and a little mad that she forgot her lunch. To run from them, Nabiki open her business ledger. She flips to the section covering debts. She frowns as she finishes fingering the sums. The newest loan was made three weeks ago and the others are nothing but small change easily paid off. Someone new is playing the money leading game. Just then a shad covered the book.

"Here," Nabiki's younger sister said dropping something on her ledger. "You forgot you lunch," Akane said.

"Thanks," Nabiki said. She let the ledger slip between her knees as she grabs her lunch.

Akane sat next to Nabiki. "You know that Kasumi be worry about you," the youngest sister said.

"I'm fine," the so called Ice Queen said, "I'm just trying something new."

"Listen if anything is bothering you, you can tell me," Akane said.

"What's with this change?" Nabiki asked, "This morning you were throwing hammers at anyone who said a thing to you and now you're trying to be nice to me."

"It because that fox tail woman," Akane grunted as she curled into a fist, "I'm sick and tired of these girl keep showing up and out shows me. I'm the best female but no one will believe as long these others around. The first step is showing I'm the best is to defeat this fox tail girl. Of course as my sister you will help me."

"My dear sister, if I help you then other would say that you won with my help but if she wants to hurt you I'll try to help you free of charge." As Akane walk away, Nabiki started pulled out her food. Soon another shadow was drape over her. "Yes," She said. She smiled at the new arrival, "Kuno Baby it's good to see you."

"Please," Kuno said, "Give a noble samurai like me the proper respect."

"What no poetry no flashy monolog. I'm hurt. Anyway, here is you stander purchase." Nabiki pulled out a large pale envelope. "The price is written on the envelope."

"Very well," Kuno said replacing the envelope with some cash. "Little extra for dragging me out of the rain. Now to new matter. A new love was gracefully stumble into life. Oh my fox tail girl, my delicate warrior. Her sight fills me with a peaceful conflict."

"I'll see what I can do," Nabiki said. 'Great,' Nabiki though as food enter in her mouth, 'Three are on a fox hunt. Ranma want me to train him in what he think is an art style that he never seen before. My own sister wants to beat me. The last wants me to take pictures of myself. I'm not Peter Parker.'

"Hay boss," one her coworker said as they enter the shade of three. "I heard that Ranma got in a fight with a girl with fox ears and a tail."

"I heard that she won the fight," Another said.

Nabiki rub her head. She could feel her brain working with her hands "Let's not jump to an answer," Nabiki said, "Have any of you even heard Ranma hitting a girl knowingly. Why would he change just now? I was there when they talk about it. There was a monster that they could not hurt but the girl was able to."

"No matter what happen," Ashley said, "They are those that are willing to pay to meet the person that out shin the great Ranma more to see it."

"We can't do that," Nabiki yelled.

"There must be something wrong with my ears," Ashley said aw she make a smug smile. Nabiki could almost make out poison fangs. "Is Nabiki turning down a source of money?"

Nabiki froze for a little bit. "This fox tail girl could be long gone by now," Nabiki said, "Wasting money with out knowing that there is an income is not worth it."

"It seam our boss is a little airhead when she has an empty stomach," Ashley said, "Lets leave her to lunch."

With that Nabiki was alone but for the smell of the rain still strong in the air. Nabiki sat there only until lunch as over. She made her way to class preparing for more mindless note taking and doodling. To her surprise, the office called for her. Nabiki walk down the abandoned halls. She enters the office to see her older sister there.

Kasumi stood up and walk to Nabiki. "We need to get going," Kasumi said. Outside, Kasumi spoke once more, "We're leaving early so you can get some training and I can get the kitchen ready. I also ask for someone from the other café to help until we get more help."

Nabiki came to the café to see the red head from the other day. She wore a brown school uniform with her hair tied into very short pigtail on each side of her head. "Hi," She said coming up to Nabiki, "We never introduce each other and since we're going to work together. It will be nice to help. I'm Ichigo."

"Nabiki."

"Ichigo could you show my sister what she will be doing while I clean the kitchen."

Nabiki was then drag by younger girl to the side of the café. They came to a door with "Employee only" written on it. Nabiki was pulled into a room. It was had white walls with lockers on the wall and there was a wooden bench. "This is where we change into own uniform or street clothes," Ichigo said, "We should change. Your is in the one closest to the door."

"I'm not wearing this," Nabiki said, "It like a French maid during Halloween." She pulled out a bright orange dress.

"It comes with the job," Ichigo said, "You may find that it look good on you."

Seconds later, Ichigo heard. "I don't believe it."

The red head turn to her fellow waitress. Nabiki was looking at herself in the mirror. Her shoes her black with light orange hearts on them, the same color trim the soul, and was tied up with show lace the same color. To finish it was the same orange color sox. She wore an under skirt with riffles in it. The top riffle skirt was orange with a light orange line. Her shoulder was puffy with a light orange sheave traveling a little longer. Her caller was turn up with a light orange trim. Her white apron was covering most of her top with wide wavy trim. The part that covers the skirt uses the trim to make a heart that bubble out a little. Lastly it was tied into a large bow in the back with the remaining ribbon following down. To finish it she wore a white clothe tiara with the light orange close to the spikes on it. To finish up was a light orange bow just below her neck.

Nabiki made her face into her Ice Queen stair down but it came out as angry girl. She tried her Ice Queen negotiating face but it came out as ignored girl. She even tries her sinister gin but that came out as prankster caught.

Ichigo, feeling that she let Nabiki spend enough time looking over at her, spoke up, "Cute right."

"I was thinking of how they could have known my size," Nabiki said, "I've only have two meeting with them."

"That is strange," Ichigo said, "Time to show you what we'll be doing."

"There something I want to know. Like, how many other …" Nabiki lower her voice. "Mew Mews are there?"

"There six," Ichigo said, "With me and you. We all are waitress at the Mew Mew Café,"

"What about these powers?"

"It something like animal powering us or something like that. I think it was something we were born with but it was not active. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What I need to be a waitress?" Nabiki asked.

"I'll show you," Ichigo said. She led Nabiki into kitchen and then into the main dinning room. The main doors were large with a stain glass arc over it. Along the lime green wall were tan pillars with hearts at the top. The blue roof move to a dome that had a fairy tale painted on it. The small table where white and round. The chair had red cushion with the white frame making to white hearts with a red between it. Lastly there was a small tan booth coming from the wall. In it was the cash register.

"It look just like the other café," Ichigo said, "Anyway, I'll show what you need to do and a few hints I learn." She started with taking the order, then getting the order to the table, using the register and lastly cleaning the table.

A little later Kasumi walk into the room and said, "We still have some time. Nabiki why don't you tell Ichigo about local events. I'll do a little cleaning up before we open. Also Nabiki remember to smile and to be cheerful to our customers." Nabiki gave her older sister one of her Ice Queen stair down. A look that ended negotiation at a greater price than the original was. "Nabiki you look adorable." Nabiki found herself in a strong hug from her sister.

"Let's talk in the changing room," Nabiki said. In the changing room, Nabiki was resting on the wall as Ichigo sat on the nearby bench. "Where to start? Well…There are some locals that have problems with water. Put it simply cold water changes them and warm water returns them to normal."

"You know this joke is not funny," Ichigo said.

"I'm not joking. Just trust me on this. There a lot that happens around here." Nabiki started to tell the story of the events that has happen.

Just then Kasumi walk into the room. "Girls," She said with immortal sweet voice, "I just open the door and we're filling up."

"Time to get to work," Ichigo said. Both girls peak through the door leading to the main room. "Why are there some many?" The air was overflowing with the talk from the people that took every chair.

"We better go out there," Nabiki said, "You don't want to see this group mad."

Silent filled the room as Nabiki walk from in front of the group. She striated her apron and made where way to her first table. The silent was pauses by her older sister yelling for her to smile and be cheerful. At the table she found Ranma and Akane and the other two chair missing. As innocently as she could she ask, "May I take you order?"

Just then Nabiki's her were bombarded with everyone screaming their order to her. Each order clashes with the others making a mush of worthless sounds that enter her ears. Nabiki just stood there looking at the grins of the many who where yelling orders at her.

"Quite," Ranma yelled, "I'm trying to order." Unconcern about his power to bring peace to the room, Ranma started to order, "It would like the three ice creams sunday."

"Just a milk shake," Akane said.

As Nabiki grab the menu, she told her younger sister, "I know you have something to do with this."

"I just told a few friends during lunch," Akane said.

"I'll bring them out as soon as I can," Nabiki said walking to the kitchen to drop off the order. She then made her way to the next table. She moans finding Ashley and five other of her workers. She took a deep breath and then said, "Welcome." She forces a smile. "May I take your order?"

"I would like some chocolate Ice Cream, Ice Queen," Ashley said. Nabiki nodded as she too the other orders. As Nabiki gather the menus, Ashley said, "Make it fast. We have business that needs to handle since our boss is not here. Got that?"

Nabiki nodded and made her way to the kitchen. She was stop by two words, "Foul Sorcerer". Nabiki turn to see Kuno walk to Ranma. Nabiki turn to see Kuno walk to Ranma as me made a long winded speech about the "evils" that Ranma has done. "Stop," Nabiki yelled but Kuno continue to move closer to Ranma. Nabiki rolled her eyes thinking of only one thing to stop Kuno blood from staining the floor. She ran to Kuno and tried to push the rambling wannabe samurai back. She found her slowly moving closer to Ranma. Ichigo join Nabiki in pushing Kuno. 'Don't make me go Mew Mew,' Nabiki though as they still slowly moves to Ranma.

In the kitchen, Kasumi was making the order when she heard Nabiki and Ichigo yelling over someone else constants talk. In the dinning room she saw the two waitresses try to keep a male teenager away from Ranma. "Oh my," She said running up to the young man. "Sir," she said, "With you horror please respect this building and not fight in it."

"I will horror your request but if Ranma perform any evil magic then I am bound by my code to stop him," Kuno said before walking away to take a sit.

Nabiki handed the order to her sister and made to the next table. There sat Shampoo and Cologne. "Little one," Cologne said, "We here checking out the completion. I just can't find a meal."

"We don't sell meals," Nabiki said, "We mostly sell snack like food and sandwiches. Also we don't deliver."

"Then, I'll have the strawberry cake and Great-Granddaughter will of the fruit blend."

"I'll be out with it as soon as I can," Nabiki said.

Nabiki enter the kitchen and drop off the order and pick up two orders which by pure luck is Ranma and Ashley's tables. She drops off the orders and on the way back she took an order. She stops to take more orders. By the time she got into the kitchen she had three orders.

The light that came from the stain glass faded. A building rumble as dust fell from the roof. The roof shakes once more as the column slip. Nabiki watch the cracks spread over the roof. A load screech filled the café. Then the large doors busted off the wall. With one spinning kick Ranma force the two doors away from the others.

Ichigo and Nabiki ran to where the doors were. They watch as a huge bird fly past them. It was all black but for its gray head. It flew over building. Dust and debris erupts from the building with the bird wings thrust down. Ichigo blink as a man with a long ponytail pass her. She pressed to the wall when more follow him. In the café, she found everyone acting normal but for Nabiki, who slip into the kitchen. She soon follows. She found Nabiki found in the changing room. The fur on her tail and ears was fluff out. IT took Nabiki a few minutes before she started to breathe once more. "You know this building took a lot of damage and it will be safe if we left it until we know for sure."

"I'll tell you sister," Ichigo said.

A little later Ichigo were outside. "Mewtaphor," both yelled.

"Wow," Ichigo said looking over them. "Our cloths are almost the same but your is orange and you have the armbands." Just then Nabiki's armband glowed and a park pink glow came from Ichigo's forearms. Moment later, Ichigo has armbands like Nabiki but they were dark pink. Nabiki look at her naked forearms "What going on?"

"I don't care." Nabiki said walk walking away the girl with cat ears and tail. "There a monster lose and if it like the other one. I wouldn't place bets on our local powerhouses." Ichigo nodded and the two ran after the bird.

They ran into a could of building tears. On the roof, Nabiki use her hand the cloud of dust from the crumbled building away from her eyes. Just then Nabiki felt her gut move upwards. She looks down to cracks slowly slithering around them. Their footing became weaker as the rush the safety of another roof. As Nabiki jump from the roof, she could feel thousand part of the building rub the back of her neck.

Ichigo help Nabiki to her feet. Nabiki follow Ichigo over the roofs with cracks of ruble. They came to the large bird hovering over a few of the local martial artists. It thrust it wings down forcing Ranma to make a crater in the road. "They can't hurt it," Nabiki said.

The monster bird lower to the roof top level. It then screeches at the approaching fighters. "Hey." The bird looks up at two silhouette of two female with pointy ears. "Since you're done with the martial artist, why not try us Mew Mew." The moment their black outlines were filled with color, Nabiki face went red and it only got worst when she heard the comments.

"It my fox tail warrior."

"Great another one," Akane grunted.

The bird screech then it fanned it wing around it body forcing two feathers to fly close to the Mew Mews. Nabiki listen as the feather past by her ear. Her tail was shoves away from the feather ripping through the air. She could hear the sound of the feather slowly dime but then grow loader. Then she felt the wing caused by the feather pashing where she just leaps from.

Ichigo ran along the roofs along the left side of the bird. She jumps at the wing. Flames flow from her hands. "Fire Strike," She yelled as her fist hit the wing. As she fell past the smoking wing, Nabiki jump at the other wing. Nabiki forearm glowed before she screams, "Fire strike."

The two Mew Mews land on the street follow by the bird. The bird clime onto it talons with the fire eating the feathers. It flung its wing forward. Heat ran past Nabiki neck as she duck. Then she rolled from the talon thrust at her. Nabiki and stood up as dust drifted on her.

Then it tries to stab Ichigo with its beak. Ichigo jump form the spear like beak. She landed on her hand and feet look much like an animal. She stood next to Nabiki. The bow on her tail vanishes as she pink heart shape object. "I had enough of you," She yelled. She looks over at Nabiki holding the same thing only orange. Like the day before, Nabiki over lap the two gems as Ichigo did the same. The two beams hit the giant bird covered with ash. Te bird scream as the wind slowly took it away one small red practical at a time.

Sitting on a near building, a woman snarl at the two mew mews jumping onto a fence then a roof. "Look like I need to get more creative with the Jellsters," The lady said as she beat some dust off her red dress. "This battle has just started."

On another roof, Nabiki and Ichigo are running from Ranma. "How is he able to keep up with us?" Ichigo asked as the two jumps over the gap between to building.

"Ten years of training," Nabiki said. Her ears twitch up as she smiled. "Can you Meow like a cat?"

"I guess I can," Ichigo said, "What good will that do? We need to get away from him."

"We'll stop and I'll greet them and you act like a cat," Nabiki said. They stop from and turned to their pursuer. "Why are you following us?" Nabiki asked hoping that Ranma marshal arts tunnel vision would blind him to any clues of who she is.

"I just want to," Ranma said. Just then Ichigo meowed. Ranma face paled.

"That's Mew Mew Cat," Nabiki said. Ichigo blink as Ranma shake. Nabiki drag her away. By the time Ranma recover he lost the Mew Mews.

Nabiki and Ichigo ran back to the café wearing their uniform. Ichigo just started at the café doors where they should be. Just them the doors open up and two small men carrying a larger ladder left the café. They both tip their hats as they past Nabiki and Ichigo. Kasumi also came from it. "There you are the café is repaired by the student of the school of Repair Anything Art," she said, "Time to get back to work. I've already made the replacement for the orders that got dust in them."

* * *

I'm planning to have Nabiki lead a new team of Mew Mews as they fight the new Enemy. I problem is that I can not think of the new Mew Mews. I don't want it to be the main Ranma girls that include Ranma's girl form and also Ashley (I have plans for her). I can only think of Laura from Hamtaro.

Also I'm a believer in the balance of power. If there is great power then there also great weakness or problems. This is why Nabiki power is coming out during her normal form, like her tail and ears.

Pairing later and reader choice.

Any help will be great.

Darkman v3 – I hope the note before answer

Sonic 1 – Thanks

Rightius – I tried to keep what you said.

Saico – I tend to write direct because some gets confused.

Joefish2935 – Thank

Tatsu - Thanks

Innortal – Thanks. Ranma spent ten years training and could do nothing against the monster (Jellster).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki push the door from the kitchen open. She past the tables each with a teens talking. She raise her free hand to stop the tray from trembling. Her teeth scrap his lips as she tries to figure out where the order goes. She reach form the order only to have the tray sway. It only stops with both hands grabbing it. She look at the order of six and then to each table. Unable to guess where the order went she took the six piece order to the only table with people at the table.

She came the table with her workers were. She slid the tray in the center of the table. "That not our order," Ashley said.

"That ours," Akane said looking from another table. Nabiki nodded and slowly raise the tray up. "Busy?" Akane asked as Nabiki place the tray on the table.

"Kasumi is making the orders fast then we can get them out," Nabiki said as she places the dished on to the table, "I need to get back." 'I guess these shoes aren't just for look,' Nabiki thought. She lowers under a tray and carefully squeezes between by Ichigo and a customer. Kasumi cheerful humming as she stirs a bowl. She smiled as the sweet smile of her work filled her nose. Nabiki blink at the three orders waiting to be served.

"Nabiki," Her sister said, "What are you waiting for? There are costumers out there waiting for their food."

Nabiki look at the paper slip on the tray and over the clattering of the glasses he asks, "Where is table six?"

"There a map on the wall there," Kasumi said. Nabiki scan over the map before leaving.

In the main dinning room, Kuno stood up. He straiten his clothes and he grab his strains of his jell hair and move each piece to its place. Then he grabs a small walking stick. He slowly walks to Ranma's table. He walks down alleyway by the others each with their mouth closed and eyes open. "Foul evil sorcerer," he said walk to Ranma. "Only a vile one like you would unleash a monster like that. I will slay you."

Nabiki came from the kitchen. Over the chiming of the glass on the tray, she heard Kuno babbling. Her eyes drift ahead to the one yelled as he moved his sticks around. The target of the yelling was simply eating. As Nabiki moved to the conflict she as object hook her legs and then two hands added force to her movement. Nabiki rush forward change to a rush downwards.

After Nabiki stop sliding a warm heavy object pin her down. Her lower left leg was covered by stinging pain. They she heard someone yell that the ice queen slip on her own ice and then the room erupts in mocking laughter. The last of her Ice queen persona was lost as with everyone too busy laughing then helping her out. "Get off my sister you pervert," Akane yelled. The weight was lifts from her and a set of arms then pulls her to her feet.

On her feet, her right knees screech in pain as it folded under her own wait. She leans to her little sister. She look over at Kuno on his back while Ranma was also up. Kasumi walk into the room. "Nabiki what happen? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nabiki said, "I trip."

Kasumi's eyes slowly move around. "Ichigo clean up the mess and I'll take care of Nabiki," Kasumi said before she took her little sister. Nabiki took a step. She found herself falling once more but luckily Kasumi was there to stop her. Nabiki press her teeth together as she limp into the room. Water gathers near her eyes as she forces her right knee to bind. In the kitchen, Kasumi lead Nabiki to a large sink uses to clean object other than the dishes and cooking tools. Kasumi help Nabiki into the counter.

Kasumi remove her little sister shoes and socks and then she moves Nabiki's legs into the sink. First she gave Nabiki's legs a quick spraying. With the dirt going down the drain, Kasumi look at her little sister's face. Her lips were frown a little as her eyes just glace at her legs. She moved away to get what she needs.

Nabiki sat there look at her legs. One was red and swelling while the other had a long scrap going down her leg. She moved her right leg to lower the pain. Next she looks at her other leg her frown gotten more visible she release that she could not feel the blood running down or the cool water.

"I'm back," Kasumi said. She started to clean the long scrap. "It's been a while since I took care of you like this." Kasumi said with a smile. "You would always yell at me that you can take care of yourself while Akane would cry to want me to do all the work." She looks at the Nabiki's right knee. "This doesn't look good you may want to go to the doctor."

"I'm fine," Nabiki said, "I gave my word I'll work here…for now."

Nabiki started to move but Kasumi place a hand on her. "Lets finish cleaning you up. Then you you'll slow down and don't hurt yourself more also if the pain get to great just take a rest for a while. But first lets finish cleaning you up." A little later, Kasumi help Nabiki to the ground. Her left leg was wrap in white band-add was the first to tough the ground. She smiled that her orange knee brace help to reduce the pain. "Remember," Kasumi said, "Take it easy."

Nabiki nodded and walk to the trays waiting to be sent out. Nabiki past into the dinning hall. She past a muffle giggles. The pain erupted in her left shin. She limps by another table only to have it happen once more. As the day went on, Nabiki was still hit on her wounds.

Hours later, Nabiki rests in a chair as her right leg stretch out hoping to get away from the pain. Her eyes drifts to Ichigo who was helping the last of the customers at the cash register. Then her head roll to face the ceiling and close her eyes. Her arms hand limply as her eyes closed. The sounds around her dull as she faded into her little world.

She woke by a strong chill on her knee. She opens her eyes and turned to her older sister. "You just rest while we're start the clean up." Nabiki nodded. Kasumi walk into the kitchen.

"Some of the customers were rude," Ichigo said as she pushes the broom over the floor, "I mean first they push you and they keep hitting your hurt knee."

"I have a position of power at my school so they joy with the roll reverse," Nabiki said.

"So what do you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nabiki said rubbing her knee, "It's not something to be proud of."

"So…Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ichigo asked.

"Two sisters," Nabiki said, "My older is here working at the cook and our boss. My little sister has an unusual group she spends time with."

Just then, Kasumi walk into the room. "Nabiki, why don't you leave for Dr. Tofu's. Just leave you uniform. I need to clean it."

Nabiki nodded and walk into the locker room. Soon she was on her way. Not wanting to hurt her knee more she slower moved through the streets. She came to the doctor's. She found the office empty. Dr, Tofu walk up to him. "Welcome Nabiki," he said, "So…" He leads Nabiki into the examination room. "So how did this happen?"

"I trip," Nabiki said, "I did my best to clean it."

"You did a good job on your knee." Dr. Tofu said as remover the knee brace. "There not much to be done with them just relaxes for a while and come and see me. And that include training."

"You know me," Nabiki said, "I never do any thing like that."

"I've been examined hundreds of martial artists. I've seen those starting, those they train one day a week and those who life is the martial arts."

"There are always the rumors going to other place about a school girl carry a large sum of money," Nabiki said looking at her fist.

"I guess it never hurt to be prepared. I study them you never know when some will be trained in one and attack some one." He steps away. "About the scrap. Change those band-aid daily and if anything is strange with them come to me as soon as you can."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Nabiki said.

"It isn't a small cut. I want to make sure your safe." He started to write down. "Take this home." He hand her the paper. "This is for medicine. This will help keep you from get sick."

"I can't afford it," Nabiki said.

"Don't worry," Tufo said, "It better losing a little extra money than a leg. Beside part of the city taxes help pays."

"Your done right?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure," Tufo said, "But I want to do your check-up soon."

"Can I go?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure," Tufo said.

Nabiki got up and made her away to the out of the clinic. She made her way home. Gently she unbend her knee. The linger pain got worst when she place all her wait on the weak knee. Her knee felt that it tries to shred itself. It lighten when she remove the wait from that leg. The cycle continues as Nabiki fought the attempts of the pain to conjure tears. Haft way home, Nabiki drop to the ground.

He rest there when the screams came. She pushes off the ground and roll to her feet. She look around to see a stamped of human from a small side street. She limps her way to the street. She slid herself from finger trying to pull her away. Over the heads of the mob was a pelt of gray knotted fur. She slip herself the shadow.

She glace around to find no one. She reaches pull out of the power pendant. "Mewtaphor!" Nabiki yelled. An orange glow surrounds her. Orange ribbons wrap around her forming into her mew mew clothes. She stretches her fox tail. She looks down to see a band-aid and knee brace were gone. With here healed leg, she rushed into center of the chaos.

There stood a large rat. It walk on it hind leg. Its front paws were replaced by three blades forming a single spike. It uses its metal neck to turn its head upwards. As the mighty roar the spikes spin and spread out. Nabiki covered her ears as the screech drill into her ears. Then it low its head to scan Nabiki with a black optics.

The beast hiss as it sent a spike at Nabiki. Nabiki push off the ground as the spike dug into the street. Its lips twist showing the sharp fangs as the large rat slowly pulled out the spike. It turns to Nabiki, its optic glow a blood red. The beast release its angry in a mighty bellow. The smell oozes around her. She drops to her knee searching for a support in the spinning world.

Surrounded by spinning blur, Nabiki watch as the three ghost rats came up to her. There fangs were in full view as if smiling. She wobbles as to ready herself for the fight. She watches the rats slowly come closer. Then watch three shuffles themselves as the raise their right arm. Before her body could respond to the danger, she was slammed. Nabiki gasp as she was smashed into the wall.

Her presses her hand on the wall and force her way up. She look over her Nabiki drop onto the roof. She pushes herself from sitting. She found the world had a little hazed on it. She place foot on the edge of the roof. The Black optics locks onto here. Once again the spikes fan out.

Nabiki push her back just before the beast took her place. Nabiki watch as it came closer to her with the blades spinning between them. She leaps up. "Fire strike," Nabiki burning fist hit the two metal claws. The blades slow down and then stop. The giant rat screams to the heaves. It steps to Nabiki. It foot dug into the roof.

Just then, a female teen wearing dark blue leap up from the street. As she drifted to the roof, she strikes the back of the beast with a crystal rod. The beast scream as it arch its back. The giant rat turns to face the new comer. Nabiki stare onto the recently born wound. She straightens her right arm as the orange heart bell formed in her hand. Once again she overlaps the jewels and yelled "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" Her attack dug into the wound.

Through the red dust, Nabiki stare at the new Mew Mew. She wore a dark blue leotard with light blue ribbon came down from her shoulder. She places her dark blue glove on her light blue slash. She wore the same color slipper like shoes. Her dark blue eyes were performing the same role as Nabiki's. She brushes her dark blue hair from her eyes and said. "So the rumors are true there another like me. I'm glad its not may crazy black rose classmate of mine. A Fox not bad bit a snow owl is better. Well down to business."

"What Business?" Nabiki asked.

"To see who is better of course," the mew said. She raises her right hand. Mist started to swirl around her. Slowly the mist gathers. The water droplets slowly change into a rod. She lowers her new weapon facing a blade at Nabiki.

"I'm not going to fight you," Nabiki said. Here eyes lock on the ice blade before him. The dark blue mew mew moves her hands. A sting cross ran Nabiki's right cheek. Nabiki tap her cheek and look at the red on her orange glove. "So will you fight now?"

"I won't fight you but I will defend myself," Nabiki said.

"What type of freak are you?" the teen asked, "One of the few in these parts that refuse a challenge. Ice Spear."

Nabiki leap over the teen thrusting her ice spear. Her boots click as they hit the ledge of the building. Nabiki turn to watch the teen recover from her attack. Once again, the Teen ready herself for another attack. Nabiki step back and lose a few strains of ear fur. Haft way down Nabiki push off the wall. Nabiki's feet planted on a table. The teen look at Nabiki as she releases the ice remains. The spear seep into the hole it made in the ground.

"If you not going to fight hold still," the teen yelled. She raise her hand into the air. A mist swirl around her hand. Then she low her arm down and grip her new spear.

"No way," Nabiki said, "I'm not going to let you hurt me."

Nabiki stood on the table. She ready each over her muscle to move. "I think I hear a fight," someone yelled, "Lets go find."

"We'll call this a draw from now," the teen said before jumping away.

Nabiki too leap away. Her tail sways as she made her way. She smiled as the wind pet her body. She glided over a gap between two buildings. She frowns when she saw her home. She drops into a hiding place. She felt her clothes change before pain covered her knee.

She limps her way down the street to her home. She ran her palm along her check to remove looking for some blood only to find it clean from of blood and pain. As she came home, she heard a load scream and then many other sounds from battle. "Please be the normal strangeness," Nabiki mutter under her breath.

* * *

Sorry, it has been a busy time in my life. That of anyone has ideals for the local normal problems go ahead and tell me. I enjoy hearing others' ideals and they help me.

I have a few things that I would like your thoughts on:

Any ideals for the new Mew Mew(s)? Tell her name, what her mew form look like and about herself. As I've been saying keep I do not want the main being Mew Mews that include: Ranma's female form, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi.

Any ideal for moments for the story. The mew mews or local problems.

Innortal – I like the ideal for Ranma getting help from Nabiki to track Mew Mew Nabiki. Thanks, I wanted Nabiki two live to conflict with each other like her ears and tail coming out when she has a cunning ideal.

borg rabbit – American English is my only language. There are some writers I have a hard time reading as well.

Darkman v3 – I don't know what the pairing will be. The read get to vote. I may have a little Mew Mew Nabiki and Ranma or what looks like it to Ranma's other fiancés. Then they may go on a fox hunt.

Reborn Vampire - I have been trying to take care of the tense. I only have two mew mews for the new team. I do need more. They cal also be OC.

Sheng.Long 2005 – I mean that I would like to avoid having Ranma's female form or his fiancés to become mew mews but Kasumi could be one.

Calamite – Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Slowly, Nabiki came closer to her home. The air thickens with battle cries. Blended among the stander calls were orders. All she could see was her peaceful home. It was like a bad radio. Just then brownish green ooze flew from the house.

Nabiki cross her arms to protect herself from the slime. The gunk just pooled before her. The smell of thousands rotting fish ooze around Nabiki. She drops to her knees fighting to keep her lunch down. Nabiki then push herself away from the source.

Then Nabiki felt a chill reach into her shoe. She tries to move her foot but the chill snatch her ankle. She looks down at her foot. It was encases in the slime that reaches from the pool. It quickly grabs her free ankle. Nabiki could feel the chill on the back on her knee. Just then cables came from the slime. They warp around her wrist.

"There it is," Ranma yelled. Nabiki was hurls upwards. She looks at the gunk that still held her. It change it shape to a ball with arms and legs. Everything below her shoulder where encase in the slime. Nabiki started to push out her arms. She started to fight to get her arms free. A power washes over her. Then she stop her arm as her other reach for the pendant.

"Let my sister go!" Akane yelled.

Just then Shampoo charges the slime monster. Her metal weapon sunk into the muck. Nabiki scream as she was thrust at downward. Luckily Shampoo was able to jump away before joining Nabiki. In a sort time, Nabiki recover. Shampoo frown at the weapon resting in the gunk.

"Hitting it won't help," Nabiki yelled, "You need to use an energy attack."

"If you say so," Ranma said. He started to build his power. "Moko Takabisha!" Nabiki close her eyes. Her hair arose with power. Then warm cover her side. Then she hit to the ground. The warmth that bathed the side of her face was replaced by a chill dampness.

"Nabiki," Akane said, "Are you alright?" Nabiki nodded. Akane stood as close to the pool of slime. Nabiki push herself up to her feet into the ooze

Akane watch as the ooze drip from Nabiki fingers. With a breeze, Nabiki wrap her arms around her body. Her shaking body flicks drops of the slime. "I been grab by a monster, cover in slime, I'm cold, and I smell like a thousand rotten fishes."

"Lets get you clean up," Akane said. "Come on," She said then with out thinking about it she grip Nabiki arm. She lead her older sister to the back of the house. "What here," she said as the breeze play with her hair.

"What!" Nabiki yelled, "It's freezing out here."

"I'm not going to smell that in the house," Akane said, "I'll get something to clean most of it off."

Alone, Nabiki glace at the broken kitchen's window. When she looks at the broken window, the same slime was on the remains. One the counter the muster drip onto an apple with a slice cut from it. The remains of a fish rest next to some garlic. On the stove was a large pot with more of the ooze dropping from it.

"Hey Nabiki," Akane said. "Here" Nabiki look at the cloth that was handed to her. She looks into the many holes.

"It's a rag," Nabiki said as she rub the cloth over her body.

"It old," Akane said, "and we can get rid of it after this. Now get as much as that gunk off." Nabiki then rub her body. After ten minutes, all of Nabiki loose ooze was gone.

"I'm going to be bathing for a while," Nabiki said as she made her way to the bath.

Nabiki drag herself into the room. As the water raise in the tube, Nabiki pulled out her power pendant. She begs she would not need to scrub it, when she moved the pendant to her nose. "Oranges," she said.

Soon Nabiki slip into the warm water. For a while Nabiki just rest letting the day her bad today float away for being made fun of while working, being push, having a mew mew fight her, and being held by a monster that has nothing to do without changing into her mew mew form.

"Hey Nabiki," Akane said. She step back to get away from the splash of water.

"Akane don't scare me," Nabiki yelled. She grabs the rim of the tube and push herself into a more relax place. "Do you like walking in on people while they bath?"

"I just came here to drop off some soap," Akane said, "I don't want my sister to smell like…the worst smell in the world." Nabiki grumble as she grabs the cleaning soap.

After a long time a scrubbing, a knock came from the door. "Nabiki," Kasumi said, "can I come in?"

"Yes," Nabiki said.

Slowly Kasumi push the door open. "I've heard of your little incident," Kasumi said. "I would have come in soon but I had to get something." She drop two pills into Nabiki hand. "You had a prescription in you clothes. Here some tea to drank it down." Nabiki just looking at the pill resting in her hands. "I bought them so you're not going to save money by not taking them. Now Let me clean the leg."

"How's my uniform," Nabiki asked. As she watch Kasumi dig the cloth into her scrap.

"We you see," Kasumi said as she stops cleaning the scrap. "I think you spent enough time in the bath." Kasumi help Nabiki out of the bath. "Get dry and I'll replace the band-adds," Kasumi said hand her younger sister a towel.

"You did not answer my question," Nabiki said, "What about my uniform?"

"When I saw your prescription, I ran off to get your medicine. When I return I found a fire in the backyard. Akane burnt your uniform. She said that the she did not want to smell it."

"What!" Nabiki yelled. She drops to the tile floor. She just sat there with her head in her hands.

"Bad Day," Kasumi said, "Well the good news is that you forgot your bag at the café."

"I just need some time alone," Nabiki said.

"I'll just take care of your injuries and then get back to make the dinner," Kasumi said.

Soon Kasumi was leaving the bathroom. As she made her way to the kitchen, she found her youngest sister sitting in the living. "Akane can we talk into the kitchen?" she asked.

As Kasumi slip the food into the oven, Akane found a nice place on the counter to sit. "Nabiki had a bad day and burning her uniform was not helping."

"Sure it is," Akane said, "Not smelling them is helping out every one." She slips herself off the counter and made her way from the room.

Nabiki came to the dinning table. She slips into her normal place just as Kasumi brought the food in. "Kasumi," Her father said, "Why did it take so long for dinner. One of our guests was complaining." his eyes involuntary draft to his old friend.

"Father, I had some shopping after work," Kasumi said.

"My daughter's working," Soun said.

"She's the boss of Nabiki," Akane said.

"For now," Nabiki said. She turned Genma. Her eyes shift as if she was talking a fighting stance.

"Ranma," Kasumi said, "I want to thank you for saving Nabiki. It looks like she owns you one." When there was not a spirited respond she turns to the expected source. She found Nabiki head resting in her left hand. Slowly her right hand reaches for her food. Then move her food to her mouth and just drop it into it. Her left eyes close and her right just set on her plate. She did not respond the food being snatch from her plate.

Kasumi got to her feet and move to her little sister. The moment her hand was place on Nabiki's shoulder, Nabiki's head and shoulder jerk up. Her eyes glace to the right and then to the left. "You were drowsy," Kasumi said, "It looks like the day is sinking in."

"I'm going to take a nap," Nabiki said. Nabiki rose from the table and made her way to her room. The moment she close the door, a smile spread on her face. "I hope the fox tail girl rumors die down tomorrow," She said as she limp to her bed.

She opens her ledger. She scans her notes. A frown came on to her face. What she scan before was right. She is about to lose her loans. 'Who is trying to take my business?' Nabiki though.

After a while of thoughts, Nabiki place the pen down. "I can't forget about the mew mew I fought. I need to tell someone about it. I guess I'll call Ryou."

The next morning, Nabiki was sitting at the table with the rest of the house hold. She grabs another stake from her plate and stuff in her mouth. "Nabiki remember to take it easy with your knee," Kasumi said, "Ranma would you mind to carry her bag for her?"

"Why should he carry her bags? He never carry my bags to school," Akane yelled.

"Then you carry her bag," Ranma said, "You uncute tomboy."

Akane pulled out her hammer a was ready to strike the marshal artist. "Akane," Kasumi said, "Do you want to carry Nabiki's bag?" Akane sat back down. "Also could you make sure Nabiki dose push herself to hard."

Elsewhere, the lady in a red dress look over a building before her. She look at the group all wearing the same thing on the field in front of the large building. She land and slip past a pair of females talking. Lets see what the jellster I should make. I need something powerful enough to take care of that bothersome fox tail girl." She look down at a small garden before here. "I always have a soft spot for vines," she said as she walks to vine.

When Nabiki got to the school she grabs her bag from Ranma. Nabiki made her way to her workers. "So where are we on the bets?" She asked.

"All taken care of," Ashley said. She tilts her head and smiled as she shown the wade of money.

"Then I'm going to my first class," Nabiki said before she made her way to the side door.

"By the way what happen to your uniform?" Ashley asked as Nabiki limp away.

Ranma and Akane sat in their class. Ranma was tapping a pencil on his deck. His muscle twitch as he ask himself once more why he was wasting his time listening about things that he did not need for his arts. Just then, a vine crass through the wall. "I'll handle this," Ranma said Ranma then jump from his desk. Ranma pick up speed as he made his way to the green vine. Using all his speed he slams his fist into the vine. The vine did not respond to his attack. The vine continues up through the roof as Ranma continue to strike the vine.

Nabiki was taken notes when the ground started to shake. Nabiki desk tiles backwards taking her with it. She slips from under it. Nabiki grab the leg of the desk pulled herself to her feet. The vine slithers from the floor. The halls flash flood of students. The vine stops before Nabiki as a small vine rush from it and wrap around the desk that Nabiki was holing onto. Nabiki eyes tear as she knee bend. She watch as large thorns grew from plant. Nabiki then push herself up as the thrones flew past her. Her chest almost hit the roof as she finishes her flip.

Her knees erupted into the pain. Nabiki push herself up and then started to lip from the room. Nabiki found that she was alone in the hall so she pulled out her power pendant and yelled, "Mewtaphor." Now in her mew mew form, Nabiki ran to the top of the school. From there she looks down at the plant. Ranma just finish an energy attack on the plant. A new vine came from the place Ranma attack hit.

"Look likes a mew mew problem," Nabiki said. The she jump from the roof of the building. As Nabiki fell to the highest vine her gauntlet glowed. "Fire Strike," She yelled. Her flaming fist dug into a vine. Another vine swing at her. Nabiki then push off the vine to land on the incoming vine. Then she grabs another vine coming at her.

She pushes herself from two vines starting to crush each other. Nabiki lands on the ground on all fours. She watches as the large spikes came at her. Each spike was block a the swift movement white crystal. Nabiki got to her feet to see the mew mew she fought yesterday. "Well fox lady look like you could use a little help," the mew mew said.

"A little help won't hurt," Nabiki said, "We need to get to the base."

"I won't be easy," The light blue mew mew said dropping her ice weapon. She watch as the many vines worming around themselves.

* * *

I need a name for the new mew mew. If you have any ideals please tell me. Also any ideals would be welcome. Like the name of the lady in red or any new mew mews. I need some normal local…events to happen.

I need some to read the chapters for errors because I reread to make the story better even if it cost the cost grammar and someone to tell my ideals to and get feedback on them.

I don't want to sound mean about being told that grammar errors. I over look some rules to make the story better.

Jeff – I don't think Ranma will get any power like the mew mew.

Sheng.Long 2005 – Kasumi could be a mew mew. I was thinking

Innortal – Ranma trying to copy the mew mew powers I think that could be for a laugh.

Calamite – Thanks.

Pspinler – I'll look for one after this posting. I want t make this holiday posting.

JustWriter2 – Next chapter I'm going to tell why Nabiki as the same attack as Ichigo. I did it for a reason.

I want to keep Ranma from gaining a mew mew power.

The ideal about Kuno would be helpful I think I could added.

English is my only language


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

"I won't be easy," The light blue mew mew said dropping her ice weapon. She watches as the many vines worming around themselves.

"It's stile a plant," Nabiki said.

"When growing plants be careful of frost," the blue mew mew said as mist gathers in her hand.

A soft grunt rolls past them. Both mew mews turn to see Ranma with a glow coming from his hands. His right foot pushes dirt as his left knee bent. He eyes slowly follow the vine. Then he pushes off the ground. He thrust his power into the plant. A small green steam grew under the glow of his power. A vine passes between his arms and struck Ranma.

"He has a green thumb," The blue mew mew said.

Nabiki just nod her head before a scream tumble down to her fox ears. Above here Akane pulled on a vine that snake around her. She turned away to look at the other mew mew. "We need to move fast," Nabiki said. The blue mew mew nodded and the two ran at the plant.

Soon, the vines before the mew mews woven themselves together. Other vines circle above like hawks. The mew mew turned to Nabiki and said, "This plant is growing unruly. It needs to be trim." With out saying a word Nabiki ran at the walk of vines. Her fist glowed ready for her to use her fire strike.

Nabiki was force back by thrones rushing at her. Midair she was slammed in her side. The vine slither around her. It lifts her up while forcing her arms to her side. Her ears folded back as a low rumble came from her throat. He arms muscles made little progress until an ice blade dug into the vine.

As Nabiki landed on the ground, the blue mew mew started to speak, "We need to work as partners."

"We need to get to the steam," Nabiki said.

"Every vine lead to the roots," the blue mew mew said. She slices into a vine coming at her.

"Fire strike," Nabiki yelled. The burning vine feels before her. "Split up," Nabiki said, "We meet at the steam. I'll go high."

The moment Nabiki landed one a vine, she started to rush. Nabiki continue to run along it as the vine sway to the left then to the right and last it fling up. "Fire Strike," Nabiki yelled as she jab her fist into a vine. From the burning vine, Nabiki landed onto a branch. She pushes off the vine just before spike stab where she was. She swung on another vine and landed on the ground.

Nabiki look up at the green tower before her. "Time to get rid of this weed," Nabiki said. "Strawberry check." The energy pooled around the steam a piece broke into red dust. As the dust feel to the ground the green plant cover the lost.

"Need a hand," the blue mew mew said.

"If I can get to the core," Nabiki said. The blue mew mew raises her staff. After a few quick strikes, a piece of the steam hit the ground. Nabiki grab her orange heart once more. "Strawberry check," Nabiki yelled. The monstrous plant faded to a red color.

Red dusts drift around them. Slowly a form came from the red mist around them. The dusts spread forming an arc for the form to come to the mew mews. The lady in a red strapless dress came to them. "Who are you?" Nabiki asked as she ready to pounce. Her eyes watch the red powder flow around the new comer.

The lady brush her black hair from her face before she spoke, "I'm just here to see the ones that been hurting my poor little jellsters."

"Poor," Nabiki yelled. She ran at the woman only to drop to the her knees. Nabiki curled her fingers and use her palm rib her eye. When she recovers, she found most of the dust settled. "We need to get going," Nabiki to the other mew mew.

"Why?" The mew mew answers.

"My fox tail girl." someone yelled. The blue mew mew watches as Nabiki hop out of a charging teen.

Nabiki step over Kuno and ran to the wall. As Nabiki leap over the hall, a jumble of cries could be heard. Nabiki look back past the blue mew mew to the crowd following them. "Wait," Ranma yelled as he chase after the two.

The fleeing mew mews turned to a new street. There they ran into Shampoo. "Hey wait," Ranma yelled as he turned to corner.

"Airen," Shampoo cheered. She got off bike and watch Ranma came running toward her.

"Wait up mew mew fox," Ranma yelled running past Shampoo.

"Mew mew fox," Shampoo grunted. "She trying to steel Shampoo's Airen." She released a battle cry as he throws the closest object.

The two mew mews turned another corner as the bike crash on the street behind them. The blue mew mew grabs Nabiki and pulled her through an open fence gate. With the gate closed, the two mew mews sat in the shadow. Nabiki cover her ears as the foot step. When the step dimmed, the blue mew mew said. "I need to get back to class,"

"I'll be at a place called Café Mew Mew," Nabiki said, "Wear your pendent on the outside."

"Good luck," the blue mew mew said before running away.

"I'm going to need it," Nabiki whisper as she stood up. Nabiki pulled to gate open a little. She glace into through the gap. The street was empty. Nabiki leap over the fence and ran across to the street and leap another fence. She ran along the shadow of the building. She pulled herself up the fence. She look across the street to her high school. He streets were abandoned but for Ranma. By luck he was face away from her.

She breath carefully. "Yell look," Nabiki yelled, "That girl jump of the roofs she was a fox tail." From the shadow, Nabiki smiled as Ranma leap over her. Quickly She hop over the fence and sprint over and jump over the wall surrounding the high school.

After she changes into her normal self. She limps to around to the side. Thee she found most of the students. Some of Nabiki workers came running to her. "Nabiki," one said, "The teachers are going crazy about the students running off while school is still on. They are having class outside today."

"Nabiki," One of her teacher walk up to her, "And where were you?"

Nabiki pointed at her knee and said, "I'm hurt so I couldn't run away. I hid until it was safe to move."

"Well get to group of those in your class," the teacher said.

Later, Nabiki moan as she limp to the café. Standing outside was Ryou rest on the wall near the employee entrances. "What's brought the owner here?" Nabiki asked

"Ichigo told be about the similarity between you two. I would like to run a few test. I hope your injuries don't interfere with your duties," Ryou said.

"Other than being a waitress I'm just fine," Nabiki said as she pushes the employee door. "I also have some news involve with a teen wearing orange and have a fox tail."

"What is it?" Ryou asked as he enters the café.

"You need t pay like everyone else," Nabiki said. She turn to Ryou and raises her hand.

"I'll pay you this time," Ryou said as he places some money in Nabiki hand, "but any information about mew mews I get to know for free."

"A little less than normal but I'll take it this time," Nabiki said counting the money. "And you will pay like everyone else or I may release more information about the mew mews than you want out."

"If you tell then they'll learn about how you are involved," Ryou said, "Ichigo told me that you where chased down. What would happen if they find out that you are a member of the mew mews? I don't think you would risk your reputation and family. Now would you tell me what you learn?"

"The local girl with a fox tail and orange clothes fought a monster plant with a lady wearing light blue and carrying an ice spear," Nabiki said.

"I want to hear more," Ryou said, " bit right now I'm leaving so you can change."

Ryou walk into the kitchen. He look at the only employee in the mew mew café that is not involved with the mew mews. "So how do you enjoy working here?" Ryou asked.

"It's a nice play to work. Sometimes I need to stop problems," Kasumi said.

"Like what problem?" Ryou asked.

"Some of our guest wanted to cause a fight," Kasumi said, "and I need to tell the waitresses what to do at time."

"I guess you're in charge of the waitresses here," Ryou said.

"Speaking of waitresses, we could use some more help," Kasumi said, "Ichigo been helpful but I think more local girls will be helpful."

Meanwhile Ichigo was sweeping the steps to the café. A shadow was soon draping over the steps. "Sorry, we're not open at the moment," She said not looking up from her task.

"I was told I meet someone here," person said. Ichigo look into the green eyes of a female teen. Her brown hair reach down to haft way down her back. The teen standing before here wore a black dress with white shirt and a red ribbon around her neck. Resting about the ribbon knot at the base of her neck was a pendant. A pendent Ichigo knows well.

"Come on it," Ichigo said. Both teens walk into the café. "Ryou, I have some one you need to meet."

"What is it," the blond said as he walks into the dining hall. "Who's she?"

"I'm Jessibelle," the teen said as she played with her pendent a little.

"I see," Ryou said looking up from the pendants, "I'm looking for some new waitresses."

"Actually, I'm just here to meet some one," Jessibelle said.

"Nabiki, do you know her?" Kasumi ask as she and Nabiki walks into the room.

"We meet before," Nabiki said, "She helps me when the school was attack by that plant."

"Kasumi could you continue to get ready I want to talk to these three," Ryou said. Kasumi nodded and walk away. "Follow me."

"This is just like the base at the other café," Ichigo said. They were in a room with only a light shining down from the center of the roof. The wall were black but for on that had a large computer.

"So there other whatever we are," Jessibelle said.

"All the waitresses at the mew mew café are mew mews," Ryou said. "I brought you here because I want to run a test on Ichigo and Nabiki."

"What test?" The four turned to see Kasumi entering to the room.

"Kasumi," Nabiki said, "I want you to promises to keep this a secret."

Kasumi said, "But Nabiki if you're in trouble then I'm sure Ranma and Akane are willing to help."

"Promise me on our mother's grave," Nabiki said.

Kasumi stair into Nabiki eyes for a while. "Alright I promise that I'll keep this a secret."

"Alright," Nabiki said, "You know how Ranma is talking about the fox tail girl fighting the monsters." Nabiki took a breath. "I'm that fox tail girl. Ryou was able to give me the ability to change me into what he calls a mew mew."

"Why are you chosen?" Kasumi asked, "You don't seam to be the heroine type."

"She was born with a special gene," Ryou said.

"And this mew mew gene come from own parents," Kasumi said.

"That's a strange thing," Ryou said, "It's not passed from parents to children. It just appears in the newborns."

"Still, could you test this?" Kasumi asked handing hair to Ryou.

"What that?" Nabiki asked.

"Hair from our mother on her death bed," Kasumi said. "Please," she said looking into Ryou

"Alright," Ryou said, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Kasumi why did you give him that?" Nabiki asked.

"Well," Kasumi said, "You were too little to remember but our mother died for an unknown reason."

It was not before Ryou reenter the room. "That was fast," Ryou said. "She did have a mew mew gene."

"Could that cause her death?" Kasumi asked.

"It was what caused her death," Ryou said.

"What!" the three mew mews yelled.

* * *

Innortal – When I reread something I wrote I try to make the story better and forget about grammar.

Damento – At the moment I don't plan on Ranma becoming a mew mew but if he dose I think mew mew mare would be good for him.

JustWriter2 – Thanks for all the help.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

"Could that cause her death?" Kasumi asked.

"It was what caused her death," Ryou said.

"What!" the three mew mews yelled.

Ryou just continue to calmly talk to Kasumi. "From what I can tell unlike these girls," he pointing at the three teens, "Her mew mew gene was not activated the right way. As such her body could not keep up with changes and slowly the body shut down."

Nabiki nodded and said, "So she died not because she became a mew mew but when she didn't become a mew mew, her body couldn't handle the changes the mew mew genes."

"Great," Ichigo said, "Another reason we need to stay mew mews. Is there anything else we need to worry about?"

"We don't know everything about the mew mews. Their powers are on more that just science," Ryou said.

"I need to get back to getting the kitchen ready," Kasumi said.

"Nabiki, Ichigo, I still want to run a test on you," Ryou said as he sat at the computer.

A little later, the three came from the basements. "So how did the test go?" Kasumi asked.

"Not good. I still don't why they share attacks," Ryou said.

"You." Nabiki turn to see Jessibelle. She wore a gray version of the waitress uniform. Nabiki blink a few times as Jessibelle point at her. "You're my rival," Jessibelle said.

"I'm not in the whole marital artist rivalry," Nabiki said.

"Good," Jessibelle said, "I only practice the arts because my parents want me to. You're my rival at everything else. I'm going to be a better waitress than you."

"The problem is I'm hurt," Nabiki said pointing at her wounded knee.

"What," Jessibelle yelled, "How can you be my rival while you're hurt?"

"Jess, we'll be opening soon so could you listen to Ichigo about how to be a waitress," Kasumi said.

Alone, Kasumi smiled sweetly to Nabiki. "Nabiki, I want you to take it easy," Kasumi said, "If you hurt too much then come in here to rest."

From the dinning room they heard. "Sorry, we're not open at the moment." Kasumi lead Nabiki into the main dinning room. There Jessibelle was trying to push Shampoo out.

"Shampoo wants to talk to Mercenary Girl," Shampoo said. She turns to look at Nabiki. "Mercenary Girl." Shampoo pushes pass Jessibelle and skip to Nabiki. "A fox tail girl by the name of mew mew fox is trying to steal Airen. Shampoo tries to follow but lost tracks in rage. Shampoo want to hire you to search."

"What do you do if you find her?" Ichigo asked.

"All those stand in my way of Airen coming to me must be destroy," Shampoo yelled pulling a weapon. Nabiki chest tighten.

"I'm sorry but Nabiki will not be able to do that," Kasumi said stepping between her sister and the amazon.

"What," Shampoo yelled, "I have the money."

"Nabiki agreed to help here," Ryou said, "So she can't leave here until we're closed."

"Shampoo understands." The amazon turns and walks away.

Kasumi turn to her sister. Nabiki was on the ground. Her hand drape over her chest she her heart pulse under her hand. Kasumi rub Nabiki's back. Nabiki took a few deep breathes before she start to speak. "This was the first time that I got a death threat from someone that not only means it, but I've seen her try."

"I don't want to sound rude," Ichigo said, "but how many are after you while you're a mew mew?"

"There's Ranma," Nabiki said as she got to her feet, "He's the ponytail man chasing use on the roof top. There my sister Akane. She wants to beat me to prove that she's the strongest. Kuno he wants me like he wants my sister and his ponytail girl. And Lastly Shampoo the lady was just in here."

"I'll help you the best I can. I'm sure that the other mew mews are willing to help," Kasumi said still rubbing Nabiki back "Well, now that took care of, I'm need to finish getting ready," Kasumi said.

"I'm going to observe our waitresses," Ryou said.

"I'm going to wait tables," Nabiki said, "and let my boss handle any problem."

"If it anything like yesterday I'm glad Ryou is here," Ichigo said.

"Unless it's a monster," Jessibelle said.

A little later, Nabiki walk into the dinning hall. She moved to a table with Ukyo sitting there. "Let me guess you're here to see the competition," Nabiki said.

"If you wanted to become a waitress I could have hired you," Ukyo said, "I would even give you a better uniform to wear."

"Sorry," Nabiki said, "Just as Shampoo was told, I made a business deal with the owner here."

"So did she try to hire you as well," Ukyo said.

"Not really," Nabiki said, "But thanks for telling me that you did come here to recruit me. But I do have my doubt how many tables I would be waiting or help you with your personal problems." Nabiki smiled at Ukyo mouth just open slightly and close. "Now that you're not talking, may I take your order?"

"Well," Ukyo said looking over the menu, "Just your normal sunday."

"Right," Nabiki said.

Nabiki walk to the kitchen. Ryou look at Nabiki as he stood next to the kitchen door. "You talked for a while," Ryou said.

"Just someone from a local restaurant," Nabiki said, "She came here to get more than just something to eat."

"I hope I don't lose one of staff," Ryou said, "This place is already under staff."

"You didn't," Nabiki said, "I never go back on a business deal."

Nabiki then made her to another table. There a young teen read the menu. Nabiki guess that she was a few years younger than her. Her dirty blond hair was drape an inch below her shoulder. The teen turned to look at Nabiki. Her green eyes look at Nabiki. The green of her eyes were framed by grey. She smiled showing her braces. "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

"Can I take you're order?" Nabiki grunted.

"Sorry," the teen said, "I'm Seed. Just came here from America."

"May I take your order?" Nabiki said.

"I'll have a nice club sandwich," Seed said.

"Alright," Nabiki said. As Nabiki walk away, Seed pulls a book from the hood of her sweatshirt.

Nabiki walks into the kitchen. She places the order with the other waiting orders. Then she slips into a chair. She made a small smile as constant pain fades. "Taking a brake," Kasumi said, "That's good. If you force yourself too hard you'll only get hurt more."

Jessibelle came running in. She slams an order down. "That ten orders taken and seven delivered so that's seven," she cheered she turn to Nabiki. "How many do you have?"

"I took five orders and delivered three," Nabiki said.

"Three," Jessibelle yelled, "Why do you have just three?"

"I'm hurt," Nabiki said pointing at her knee.

"What," Jessibelle yelled, "How can you be my rival if you're hurt?"

"We went over this before," Nabiki said.

""I know but you never answer my question," Jessibelle said.

Nabiki smiled and said, "I'm sure that Ichigo has more than you."

"Right," Jessibelle said. She pulled the order from Kasumi hands and ran from the room.

Later in the day the shop was closed. The waitress just sat in the kitchen. The sound of joyful chatter was given way to the sound of a broom pushing along the floor. "All of you did a good job," Kasumi said.

"Hey Kasumi," Ryou said, "I hope you don't mind but I want to teach you about the lab. It would be helpful if someone was here to help the girls out."

"Sure," Kasumi said, "I need to stay later to clean. Girls you may change and go."

Soon, Nabiki, Ichigo and Jessibelle walk from Mew Mew Café. "So Ichigo how many tables did you serve?" Jessibelle asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said looking at the sky, "I never counted."

"What," Jessibelle scream, "One hurt and the others don't count. How can we find the best?"

Just then a load bang came from over the tree line. "Come on," Ichigo yelled.

"We should wait to see if it's a monster," Nabiki said.

"Yea," Jessibelle said placing her hands behind her head. "It could be some bonehead martial artists going at it."

"Hey," Nabiki said, "I still practice the arts and you do too."

"Only because my parents force me to," Jessibelle said.

The three watched as a male landed before them. He stood up not bothering the beat the dust from his black pants. His long black ponytail bounces off his red shirt as his ready himself for his next move. Another teen leap toward them. He wore a worn, dull gold shirt with equally worn olive green pants. A yellow with short black strips headband kept his long bangs from getting into his sight. He swung an umbrella at the ponytail teen but he jump leave the umbrella to make a dent in the cement.

"See its just Ranma and Ryoga," Nabiki said, "I think we should walk another way."

They passed through a well wooden part of the park. A high pitch scream made them run. They saw a young teen hanging from a beast's mouth by the hood she worn. The dog-like head swung the teen back and forth. The cat head of the beast turned to see the three new comes and hiss. Just then the hood holding the teen rips sending the teen at the group.

"I got her," Jessibelle yelled. Second later, both slam into the ground. The two heads of the beast growl at the group as it watch them. Its long cat-like tail sway.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as look young teen. With the hood gone she could see a strange white mark on the young teen's shoulder.

As Nabiki slowly lower herself to the teen, she keeps her eyes on the beast. It walks around them. It gazes lock onto them. It walk on four dogs like legs with two cat like legs come from the side of it shoulder. Nabiki look down at the young teen. She remembers the young teen from the café, Seed. She watches as the strange pink creature hover to Seed and a open is small mouth so a power pendant drop in front of Seed.

Nabiki rose up and turn back to the monster. "It getting closer," Nabiki said.

Ichigo help Seed to her feet. Jessibelle jump to her feet. "Look like it's done wondering if we're a threat or prey," Jessibelle said, "I don't like the outcome."

"Just do what we're doing," Ichigo told Seed. "Mewtaphor."

"This is some strange custom," Seed said, "But Mewtaphor." She was now wearing a white tank-top with no sleeves and a knee-length skirt, all with gray fringe around they edges of the outfit, along with a matching choker connected to the power pendant and the same separated sleeves as Ichigo, only matching the white outfit. A small deer tail came from her. On top of her head was a pair of deer ears. "Okay," Seed said, "What now?"

"We need to fight," Nabiki said running at the charging beast.

"I'm not going to fight," Seed said.

"Yes, you are," Jessibelle said as she grabs Seed and started to drag her.

Nabiki leapt over the claw swung at her. Ichigo was not so lucky. As she recover from the cat paw smashing her into the ground, the dog head lower itself to Ichigo it teeth clearly shown.

"Get away from her," Jessibelle yelled. As she spins her blade to strike the dog head, the cat's open mouth rushes at her. She jumps back. She bent her right leg as she raised the blade of her staff up. "Hey, Newby," She yelled at Seed, "Do something."

"I'm not going to fight it," Seed cry as she steps back.

"You don't have a choice," Jessibelle yelled as block one of the beast claw. "Just try your attack."

"Forest Beckon!" Seed yelled. Her right knee rest on the ground as she place her left hand on it as well. Around the beast trees rose from the ground. Braches came from the trees wrapping around the beast. Nabiki leap from behind the beast. She kicks the cat head into the dog head.

The beast readies its cat paw to strike. The tree branches wrap around the paw. The monster leaps up. The sound of splintering woods erupted from the trees.

"Nabiki," Ichigo said.

Nabiki nodded and both grab their heart shape rod. "Strawberry Check," They both yelled. The beast howled in pain until it crumbles into dust.

"I guess you won't need me," Ichigo said, "I'm glade I don't need to ride the train here again."

* * *

JustWriter2 - Beta read this and came up with the new the mew mew, Seed.

I'm willing to listens any ideals.

I could use a normal strangeness that happen to Ranma.

I plan on having two new mew mews but I still don't have a clue who they would be or their mew mew form.

Sheng.Long 2006 –Thanks. I don't want it to become the stander Ranma becomes a magical girl type. There are many stories out there where Ranma becomes a sailor scout. There many good story moments if Ranma does not become mew mew, like Ranma chasing Mew Mew Nabiki.

Innortal - Thanks

JustWriter2 - Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Kasumi walk into to Nabiki's room. She taps on the door. She stood there waiting for a reply. After a while, she pushes the door open. Nabiki was in her bed. A fox tail wrap around Nabiki and rest in a hug by Nabiki. One fox like ear Nabiki's head twitched as Kasumi took a step into the room.

Slowly Kasumi made her way to Nabiki the fox ears track her movement. Standing over Nabiki she started to pull on the fox ears. Slowly Nabiki open her eyes. "What do you want?" Nabiki asked with a dull voice, "There no school today."

"I want to talk about being mew mews," Kasumi said.

"Later," Nabiki grunted and pulled the blanket over her head. All Kasumi could see of her sister was her foxes ears and tail.

"I don't have a lot of time while cooking," Kasumi said, "I want to say that I'm proud of you."

The blanket was folded down. Nabiki look at her sister with wide eyes. "What for?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi smile and she sat on the bed. "You haven't charging anyone a fee for saving them as a mew mew," she said.

Nabiki push herself into a sitting position. "The first monster I just watch as the others attack it," Nabiki said, "I changed after all the others could not hurt it and went into the fight. That started my problems. Now every one is after my mew mew form. If they see my fox ears and tail coming out of me then even Kuno can figure it out."

Kasumi smiled and said, "I may not be a mew mew but I know how I can help. Lay down." Her little sister just look at her. "Trust me," Kasumi said. Still is bewilderment, Nabiki lay back down. Kasumi pulled the blanket over Nabiki. "See I can help you cover up," she said as pull a pillow over Nabiki fox ears. "I'm cooking so come down when your fox parts are gone and take your medicine and clean that scrap." Kasumi pointed at the area where Nabiki's lower legs are cover. She smiled at Nabiki and walk away.

A little later, Nabiki made her way to her seat at the table. She adjusted her white shirt as she sat down. Her hand rest on her black shorts as her eyes drifts around. The table was all ready but missing the food. Genma was glancing from his plate to the kitchen. Ranma and Akane were next to each other her head clearly turn away from the other. Soun eyes were close and his arms were cross as a finger tap onto his arm.

Kasumi came from the kitchen. She carries a large tray to the table. "Kasumi," Soun said raising his head up, "Ever since you got that job you seam to be neglecting you duties here." Genma nodded lightly.

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said slipping the tray to her left arm. "If you want I'll quit."

Nabiki turn from Kasumi disappoint eyes to watches as Genma's lips twist into a small smirk. "Father," Nabiki said, "She made agreement with the owner that she'll work there. So she needs to honor the agreement. Of course if braking agreement can be done that easy then I can think of another agreement that could be just as easily broken then." Nabiki turn her head to Ranma and Akane.

"Well," Soun said, "You must honor your agreement." Genma frown as Nabiki smirk.

"If you insist Father," Kasumi said with a smile.

After the meal, Nabiki left her room with her day clothes resting in her arm. On her way to the bathroom, she past her younger sister. "Hello my dear sweet sister," Akane said, "So what are your plans today?"

"Other than some school work, I planned on going to take a walk," Nabiki said.

"While you're out there could you do me a favor my dear sister?" Akane asked, "If you learn anything about the fox tail girl come and tell me."

Nabiki took a deep breath. Using what little space between Akane and the wall, Nabiki slip past her sister. "We'll see," Nabiki said.

"Hey!" Akane yelled as she turns to her sister's back. "What do you mean by that?" The halls rumble to her mighty bellow.

As Nabiki's finger dig into her ringing ear, she said, "Don't yell so loud." She continues to walk to the bathroom.

Ranma rested his back on the wall next to the door. His hands were in his pocket. His eyes were resting on the wall before him. He turns to see Nabiki. "You know the fox tail girl I was talking about," Ranma said, "More of the monsters that I can't hurt are coming so I need to learn the fox tail girl's style."

"I need to look into it first," Nabiki said.

"I may have little money but I'm sure there are others away to pay," Ranma said.

"All I know is what I heard about this girl," Nabiki said, "I want to learn as much as I can before I make an agreement." She closed the door being her. "This is going to be a long day."

Freshly cleaned, Nabiki slowly open the door. She scans the stairs. Other than Kasumi humming drifting by there was nothing. She steps down the stair. Her eyes search for he sister or Ranma. She took another step as she continues to look for hints of the two. She walks down the rest of the way and then slip out the door.

Outside, Nabiki look up at the blue sky. The few clouds did little to block the blue sky and bright sun. She then bent her hurt knees. The screaming pain dims down to an inconvenience.

She got to the street when Ashley walks up to her. "Hello, Nabiki," Ashley said her lips force into a smile, "How the loans been?"

"So you're the one that been stealing my loans," Nabiki said crossing her arms.

Ashley spread into a large smile. "You were busy so I slowly pay them off," she said. She walks away. She turns her head to Nabiki and said, "You may want to keep working I'm always looking for a new source."

Later, Nabiki turn to see Shampoo. The purple hair Amazon walk by her arm wrap about long shafts of bamboo. She stop near Nabiki and said, "Shampoo don't need your help."

"Then how are you going to get the fox tail girl?" Nabiki asked,

"Shampoo show you." The Amazon continues walking.

Nabiki follow Shampoo. Near the Cat Café, Shampoo drops all but one of the bamboos. She wove the shaft into a large box made from woven box. "Mercenary girl came to see my great plan," Shampoo said. She smiled and proudly stood before the open gate. "We use traps to capture small animals so Shampoo made it bigger. I just need some yummy food"

"I wouldn't get caught by that," Nabiki said before walking away. As made her way back to the main streets, she spoke to the silent walls, "I just hope if I have a fox side that it won't drag me into the cage."

"I'm sure that it won't be that bad," Jessibelle said. She strolls from the main street. She wore a black skirt along with a white shirt and black vest. "How's your knee?"

"Better," Nabiki said.

"Great," Jessibelle cheered as she jump onto a trash can. She bent down pointing at Nabiki "You will be my rival."

"I said that I'm feeling better not normal," Nabiki said.

"What!" Jessibelle yelled. She tips over the trash can and hit the garbage cover ground. "Anyway, I heard you and thought that we could get some ice cream,"

"Have you forgotten that we work at the only café that sells ice cream and were off," Seed said as she closed her book. She places her book back into her black hood. "Why are you laying in the trash?" She low herself down to help Jessibelle up but still high enough to keep her jeans from getting dirty.

"So you caretakers agree that you could work at the café," Jessibelle said.

"They thought it would be a great way for me to meet some girls," Seed said as Nabiki continue her way to the main street. Jessibelle took off after Nabiki.

A little down the road, Nabiki turn to Jessibelle and Seed. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

Jessibelle rub the back of her head and said, "The truth is I don't have anything else to do today."

"Those that are taking care of me thought that it would be good for me to spend time with some of the locals," Seed said.

"So you're going to follow me around," Nabiki said.

"We're a team," Jessibelle said, "So we should try to get know each other."

"I had plans that I need to handle alone," Nabiki said.

"Too bad," Jessibelle said, "We're hanging out together."

Nabiki lowers her head and says, "So I need to come up with a new plan."

A gloomy fog came around them. It was as if the shadows change into a dark mist. The sun dimmed down to cloud cover moon light. The three look at gray out buildings. "Well," a voice rumbles around them, "Three souls to rip from their bodies so the bland can devour them." Nabiki turn to see Akane there. Her sister's eyes were black as she held a sword oozing black mist.

* * *

I'm lookingforany way to improve this story. Ideals would be helpful.I'm always looking for anewand bettersummary. I would like more than telling me aboutgrammar. Tell me your ideals, what you think could be improve and what is good about the story.

Akane isinvolve in a normal local problem. It has nothing to do with Mew Mews.

JustWriter2 – Thanks for read them before.

Innortal – Thanks

NoshMono – Thanks. I want to keep this from becoming the stander Ranma becomes magical girl.

Sammy – I had a problem that there were powerful fighters there so I made the monsters that normal humans attack can not hurt them and chi attacks make them stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

* * *

Nabiki steps back when her sister smiles like predator to corner pray. Akane ready the blade overflowing with darkness. She sneers as she runs at the three. Nabiki shoves Seed down then she dropd. She watches as the evil oozing blade passes inches above her.

Akane raises her blade once more. She rushes the blade at Nabiki only to have a force stop her arm. Akane turns to Jessibelle. "Release me," Akane grunted. Jessibelle's body sways with each pull but her grip remains strong. "The blade will enjoy your soul," Akane yells as she kicks Jessibelle.

While her sister walks to Jessibelle, Nabiki pushed Seed to the side of the street. Nabiki runs at her sister. Akane turns toward her. A moment later, Nabiki found herself holding her sister's arm with the blade brushing the side of her stomach.

Nabiki watches her sister tip over while at the same time her sister's arm slips free. Jessibelle finishes her kick by pushing off the ground so she could get to her feet.

Akane was spread on the ground. The blade was inches from her hand. Akane lifts her head. "Nabiki, where am I?" she asks. Just then, smoke ooze from the blade. It grapples Akane's hand and drags itself into her hand. Anger fill her eyes as she growl, "Fighting only fuel the blade hunger." With a battle yell, she swings the blade at them.

They jump back. Nabiki lands only to have her hurt knee give out. Jessibelle grabs Nabiki and asks, "Are you alright?"

"My doctor told me not to practice the arts while hurt," Nabiki says.

"Then why are you fighting?"

"This is self defense," Nabiki answers.

Akane step up to them, the sword waiting to strike. "Why won't this body move correctly?" She asked as she steps closer. "No matter," Akane says with a warp smile. "It's been centuries since I got to use this attack." Akane lays the sword flat. Akane look past the blade at Nabiki and Jessibelle. "Shadows of the enslaved souls come strike my enemies."

The blackness fogs around them and gathers behind Akane. Just then a shadow form rushes from the shadow sphere between them. Nabiki and Jessibelle look back to see a large cut thought a brick wall.

"I think its time to become mew mews," Jessibelle says.

"Akane." Nabiki turns toward the source to see Ranma come running.

"Curses, he found me," Akane says. Quickly she turns and sprints off into the shadow.

"Hey, Nabiki," Ranma says, "Did you see Akane?"

Nabiki gave a sly smile and says, "She just passed by. I'm willing to tell you how to stop her but are you willing to pay?" Nabiki moves her hand to Ranma.

"If she is your sister it is your job to help her," Seed says as she slips from behind some trash cans.

"That's right. She's your family!" Jessibelle yelled as she grabs Nabiki in a head lock.

"This is business," Nabiki says. Jessibelle just tighten her grip. "Alright," she says. Free from the headlock, Nabiki wrap her hand around Ranma and stroll a little away from the group. "Akane is under the control of the sword. Also the one that is controlling Akane fights with a speed style while Akane fights with strength."

After a few moments, Ranma nods and leap way. "How can you let him run off after danger like that," Jessibelle says as she sprinted next to Nabiki. "Come on," Jessibelle says, "He may need some mew mew help."

"He doesn't need our help," Nabiki says.

"Well the only way to tell for sure is to watch," Jessibelle says.

Jessibelle drags Seed down the street with Nabiki following. Beyond a group of people, Ranma eyes lock on Akane. Akane points the blade at Ranma and says, "Your soul will be taken by my blade."

"I'm going to drag that blade from Akane's hand," Ranma says.

Akane rushes at Ranma. Using his body superior quickness, Ranma grabs Akane's arm. Soon Ranma secures Akane arm. Using his foot, he presses the blade into the ground. The dark mist snake it way up. Ranma is force to lift his foot. The blade rose but before it could land in Akane's hand, a golden bubble appear around.

"I am sorry," a man says. He wore a long white robe. His hair reaches his shoulders. Next to him were to two female teens. They both wore grey robes. One had her hand raised and was muttering. "I told her not to touch," The man says as he walks to the sword. "She just didn't listen," the man continues as he encases the sword in a box.

The man walks over to the two teens. He places his hand on the teens that lowers her hand. "Well performed Spell, Hikari," He says.

"Thank you father," the teen replied.

"You earn the praise," The man says. He turns to the other teen. "Yuki, first you get that tattoo then you let someone grab the sword."

"Sorry, dad," the teen says, "But this mark just appear." Nabiki look at a violet mark on the teen's forearm. There was a diamond with fourth of a circle arc coming from its sides and bolts below the arcs. "It could mean some thing."

"Just like those over pricey jeans and those short shirts you buy," the man says, "Beside you can only cast the basic of spells."

"What wrong with looking good?" Yuki asked.

"It's wrong when you ink up your arm," the man says, "It your mistakes that cause this so you should clean the mess up. The boy that freed the girl from the sword deserves something." The man turns to the other teen. "Come, Hikari we need to get place a stronger spell on this sword."

"I may break a nail," Yuki yells as she slow the man her hand. She turns to Ranma. As she walks to Ranma she wrote onto a card. "Our shop location is written on the card. We sell magical items and can be hired out some of my family magic users."

"I'll take that," Nabiki says taking the business card. She smiles at Ranma. "You owe me."

"That's worth more than the information," Ranma yells.

"We'll talk about later," Nabiki says as she pushes Yuki away.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asks. She pushes Nabiki from her.

"You're coming with use," Jessibelle says. Quickly, Yuki was grabs in a headlock. "Where to?" Jessibelle ask as Yuki fought to get free from the headlock.

Seed just rub her head. "The café would be the best place," Seed says.

Nabiki walk down a side street with the others behind her. Nabiki block out Yuki yelling. Jessibelle each time told her to stop. The Jessibelle drag Yuki into Nabiki when she stops.

"Why did you stop?" Jessibelle asks.

"Ryou," Nabiki says.

The blond walks up to the group. He looks at Jessibelle holding another teen. "I was hoping that you would be a normal group," he says.

"Look at this," Jessibelle says using her free hand to show the mark on Yuki's arm.

A small orange fur ball fly from behind Ryou. It flew to Nabiki. Its main body was light orange and had large dark orange eyes. Also dark orange was it cat like ears and tails, and a pair of wings. "What's this?" Nabiki asks. She looks down at the creature that is rubbing her chest.

"Since you're fighting monster that I don't know anything about, this thing will gather some of that red dust that you say the monster brake into," Ryou says, "I may be able to find a way to know when one is active."

They watch as it flew to Yuki's hand that was held be Jessibelle. A portal open where one would think its mouth should be and drop a pendant into Yuki's hand. Lastly it flew back to Nabiki.

"Look like you got a pet," Jessibelle says, "Nabiki, what her name?"

"That creature is cute," Yuki says, "But can you tell me what is this?" She shows her pendant. "And how does it relate to the mark on my arms?"

"You can't tell anyone about this," Ryou says, "No even your family."

A powerful blast rushes past them. "I think we should show her," Jessibelle says, "That way we can see what cause that boom."

Nabiki pulled out her pendant. "Mewtaphor," She yells. After changing, she leaps off a fence and jump to a low roof. With Jessibelle next to her, she turns to Seed just looking at them.

"I can't make it," Seed says.

"Cute," Yuki yelled. With a smile as she quickly look at her body. She had long violet boot with a band on her right leg. She had the same color shorts. Her top was cut at an angle showing skin. The top and bottom were attached by violet strip going down her sides. She wore long gloves. Coming from her violet hair were large wide ears. "And I have bat ears."

"We don't have time for this," Jessibelle yells, "Just try it."

Yuki smile as leap from the fence to the roof. "Lets see my sister do that," she says, "And these gloves protect my nails better."

With her eyes close she ran to the fence. With luck, Seed was able to get her right foot on the fence and push off. Soon pair of hands grabs her arms. "Keep you eyes open when jumping," Nabiki says freeing Seed arm.

"She's right," Jessibelle said as Nabiki jumps to the next roof.

From a near by roof, Nabiki watch as Kuno stood ready his wooden sword to attack. He stairs at a lizard that is taller than me. Encase in armor made of dull grey scales, the lizard large green eyes lock on Kuno. It had large spike coming from it spine. They stop just before its long tail.

"Beast that foul sorcery Ranma summon, I will stop you," Kuno yells just before he ran at the lizard. He use an upwards strike to hit the beast's jaw. The huge lizard simply turns it head to the left and swung it to the right.

Kuno was force the ground a few feet from the lizard. The lizard sneer at him showing many sharp teeth. Then it flicks it tail. Ripping from its body, Tail spins around until it came in contact with Kuno.

"You foul beast," Kuno yelled as the tail wrap around him. Between him and the lizard, Nabiki and the other mew mews land. "My fox tail warrior," Kuno yells as she pauses from struggling.

"Your boyfriend?" Jessibelle asked. Yuki giggles.

"Let's just stop the monster," Nabiki says.

The lizard steps to them. "I'll start," Yuki says. She raises her hand as bots travel between her fingers. She crosses her arms. "Screeching bots," she yelled unfolding her arms. The energy rushes at the monster. The lizard scream as the energy burned into it skin. Still in pain the lizard bit at Yuki. She leap back to see the jaws closing inches from her.

"Fire Strike." Nabiki's burning fist hit the lizard skull. She landed just before one of the spike. The lizard started to buck. She found herself hurled off. Her shoulder smashes into the ground.

Turning from Nabiki, Jessibelle looks at the two other mew mews. "Hold it off," she says, "I'll see if she alright." Seed and Yuki nods. Seed drop her hand to the ground as Yuki created bots running between her fingers. As the lizard was hit by bots and trees, Jessibelle move Nabiki into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"I'm Fine," Nabiki says standing up, "Its hide tuff." She watches as it hiss at Yuki.

"It underbelly should not be as tuff," Seed says, "I think I could show its underbelly." She places her hands on the ground and yelled, "Forest Beckon!" The vines grow from the ground to wrap around the neck of the lizard. A tree grew then from the ground forcing the monster head up.

"I'll cut a wound," Jessibelle says. She rushes at the lizard as an ice rod appear in her arms. As the lizard claw at the plant that holds it, Jessibelle slashes into the lizard belly. The beast screeches.

"I'll make it deeper," Yuki says as she readies her attack. She smile at her energy attack burns into the lizard's wound.

Nabiki pulls out her heart rod, "Strawberry check." The lizard howls as he broke apart. Nabiki watches as the fur ball fly over to the cloud of red dust.

"They're strong," a lady says as her brush off her red dress. "I need to more than just make those cute animals. A trap may be needed."

"My Fox tail warrior," Kuno yells and grabs Nabiki's leg.

Nabiki franticly kicks the leg capture by Kuno. She continues to shake her leg until Kuno drop from her leg. Newly free, Nabiki took off. "Wait my fox tail samurai," Kuno yelled running after the colorful dress females.

"This is why I hate changing," Nabiki says as they turn a corner, "Why do I get chase every time?"

"Its training," Jessibelle says, "You'll be the best runner and jumper in the group."

"It must be great to be popular even if they don't know the real you," Yuki cheered.

"There must be something it caught his attention," Seed yelled.

"Not is attention," Nabiki says, "himself." She turns down a smaller alleyway.

Shampoo heard a crash as the string she held is pull from her fingers. She moves out of her hiding place. In the back of her trap was Kuno. His face had a red cross on it. One the cage four girls in colorful clothing sat.

"Fox tail girl," Shampoo growled, "Airen is mine." Nabiki sprinted along the rods of bamboo. She and the rest of the mew mews lands with splinter bamboo hitting the ground around them. With her heart pound pace increased, Nabiki sprints away.

Seed got next to Nabiki and asks, "Do we need to fight her as well?"

"No," Nabiki says, "We lose, she'll kill us. We win and she'll hunt us down to kill us."

"Talk about sore loser," Jessibelle says.

"She after me," Nabiki says.

Shampoo watch as the teen in white and blue jump to the left as the one in violet jump to the right. She closes in on the orange dress teen. "That tail could make a warm coat," Shampoo yells.

Nabiki found her feet moving faster. As Nabiki continue to run, slowly her breathing got heavy. Her eyes lock onto a fire escape. Using the last of her energy, she uses it like a ladder. She drags herself up to the roof and rolls herself onto it. Over her heavy breathing, Shampoo screams was fad away.

"Are you alright?" a male asks. Slowly Ranma came into view.

* * *

JustWriter2 profread.

Innortal help me to come up with Yuki.

* * *

JustWriter2 - Thank your help.

Innortal - Even come up withideals for"normal" local action would be helpful.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

"Are you alright?" a male asks. Slowly Ranma came into view.

With her low energy, Nabiki could just stare at Ranma. Nabiki tries to roll to get up. She found herself looking at the ground below her. Only a hand keep her from continuing to roll over the edge. Ranma rolls Nabiki her back to safe. Then, he lifts her up and carries her from the edge. He rests her back on a wall that encases the staircase leading to the roof.

"Are you alright?" Ranma asks.

Slowly Nabiki takes a breath in and releases it. She did it two more times. Then she starts to talk, "I'm fine."

"That's good," Ranma says. He sits next to Nabiki. "I know that you're able to fight those monsters. I would like to know your arts. Can you train me in it?" He felt a weight on his shoulder. He turns to see Nabiki's head on his shoulder. Her orange eyes were close. Her fox ears flick a little.

"Excuse me," Jessibelle says. She steps close to the two of them. "I'll take care of her," she says. She turns her back to Ranma. "Can you help a lady and place her on my back." Ranma nods and lifts Nabiki up. "Thanks, oh I can't carry her and be chase. Would you mind not chasing us?"

"Sure," Ranma says. He place Nabiki onto Jessibelle back. "I was hoping that I could learn your art."

"It's not my place to say so," Jessibelle says, "Our leader is asleep at the moment." She drops onto the fire escape. Ranma walk over to the edge and saw girl in light blue run off.

The door behind Ranma opens. "Where's the fox tail girl?" Akane asks as she runs next to him. On the dull buildings she watches orange clothes moving. Akane drop onto the fire escape. Ranma listen to the metal step slowly fade.

Nabiki feels a sheet drape over her. Her fox ears flick as she listens. She reluctantly opens her eyes. She looks at the healthy green trees passes the window. From behind her she hears, "Good you're awake." Nabiki quickly cover her head with the pillow.

"Practice at that," Jessibelle says, "Did you know this café had a bedroom? Get up. The others are down stairs. But first, change to you civilian form."

In the main dinning room, Yuki sat on one of the chairs with Seed. When Nabiki walk into the room, Yuki stood up. "Nice place you work here," Yuki says.

"That's good," Nabiki says, "You're going to work here."

"No way," Yuki yelled, "With all those trays I could break a nail." She raises her hand to show nails. Each one was carefully trimmed and painted.

"Then you can greet and take care of the casher," Nabiki says as she walks to the door. "I'm going home."

"Why should I work here anyway?" Yuki asked. Nabiki turn and simply flick the business card that the magic user gave Ranma.

Nabiki walks down the street. Her pockets felt empty for being so late in the afternoon. She slips into her home. Lingering is the smell chicken was in the air. Over her little sister's yelling match with her fiancée, she could hear one of the old men playing the game.

"Welcome back," Kasumi says, "Would you mind helping me cook?"

"Fine," Nabiki says.

Kasumi walk into the kitchen. "Have a seat." Nabiki slip onto the counter. "I understand there was a fight with the mew mews," Kasumi says as she chops up a carrot, "So what do you think about it?"

Nabiki look at her hands resting in her lap. She took a deep breath before she starts to speak, "We'll talk about it someplace less open."

"I hope you didn't push yourself too far with that sword after you," Kasumi says. Nabiki turn to her sister. "Ranma came in complaining about how you ripped him off taking the card for something he could learn on his own. You owe him for it."

"She meets the standard of a waitress at the café, if you know what I mean," Nabiki says.

"You still owe Ranma," Kasumi says. Nabiki slip off the counter and walk away. "I'm sure Ranma will understand if you tell why you need her."

"Why do you care so much?" Nabiki asks.

"You gave your world," Kasumi says, "He's planning to have you to help him with getting the _Fox Tail Girl_ to teach him her art."

"Ranma will do anything for the arts," Nabiki says looking at the ground. "Even ask someone to help."

Kasumi turns to the food once more. She places the chopped carrots into the pot. "Ranma said that he wants to talk to her and he's not good at diplomatic talks. If you don't then he go to someone else someone that could learn more about her than wanted."

Nabiki nods and walk away. She stops just inside the kitchen. She could no long hear Ranma and Akane's voices. By the lack of a load crash, Nabiki guess that it was not their repetitive name calling match.

Nabiki walks into the living area. There Ranma sat looking at the TV. He stands up and turns to Nabiki. He places his hand behind his head as he spokes, "I thought of a way to repay for the favor you took."

Nabiki stop and rotates her head to face Ranma "What would that be?" she asks trying to hide the knowledge that Kasumi gave her.

"I want your help to get Mew Mew Fox to agree to teach her art to me."

"Why do you need me?" Nabiki asks placing her hand on her hip. "From what I heard she can jump higher than me. She can easily leap away from me. I can't help you get her."

"I don't need your help with that," Ranma says, "I need your help with tracking her, and I need you to help to get her agree to train me. Fighting won't help with that."

"I understand getting her to agree, but why tracking her?"

"I can't talk to her if I don't know where to find her. I can't track her in the city."

Nabiki rub her chin. "I guess that I can help with trying to get her to teach you. I'll give you any information I hear about the Fox Tail Girl…for a while."

"Alright," Ranma says.

Nabiki left to her room to read. Since she did not do any business, there was not a thing for her to update. Later, she sat at the dinning table. The Saotomes were fighting over food. "I need to talk to you Nabiki," Akane says.

"After dinner," Nabiki responds, "When we're not with the others."

"My daughters are keeping secrets from me," the girls' father says as his eyes starts to water.

"Father," Nabiki says, "She has a problem that she needs her old sister to help solve."

After, Nabiki follows her sister into the dojo. "Have you heard anything?" Akane asked as she stood in the middle of the floor.

"I'm guessing about this Fox Tail Girl," Nabiki says as she rest on the wall near the door, "I'm just hearing what you know."

"I need to know where her den is. She's running from me. I can win the fight if I can force her into a fight."

"She's good at hiding," Nabiki says, "That type of information would be costly."

Akane walks over to her sister. "I need help and you're my sister," Akane says.

"I'll tell you what I learn…for a discount," Nabiki says.

Nabiki walks from the dojo. She rubs head but it did little to stop pain in her head. She walks to her room. She grabs her camera. A little later, she enters her room once more. She starts to develop the photos she took. "These should get good prices," Nabiki says as she smiles. As she continues to work on the photos, the pain in her head got stronger.

She stumbles out of her room. Using the wall for support, she made her way to the stairs. Then she made her way trough the halls. She slips into the bathroom and stagger to the medicine cabernet.

"Nabiki!" Ranma yells as he covers his body. With pill in hand Nabiki turn to her sister fiancée. A little off balance, she took the pill and stumble out.

She drops onto her bed. Slowly she closes her eyes. She woke to Kasumi over looking her. "Are you going to make a habit of leaning over me when I wake," Nabiki says despite the grinding in her throat.

"Ranma says you were sick, "Kasumi says, "Before Akane hit him." She places her hand on Nabiki's forehead. "It looks like he's right. You should rest." Nabiki found herself spending most of the next day in bed.

The next day, Nabiki finish putting on her school uniform. She been up since the Saotomes started to fight. She had just to wait until her fox tail and ears were gone. She left the room she been in for more than a day She walk down and found her sister cooking.

"You're up early," Kasumi says.

"You sleep for more than a day and see how you feel," Nabiki says.

"It's good that you're better," Kasumi says.

"Too bad I was sick all day," Nabiki says.

"At least you didn't miss school."

"I guess," Nabiki says.

After eating her meal, Nabiki made her way to the school. She glances at her reflection. When she came to the school, a few of her workers came running to her. "Nabiki," One panicky says.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki asks.

"Ashley starts out on her own but she took all the others," another workers says, "They took all the betting slips. We don't have the time to make more."

"Calm down," Nabiki says, "We need to secure what we can of the network. We need to see what we still have and what they took." The girls nods and runs off.

Ashley walks up to Nabiki's back. "Having a problem?" Ashley asks, "You're not taking bets." She places one of her finger to her chin. "That's right. You lost all the betting slips. I took all the workers that I wanted. I promised them more pay which is easy with cutting group number down. Luckily, you already have another job. If you beg me then I may rehire you but half the part of the others being a newbie and all."

Nabiki was about to respond the first bell rang. "Don't count me out," Nabiki says before she left to her class.

A little later, Nabiki sat in the class tapping her pen to her book. 'How could she before this with out me noticing,' she though as she tap faster. She watches the teacher to stop her lecture, and walk to the door.

"Class," The teacher says, "It turn out we have a new student." A teen walks into the room. Her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. She wore glasses over her green eyes. "Her name is Erika Yamagata. Please greet her warmly. Nabiki you have the highest grade and you don't care about what I say so show Yamagata around."

"Come on," Nabiki says as she walks out of the classroom.

Nabiki walks down the hall with Erika next to her. She was skipping while humming. "This is the hall," Nabiki says, "If you don't know what its uses are for then you shouldn't be here."

"I know," Erika says with a smile, "I could be in college but my parents though it would be better for me to be with others my age." She stops. "You want to see something." Nabiki stop and turn to Erika. She was lifting up her skirt showing a brown mark on her leg. "It just appeared one day."

"Aren't you worried about it?" Nabiki says.

Erika tilts her head and asks, "Should I?"

'Why can't we pick the mew mews?' Nabiki though as she continue the tour.

After the tour, Nabiki's day was normal for a while. She finished placing her money where the photos she took were. She drops down and starts to eat. After eating for a while a small shadow cover her meal. She looks up to see the orange fur ball hovering near her. It quickly flew to Nabiki chest and start to rub her.

"Hey sis," Akane says walking up with Ranma next to her. "What's that?" She asks pointing at the fur clung to Nabiki's chest.

* * *

Any help would be great. I would like some help to increase reveiws. I am having a hard time coming up with events that would happen in Ranma's world like a scheme against Ranma, magic gone wrong, or anything. I do not want to have the story to forget about what would happen around in Ranma world other than Nabiki being a mew mew. 

Innortal – Thanks. I need help

NoshMono - Sorry it took so long

JustWriter2 – I haven't made a decision for a guy for Nabiki. I think I'll let the reviewers pick.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

"Hey sis," Akane says walking up with Ranma next to her. "What's that?" She asks pointing at the fur clung to Nabiki's chest.

Nabiki just stares at the orange creature rubbing her chest. "It just flew at me," Nabiki say. She picks up some of her food and lifts it to her mouth. The orange fur ball flew into her lap.

"What its name?" Akane ask.

"I don't know because I don't own it," Nabiki says as she lowers her bite.

"Then why did you feed it?" Akane asks.

Nabiki look down to see the food she about to eat was gone. Nabiki grab another piece only to have it taken away from her. She stares at the creature licking its lips. It looks at her with large eyes. Nabiki roll her eyes as grab another piece. The creature flew after it. Nabiki moves the food only to have the creature fly after it.

Akane watches Nabiki move the food away only to have the creature chasing it for a while before she start to talks, "Stop playing with your pet."

Nabiki look at her sister as she lost another bite of food. "Why are you here?" she asks grabbing another piece. Luckily, the creature did no go for a fourth piece.

"What have you learn about the fox tail girl?" Akane asks.

"Haft the normal price," Nabiki says. She raises her hand only to her sister.

"Why doesn't Ranma need to pay?" Akane asked as she hands over the money.

"Prior business agreement," Nabiki says. She slips the money away. "There is no new information about the fox tail girl but I can tell you who is after her."

"How will that help," Akane scream, "I want my money back."

Nabiki roll her eyes and says, "My dear sister there are others that are hunting her. Each has come to the same conclusion: information is key. Each piece brings you closer to finding out about her. For that reason the others want yours but you can try to get their." She smiles when Ranma and Akane stare at each other. "Anyway Kuno think of her as his third love and Shampoo sees her as an obstacle thanks to Ranma chasing her."

"That all," Ranma says, "I've been hearing everyone talking about her. Many are wondering who she is."

"Really," Nabiki says. She closes her eyes for a second or two. "They are passive. They're not active in the hunt. They'll wait around until the answer is found then learn about her." She stood up. "I'll see what I can learn from my sources. I'll tell what I learn when we're at home." As she walks away, she glances back to see Ranma and Akane staring at each other.

After lunch, Nabiki walk to her classroom. She walks down the hall by group of student with wide eyes. She waves her hand trying to hit the flying creature. With her head hanging, she walks into her classroom. Her follow students waiting for class to start had their eyes drift toward the hovering orange fur ball. Nabiki stops and look at her teacher. Her teacher stares at the creature for a while before saying, "It's so cute. What her name?"

"She just flew to me," Nabiki says.

"You need to take care of her," the teacher says, "Or I'll steal the little cutie away from you."

"What about the rule about pets?" another student asks.

"I'm sure it's okay as long as it does not distract anyone during class," the teacher says. As she made her way to her seat, Nabiki takes a deep breath and looks at the roof.

"Hi, Nabiki," Erika say. Then she sat at her desk next to Nabiki's. "What that?" pointing at the orange creature orbiting Nabiki's head.

"My shadow," Nabiki says.

"Mine's black," Erika say. She points at the darkness on the ground.

"I say that because it following me around," Nabiki say.

"Class is starting now. Take your seats," the teacher says.

Nabiki reaches into her bag. She drops her math book on her desk it opens to a random page. She places her elbow on her desk then she rests her chin on her palm. She watches the world outside as the teacher continues to talk.

She felt warm air roll down her arm. She looks over to see Erika's head hovering over her shoulder. She looks down to see the orange creature lay in the center of her book. Its eyes were close and its large ear twitches a little. Its wing waves a little. It yawns and rolls to its side.

"Cute," Erika whispers as she reaches for it. The eyes open to show its orange color. Erika reaches for the fur ball. It pushes off from the book. Nabiki struggle as she was press into the desk. Erika continues to reach for the orange creature not caring about other things.

Nabiki tries to push herself from the desk. Nabiki's muscles fought to gain of a few inches. An elbow knocks her arm away. The desk jams into her chest. The edge dug deep into her chest. She places her hand onto her desk then a hand slaps her face.

"What going on here?" the teacher asks as she walks up.

"It's so cute," Erika say as she continues to grab for the creature.

Nabiki felt the weight press her down double as well as the limps smacking her double. She pushes up and slips under the desk. The rubs the red mark that was now imbedded in her chest. She found four legs still failing. Nabiki rubs her forehead before she came from under the desk. As she rises to her feet, she grabs her school bag. The creature flew from a set of hands to face Nabiki. Quickly it flew at her. Nabiki steps to the side and has it fly into her bag.

Nabiki held her bag close as the teacher and Erika continue to search. "Thanks," Nabiki yelled, "Now I need to search for her out side."

"Finders keepers," the teacher yelled. The two knock over desks and people as they rush for the door.

'Another oddball on the team,' Nabiki thought as she sat at her desk.

A little later, Nabiki took a walk down the street. She turns to her traveling companion. Erika skips next to her. "So I get to keep the pendant that came from your pet's mouth if I work at the café with you?" She asks.

"That's right," Nabiki say, "But you can't tell anyone that you have it."

"Sure," Erika says.

Nabiki walks into the café. Kasumi smiles and walks from the stove. "Nabiki, we're having problem with the stove so we many need to take some items from the menu for now."

"It won't cook fast enough," Jessibelle says.

"Let me take a look," Erika says.

"Who's this," Kasumi asked as the teen looked at the oven.

"Erika Yamagata a new student," Nabiki says, "She has a mark. I didn't tell her about it just yet."

"What about to told to you here is something you must promise to keep from everyone," Jessibelle sas as Erika looks at the stove.

"I promise," Erika says.

"You and all of us but Kasumi are a group of super heroines call the Mew Mews," Jessibelle says as she pulls out her pendant, "these pendants let us transform."

"That explain why I got the mark just before the mew mews appeared," Erika says standing up. "It should be working." Kasumi smiles as she starts to work on the stove.

"We all work here," Jessibelle say, "But for the cook and our boss is the only one not a mew mew." She steps next to Kasumi who was working with the stove. "And she," she steps next to Nabiki, "Is the team leader."

"Thanks you for getting the stove working," Kasumi says.

"You're welcome," Erika says.

"Jessibelle show her around while I get changed," Nabiki says.

Nabiki places her school bag down. Her discards clothes and tips the bag over. The orange fur creature rolls out of the bag. It open its eyes and then it mouth. Nabiki walk from the room with her uniform and the orange fur ball flies near her. Nabiki straighten her uniform as she narrow her eyes.

"Who's that," Kasumi asks pointing at the creature.

"Our boss showed it to us yesterday it flew off," Nabiki say, "It flew off at the first sign of danger and came back to me during lunch."

"I'll call it a cuddle," Kasumi says.

A little later, Nabiki walks up to a table. Her teacher sat there. "Why are you here?" Nabiki asked, "I thought teachers stay after with their clubs."

"I don't have a club to host. They say that I don't have the skill," she drops her head on the table. "Get me some ice cream. At least I have the skill for that."

Nabiki walks to her sister. "Just one ice cream any flavor," Nabiki says. She brushes the Cuddle from her shoulder.

"Not many out there," Kasumi say, "This is the only order."

"There's clubs meeting at my school today," Nabiki say, "It happens to be the closest. Those from the other school other will come shortly. I'm just glad we have extra help now."

"How so?" Kasumi say.

"They will come at the same time other school member came here," Nabiki say, "This down time means a hard time later." Kasumi hands the order to Nabiki.

The Teacher looks up to see the ice cream. "You don't have a club, right?" she asks.

"I'm working here so I don't have the time," Nabiki say.

"If you need a club," the teacher says, "It seams your pet wants you."

"What do you want cuddles?" Nabiki says. She watches the creature hover to the door. "I can't leave right now."

The door opens up. Two teens wearing the school gym uniforms rush in and slam the door. "There's a monster," one says, "at the school. It grabs the other girls."

"I'll get you two a nice glass water," Kasumi says, "Nabiki take the others and see what is going on. I take care of the guests."

"Alright," Nabiki says.

The five girls came running out the back of the café. Nabiki turns toward Jessibelle, Seed, Yuki and Erika. "Mewtamorphosis."

"This is nice," Erika says. A pointy ear came to from her brown hair. Her right arm is cover in tight brown cloth which changes into glove. Her left side has only a glove. A light brown pack was strap to her back. A same color belt wrap around her waist. Her left leg was in brown clothes while her right was bare. To finish, she wore short brown boots.

The group came to the school. In the yard, girls scream as vines held them in the air. The creature waves its large fur tail. It turns its squirrel like head to face the mew mews. Coming from where it leg are on a normal squirrel is where vines came from the monster.

"We need to save them," Jessibelle says. She grabs her ice spear and sprints forward. The ice blade slices the top of the grass. One of the three captured teens was flicked into her path. She jumps into the air. She readies her blade to stab down. Once more a teen blocks her way. As she moves her blade, vines smash into her. Jessibelle crashes onto the ground as her spear shatters next to her.

"We need to free them," Seed says.

"The vines have four origins," Erika says, "If I have a tool that I should be able to give more details about it."

"I can't us a teleporting spell on that many," Yuki says.

"Just watch," Nabiki says. Nabiki runs at the screaming teens. She continues to run at the teens. The teens eyes widen as Nabiki continues to run full speed. With only a few feet between them Nabiki leaps up. She grabs a teen's shoulder. Nabiki rolls over the teen to see the three vines that hold the teen. "Fire Strike," Nabiki yells.

The creature screeches. It wipes it burnt vine at both teens. Nabiki leap back taking the teen with her. Nabiki lands only to drop.

"I see," Seed says, "We take the shields and the monster will be open." She places her hand on the ground. The monster vines slip through the trees. Seed drop to the ground taking big breath of air.

"Can you hold them still?" Yuki asks.

"Alright," Erika says. She reaches her pack and pull out a ghostly brown cord. She arc her path to get to the monster's right side. "Wipe of wind," she flicks her arm. The brown wipe stench out and wraps around another teen. Yuki came running up from the side.

"Screeching bots," Yuki yells. The creature screams as the attack burns into the vines. Erika pulls the teen from the creature.

"There is one left to free," Jessibelle says. She turns to Nabiki. "Follow me." Nabiki nods.

Running behind Jessibelle, Nabiki could see her forming a new staff. The monster thrusts the last teen to block their path. Jessibelle stabs into the ground and leap over the teen. Nabiki did the same. "Fire Strike," Nabiki screams. She twists her body over to strike the vines try to force the teen to release her grip on the ice weapon.

They land on the beast. "I'll hold it off," Jessibelle says as she readies her new weapon. "You stop it."

"Fire Strike," Nabiki yells. Her enflamed fist slams into the monster's head. She quickly pulls out her hear-shape rod. "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!"

With the red dust remains of the monster still falling, the students watching the fight start to clap. The mew mews gather in the center the of the yard. "I love this," Yuki said as she wave to the clapping teens.

"Let go," Nabiki said. The mew mews ran off. Nabiki return to grabs Yuki, and drags her away.

On a near by roof, a female in a red dress punches a brick wall. "Mew Mews," she growls as she punches the wall once more. The second time, she force her hand through the wall.

"What wrong Thorn?" a female wearing a short blue dress asks walking up. She slip off a pair of glasses before she asks, "The prototype jellsters not working. They work fine for me in the lab."

"Truth they work better in the field, Quill," the woman in red said, "Not only to they take energy attacks but they absorbs them so they can get stronger." She stares at the former battle field and thought, 'That last jellster wasn't a test. It was an attack.' She turns and spoke once more, "They work so good that I'm taking them to the next level. Research how to use them in battle."

"What for?" Quill asks.

"To crush my enemy," Thorn said.

_Please tell me what you think or if you have any ideals about the story. Also Pairing are for reviews voting. _

_Jerry Unipeg – That's right_

_Innortal – I'm trying to get better. JustWriter2 proofreads this paper._

_cooking babe – Thanks._

_NoshMono – Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki walks home. Thanks to her secret training and the other days that she worked, her mussels are fine. The last corner home, she stops to look at the long shadow on the road. She glace around the corner to see a male in his late teens reading a paper. He raises his head up to look to the side and stares at the paper.

Nabiki hid there her eyes scanning him. 'Function base clothes,' she thought, 'He's not even looking at the paper. He's studying the dojo. Simple black pants…a small black snake embroider on the black jacket just under the right arm.' Nabiki slip out from behind the corner and made her way to her home.

While walking to door, the teen ask Nabiki, "Excuse me, is this a dojo ready for challenge?"

"Yes," Nabiki says, "Do you want to challenge?"

"If they are all women then it won't be worth it," the teen says as he cross his arm.

"I'll have you know that we have a strong man," Nabiki says raising her voice a little.

"I'm betting he's a week girly man," the teen says.

"He may have a long pony tail," Nabiki says raising her voice once more, "He's strong even if he has been training here for a year."

"Sure," The teen says, "I bet you're not willing to risk any thing on him."

"Am to," Nabiki says on the verge of yelling, "You just name it."

"He wins you get all training scrolls I have," the teen says, "but if I win I get the entire training scroll in the dojo."

"Agreed," Nabiki snaps back, "He's not here so come back in two hours to fight or arrange a time."

"Alright," The teen says, "I'll be back in two hours."

Nabiki watches the teen walk away. 'I should have the time to get ready,' she thought as she walks into her home.

Seed mark her place in a book and rest it on the desk. She turns to look out the window. The excitement of living in a new place has faded from her body. Now there is a chill bubble that lingers in her body. There is more than just the building. She found herself in a land that behaviors are different. He friends for years and family are an ocean away. Here, her only friends are also teammates that are fighting some monster. She pushes from the desk and walk to the door. 'I won't be able to get comfortable here if I'm hiding in here,' Seed thinks as she walks over to her host family.

Genma turns from the game board. He saw money scatter on the floor. "It seems we're in luck," he says as he gathers the money. "We have enough to get a few drinks."

Nabiki watches as both males leave the house. 'That takes care of them. Kasumi should be home soon. She should be easy to get her agreeing,' she thinks.

Jessibelle walks into her home. A man jumps at her with a wooden pole. She swings her bag around just in time to block the attack. The man lands and spins to strike her with the other end of the pole. She slips to the side as she uses her bag to deflect the blow to the door. He kicks into her gut and then he uses the pole to force Jessibelle to the ground.

The man turns and says, "You're a bit slower that normal."

"Its good to see you too, Dad," Jessibelle says, "You know you could greet me like normal people."

"A martial artist needs to be ready for anything," the man says.

"Since I got off work, I'm ready for a bath," Jessibelle says. She walks away and then stops and says, "I did beat someone."

"You fought someone is a martial arts fight," the man says, "And won."

"You know I don't keep track of that," Jessibelle says, "I beat them with waiting tables." She ran to the stairs.

"You should take pride in that," the man yells, "You're a martial artist."

'Only because you want me to be,' Jessibelle thinks as she walks away.

Nabiki smiles as she walks up to her older sister. "You know you just got back from work," she says, "why are you cooking now?"

"I need to relax," Kasumi says, "It's nice to cook slower."

"Sister you don't mind not talking about Ranma's skills?" Nabiki asks.

"Sure," Kasumi says.

'That just leaves Akane and Ranma,' Nabiki thinks.

Erika sits down at the dinner table. She smiles at her mother, father and her two younger siblings. "So how was your day?" Her father asks.

"It was great," Erika says, "Thanks for letting me work."

"I'm glad you made friends so fast," her mother says, "just remember don't cry over spilt milk."

"I won't, if you do that then you'll make the mess bigger," Erika says.

"That's not what I mean," her mother says, "I mean don't feel too bad about what goes wrong. If this waitress thing doesn't work out then don't cry alright."

"You're not the smartest one are you," her younger sister says.

"We're about to skip to the grade under yours and you haven't skipped at all," her younger brother says.

"Enough you two," Their father says, "You two go clean up your dishes and then do you homework."

"Don't listen to them," Erika's mother says, "The only reason we're letting them skip is to get them to fail. It may sound heartless but their egos are getting too big."

Nabiki watches as Ranma and Akane enter the room. She stands up and walks up to them. "Just the two I want to talk to," Nabiki says, "There was a challenger her for you."

"I need to get ready," Ranma says.

"Hold it," Nabiki says, "You should hold back a lot. You can even practice a different form of fighting."

"Why would he do that," Akane says, "You want him to lose don't you."

"How can he lose if he holds back a little before the fight begins?" Nabiki asks, "I'm betting on him winning, but this fight looks difficult so he should keep as much energy as he can for the fight."

"That sounds good," Ranma says.

Nabiki follows Ranma to the yard. She smiles when she sees Ranma holding back. 'What do I want to do while waiting for the fight,' Nabiki thinks as she slip back into the house.

Yuki drops to the ground. She pushes herself to her feet. She stands in the center of the red circle and markings. In the dim light, she can see shelves holding many jars. She walks by workbenches to some stairs. She pushes the door open and walks into a kitchen.

"Hello Honey," a lady says, "How was your first day at your new work?"

"It was good, mom," Yuki says.

"There you are," a man says walking into the room. "I assume that the card is paid for."

"No, dad," Yuki says, "I didn't place a limit on how long it is and it looks like they will need me for a while."

"If the magic get too much have Hikari replace you," The man says.

"They have me working as a waitress," Yuki says.

"What," the man yells, "Even a poor magic user like you should use it."

"I have e-mails to check," Yuki says as she runs up a flight of stairs.

"I'm not done talking to you," Yuki's father yells.

"Let her go," Yuki's mother says.

Yuki makes her way to her room.

"Hello, Sister," Hikari says, "I want to know if I could come with you and your friend to the mall."

"I'll tell them you're coming," Yuki says.

Nabiki smiles as she looks at the teen coming up to the dojo. "Are you ready for the fight?" Nabiki asks.

"You remember our bet right," the teen says as he gestures to a bag that he is carrying. Nabiki nods as she leads him into the dojo.

In it, Ranma is standing across the room. Nabiki walks to a side next to her sister. Ranma and the challenger remain still with their eyes locked. "Here are the rules," Nabiki says breaking the silent, "You may fight any way you want as long as you do not permanently hurt the other, also do not damage the dojo, and lastly you if you leave the dojo you'll lose." Nabiki breathe in. "Alright," she continues, "With the rules out of the way, the fight will start after you bow to each other and then I drop my hand." Both fight bow to each other and turn to Nabiki hand. With both watching Nabiki lower her hand.

The teen runs at Ranma with his right fist risen up. In a flash, he punches at Ranma but Ranma easy deflects it. Ranma then strikes at the teen. The teen twists from the blow. He wraps around Ranma's arms. The teen spins his hip. While carried by the throw, Ranma kicks on the teen's head. The he uses his free arm to push off the ground.

Quickly the teen recovers and punches at Ranma. His fist slams into Ranma's shoulder. While Ranma takes the hit, Ranma punches the teen's side. The teen clutches his side only to receive a blow to his face. "You're better than I thought," the teen says as he staggers back.

Nabiki watches the two continue to punch and kick at each other. The teen jumps back and rubs the blood from his lip. "You're good," he tells Ranma, "So I won't feel as bad about using this." His four fingers merge into a curved blade and then his thumb changes. "Talon Grasp," he yells lunging his claw. He digs his claw-like hand into Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma could only groan as his left arm fell limp. Ranma found himself blocking several attacks. He grunts as the teen squeezes his shoulder blade harder. Ranma did his best to block the attacks. He found the teen dragging his shoulder making it harder for Ranma to block the attacks.

The teen readies another volley attack. Just then as an energy blast slams into his gut. The teen push from the floor and looks to see Ranma with his left hand up. The teen rolls to his feet and charges toward Ranma with his talon hand open.

Nabiki watches as Ranma spins while lowing himself. Ranma then rises up under the teen's arm. Quickly, Ranma then rolls the teen over his shoulder. Nabiki watches the teen get flipped through the dojo's door.

"The fight is over," Nabiki says, "The rules are as you both agreed. If you leave the dojo you lose."

"By my word," the teen says as he tosses the black bag at Nabiki.

"Thanks," Nabiki says, "Now let's talk about how much you're willing to pay for these."

"I will get them back," the teen said, "but I won't pay for them. I know other fighting techniques and I'll win." The teen walks away.

"I should have known he had copies," Nabiki says.

"You know him?" Akane asks.

"Not him," Nabiki says as she looks at the scrolls in the bag, "I know of his group. A black snake on black. They wait for a strong fighting group to have a moment of weakness and then they fight for the group fighting manuals. I was hoping he was willing to pay for the originals. But he's not so here." She hands the bag to Ranma.

* * *

Cut Scene:

"So we each have a color and animal," Erika said, "I know I'll make giants robot of our animals." The group just stares at her. "What I'll make sure that they can combined into a human robot."

* * *

Innortal – Thanks

NoshMono – A Ranma x Nabiki is the only pairing ask for now. I like think a few moments.

Jerry Unipeg – The problem is the monsters are not hurt by Ranma's attack.

JustWriter2 – This chapter I try to show the other mew mews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki looks at the room lit by the morning light. Her gaze rolls over to her desk. A few book lay scattered over it. Each with her hand written notes. The remaining was covered by papers. She watches a pay slip slide off the desk. Slowly she rolls herself to her hands and knees. She hears the small squeak of Cuddles. She then twists her head to the right. She arcs back. The blanket hangs off her straight tail.

Quickly she slides to her feet. She pushes her arms her forward as she yawns. Cuddles hovers up from the floor. Just then the door opens. Nabiki turns to Kasumi with her fox ears twitching. "Up early again," Kasumi says a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nabiki asks as she sits down on her desk chair.

Kasumi looks down at Nabiki's tail slowly tapping the chair. "I may need to go to the pets store and ask about pets that have long fur. You may also need to brush the fur from your tail."

"Great," Nabiki says, "I have it take care if it."

"Don't worry," Kasumi says, "I can take care of it." She pulls out a brush.

"Why are you here anyway?" Nabiki asks.

"I need to take care of your sheets," Kasumi says, "Others could see orange fur on their clothes. I just came to see you and what you need to be clean." She moves closer to her sister. "Let's take care of your fur." Before Nabiki could react, Kasumi has her tail.

Nabiki yelps as Kasumi pulls the brush through the tangles on the large, fox tail. "You sound like a fox," Kasumi says. She continues to brush Nabiki's tail. Nabiki keeps whimper as the brush pulls the fur off her new limb. "These ears look good," she says.

"Not so close," Nabiki says.

"I need to check the food," Kasumi says.

"I'll be down as soon as I can be," Nabiki says.

"You're so cute," Kasumi says rubbing Nabiki's ears. Nabiki moan as she close her eyes. Nabiki pushes herself free. Nabiki stares at the ceiling as she spins to face her cluttered desk.

"I'll get ready," the younger female says pushing items into her bag.

A little later, Nabiki walks up to the dinning table. Not even listening to the normal commotion, she sits at her normal place. As she eats she turns to watch Ranma and Akane. Rumors may not pay as much as betting but it is still a source of income.

Akane turns to Nabiki. "Have you found anything new about this fox tail girl?" she asks.

"No," Nabiki says, "She's a recluse. I'm not surprised with a fox tail."

"I need you so I can beat you," Akane says, "I need to show everyone I'm the strongest."

"You're a long ways from that," Nabiki grunted.

"What was that?" Akane yells slamming her palms onto the table.

"Oh my," Kasumi says, "Please, not at the table."

"Fine," Akane says.

For the rest of the meal Akane did her best to not look at her sister. Nabiki watches as Ranma took a small portion of meat from Akane's plate. Akane just stares at her fiancé. She walks with the two of them. "Sister," Nabiki says turn to her older sister, "can you watch Cuddle? It's not the place for it."

"So you gave the flying fur ball a name," Akane grunts.

"Akane," Kasumi says, "Be nice to your sister's pet. Nabiki, I'll do my best to keep Cuddles here."

Soon the three rise to start their journey to school. Ranma and Akane watch as Nabiki pulls out an umbrella. They just stare at each other as Nabiki leads them out of the house.

Along the way, Nabiki turn to Ranma strolling along the fence and says, "For the stander rental fee, I let you share this umbrella with me."

Ranma turn to the sky fill with blue. "It's not going to rain," he says.

"Sister the weather man says that there is no change of rain," Akane grunts.

"We'll see," Nabiki says opening it up the rain guard. Soon, Nabiki heard the cloth above her head get hit. Then she felt a mass the warmth nearby. "It time we talk price…" Nabiki was stop short by someone pushing her from under the umbrella.

Nabiki watches as Akane hurry away. 'I look like I going to charge my dear sister for this,' she thought as he tail wave behind her, 'I know just how to do it.' Just then, water covers her. As damp tail drip, she looks up only to have a drop sting her eye.

Quickly she ran through the developing down poor. She quickly ran into a building. She rest in a wall. Beside her is a fake skeleton. "I don't think that's one of the side effects of the medicine," Dr. Tofu says.

"Don't tell anyone," Nabiki says.

"I keep many secrets. There are many training methods that I know about. They came in with hurt and I can just tell how they got hurt. Please sit on the table. I want to do a check up," Dr. Tofu says.

"Could I have a towel," Nabiki says as she slid on the table.

Dr. Tofu nods. As hands Nabiki one, he says, "I heard about a group of girls fighting monsters. The strange thing is that they have tails." He pauses to watch Nabiki rubbing her tail. "They say one has fox tail and ears."

"Not like I want to," Nabiki says as Dr. Tofu stretch out her leg.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

"Alright," Dr. Tofu says, "It seam you healed at an increase rate. How do you hided them?" He eyes turn to Nabiki long ears.

"After a while they just vanish," Nabiki says, "Luckily they never came out in front of some one. They stay if damp like now."

"I would like you to stop drying them then," Dr. Tofu says, "I want to do a full check including them. By the way I would like for you to trade to some other dry clothes."

A little later, Nabiki stood before the doctor wearing tight top and shorts. Her tail emerges between her small shorts and top. She pulls on the white fabric pulls across her body. "I'm sorry it tight," Dr. Tofu says, "I'm going to do a thorough exam. These let me see all of your muscles. Please lay on the examination table with your back up. I want to check you ears and tail before they leave."

"Fine," Nabiki says as she walks up to table.

"Don't worry," Dr. Tofu says, "Akane had this done a few times. Can you swing you tail." He cleans the droplets from his glasses. Then he grabs the base of her tail. "I give all martial artist thorough exam," He says as his hand slid up Nabiki's tail. "I don't know much about animals but I can't feel anything out of place. Now let's check out your ears."

A little later, Nabiki walk from the changing room in her school uniform. "I need to get to class," she says.

"I'll write you note," Dr. Tofu says. The doctor returns with a slip of paper and an umbrella. "Return it when you have a chance."

Nabiki gave her thanks and she grabs both. Nabiki open the umbrella and walk from the client. Nabiki walks to school as the rain thump on the fabric above her head. The grey sky cast it dull color on the land as Nabiki steps over a puddle. A short walk and Nabiki enter the ground of the school. She walks into the large building.

Thanks to the doctor note, it took only minutes for Nabiki to get to her class. The moment she pushes the door open, her teacher turn from the board and move to her clutter desk. "Morning Nabiki," she says, "Here your pet?"

"I left it at home," Nabiki says in a flat tone, "I don't want to be crush to by desk by my classmate and teacher."

"Darn," the teacher frowns as she drops a small net and cage. "Do you have a reason being late?" Nabiki hands the note over to the teacher.

She turns to face the class. They return the gaze. She made where way to her seat. The first student slides an inch from her. The other student turns his attention to the teacher. She walks by another row to have one use her eyes to drill into her book. She slips into her seat.

Later, Jessibelle walks from her school building. She strolls over to a large tree. She sat under large tree. She set her food to her right as she pulls out a book about being a waitress. She took a small piece of the meal and place it in her mouth while continue to read.

She continues to read as slowly taking in pieces of her meal. The sound of a revving engine rumbles in her ears. She raises her glaze up to see a large beast. Its legs are that of a rabbit. Its body was mostly an engine with a white fur cover most of it. A gasket head arise past the fur. It head was that of a normal rabbit. It open it mouth and release the sound of an engine revving.

Jessibelle slam her book shut and drop it in her bag. As rushes to her feet, her meal tips toward the ground. She ran to the building, with her bag dragging behind her. She pushes her way through the crowd. She slips into a large store room lit by a large window.

Soon, Jessibelle slips from the room in Mew Mew form. She drops onto the grass. Slowly she walks along the building as mist gathers to her hand. With her new ice spear, she peeks around the corner. With the rumble of an engine around her, Jessibelle watches as the monster release a fireball at the school. The blast splashes off the wall.

Jessibelle jump from the safety of the building. The monster growl like the rumble of an engine. Quickly, Jessibelle angles her charge. The beast follows the approaching mew mew; flames burning in its mouth. It releases the burning attack. Jessibelle smile as smiles at the gap between her and the attack. She readies for an attack as the monster release the sound of a revving engine. Flames burns between it toes. She swings her blade at the beast. The beast slid to the right on flaming paws.

Jessibelle turns and runs after the monster. She watches as the gap widen. The monster speeds rapidly away on its flaming paws. Jessibelle watches as the monster slams into a lamp as it turns the corner. She leaps onto a building. As she sprints across the roof, she looks down to see the monster turn to the right to dodge a truck. She watches it slip into a narrow street.

The monster swivels to the right from a cart. On the roof, Jessibelle slowly gains ground on the monster slipping from side to side as it hurries down the cluttered street. Soon Jessibelle was running close to the beast.

She drops from the roof. She grabs a piece of engine coming up from the monster's body. She stabs at the monster's foot. She could only watch as her ice spear shatters on the road. She gathers mist to her hand. Quickly the beast moves to the side causing the mist to slip away from Jessibelle's hand.

Jessibelle continues to hold onto the wild beast with one hand as the other tries to form her ice weapon. The beast dodging from side to side made her hand sway from the mist. It turns another street so Jessibelle sees a large building before them. Many teens standing around the building turn to face the rushing monster. She releases the mist from her hand to grab another part of the monster. She yanks herself onto the back of the beast. She then squeezes the monster with her legs as she loops her hands and places them together. Quickly a fog gathers to her hands. In a matter of seconds, she readies her new ice spear.

More mist gather around the spear. "Glacial Strike," She yells as she jams her spear into the shoulder of a dieing engine as ice spike erupts from its shoulder. Jessibelle huddles from the wounded beast. After Jessibelle lands on her feet, she turns to see the monster had cornered a group. Nabiki stood among the trap group.

"Hey," Jessibelle yells as she runs at the monster.

She slashes into the side of the beast. It turns to Jessibelle. Slowly it limps toward her. Jessibelle steps back while jabbing at it. With each step the ice slowly fades from it shoulder. Between its long ears, Jessibelle watches as the teens slip along the wall. The moment the beast starts to turn to them, a ghostly brown cord cracks into it. Erika lands next to her fellow Mew Mew.

"It's fast," Jessibelle says, "We need to keep it from healing."

"We'll pin it in a corner," Erika says.

"I'll freeze its shoulder again and you attack its head," Jessibelle says.

Erika pulls out her whip from her pouch and ran to the right. "Whip of wind." Erika's ghostly whip forces the monster's long ears back. Erika continues to keep hitting the beast's head, keeping it moving from the right to the left. Jessibelle jumps onto it back and jabs her spear into its shoulder. Jessibelle jumps back as ice covers the monster's fur.

The revving engine sound surrounds them. The monster fire blasts at the two, but an orange form blocks the fire. Nabiki turns to her fellow mew mews as her gauntlet dims down. "This one is ready," Nabiki says as she pulls out her orange heart shaped rod. "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" Once again the monster breaks up into a fog of red dust.

Before the dust clears, a loud cheer surrounds them. Nabiki turn to the others only to see a large group of her schoolmates charge them. Before they could get away from there, they found themselves pinned by a group of teenagers. A few females ask her about her clothing. One boy pushes a female out of the way to ask for a date. Nabiki pulls her tail from a group of girls screaming cute.

Thorn stands and brushes the dirt off of her red dress. "The nerve of those beast girls," she mutters as she continues to be the clean her dress, "All my work with the Jellsters and they kill each of my cuties."

"Their attacks were not something we took into an account when we developed Jellster class attacker," Quill says as she puts on a black vest. "I'm sure some of the other class will be able to handle them. Besides, we need to test them anyway."

"Perhaps it is time to test another class," Thorn says, "We still have a few Jellsters cultivating and I want to see how they work in a group."

"Change into something for battle," Quill says, "I want to meet these girls on the battle ground."

Nest time all the mew mews meet each other. How will they react to what happening around them?

* * *

Sorry it so long.

Does anyone have an ideal for what would happen in the normal Ranma story? E-mail me if you have any ideals to add to this story at – Thanks. I try to fix the grammar and I have someone proofread it. I try to make the scene change within the wording itself.

NoshMono – I will try to have brakes between scenes but I want to use the words to change the scene.

Jerry Unipeg – Thanks I got a review telling me to show the other mew mews and I like the ideal.

Ultimate Randomidity – First off thanks for the **great review**. Not only did you tell me what you told me what you think I was doing wrong but also what you like about it.

Next chapter I'll explain why the Jellsters are not hurt by Ranma and the others.

In a normal fight none of the mew mews can win against the NWC. That why they been running from them. Nabiki could win and fight if she uses her cunning mind. The one thing that I've been failing is I want the normal things that happen to Ranma and others to continue to happen but I have not been getting any ideals.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki did her best to block the scream and chatter of the teens. Slowly she pushes her way through the crowed. She pushes two teens only to have two more come running up to her. She slid her head back as someone reach for her ears. With a faint growl, Nabiki jump upwards. She lands on the table and turn to face. On a wall safe from them, Nabiki turn to see the other mew mews.

Two other mew mews jump onto the wall and they ran. Stampedes of foot steps enter Nabiki ears with calls from the teens. On a nearby roof, the group stops to stair at the ponytail martial artist. "I just want to talk," Ranma says.

"If I talk for a short time," Nabiki says, "Then you let us leave."

"That's right," Ranma says. Nabiki nodes to the other mew mews.

"Good luck boss," Jessibelle says before she and Erika jump away.

"So what do you want?" Nabiki ask as her tail flick.

"Teach me how you can fight those monsters," Ranma says stepping closer to Nabiki.

"I can't," Nabiki says moving closer to the edge of the roof.

"I won't teach it to anyone," Ranma says.

"It's not something I can teach," Nabiki says, "I was born with that. It comes with the ears and tail." She wade her tail and points at her long furry ear.

"You may leave," Ranma says. Nabiki pushes off the roof. Ranma just watch Nabiki drop to the ground. "I'll find a way," he says in a weak voice.

Nabiki walk from the school. "Where were you?" Akane ask, "That fox tail girl was here. I couldn't get to her with everyone in my way."

"Nabiki," a teen says running up to Nabiki. "What do you know about the fox tail girl?" the teen ask, "What are their names? How much do you want for some pictures of them?"

Nabiki watch a group form around her. "I have little information. I have been trying to learn what I can. The problem is that they can move in a way that I can not follow. Also with being those animal parts they are really good at hiding. I will sell the information when I get it. I need to get going to see what I can learn."

After school, Nabiki walk next to Erika. Nabiki lower her head as Erika's chatter bounce off the wall of the narrow alleyway. Nabiki choose this way just to get to the café faster and the sooner that Erika stops talking. They came close to the end but two men block their way. Both men have black pants and jackets.

"What do we have here," one man says as he stride closer to the teens. "I heard a teen girl that carries a huge amount of money on her. Being gentlemen, we thought that could help her carry them so her delicate body won't get hurt."

"I sure money won't strain her," Erika says.

"I'll handle this," Nabiki says. She press Erika back as she step forward. "My classmate is right," Nabiki says, "Money isn't something I need help carrying."

"But we came all this way," the second man says raising his arm up.

Nabiki dodge the man's fist. A one punch to the gut, Nabiki force the man to bend over. Nabiki watch the other man ran at her. Nabiki easily redirected the man into the other man. After the two man crash to the ground, Nabiki grab Erika's hand and drag her away.

Nabiki drag Erika to the café. They enter the locker room through the side door. They stop to look at the two extra girls. One girl has reddened hair and the other's hair is greenness. "Do you know them?" Erika asks as she looks at Nabiki.

"They work at the other café," Nabiki says, "The girl with red hair is Ichigo. I didn't get the other."

"I'm Lettuce," the green hair teen says, "Ryo thought that we should meet the other mew mews. He also wants to talk about these new enemies."

The four walk into the main dinning room. Kasumi smile and walk to them. Cuddle flew from her over to Nabiki. "Nabiki," Kasumi says walk up, "There are some many here. The other café is being work on. They seam to be getting alone." Nabiki turn to the remained in the room.

Jessibelle stood at the entrance near a younger girl. Both were spinning a plate on a stick. Jessibelle watch as the plate wobble then slide off the plate. Quickly the plate was between her fingers. "I will beat you, Purin," Jessibelle yelled as she replaces the plate.

"They're bothersome," the dark blue hair girl says before she sips her tea.

"Well, Minto," Seed says not looking up from her book, "Just be happy she not focusing on you."

Nearby, Yuki look at an older teen girl standing near the wall. "So Zakuro," Yuki says, "Being famous you must have learn some beauty tips. Care to share?"

"I never paid attention to them," the older teen responded.

"You're all here good," Ryou says, "There is something I want to show you downstairs."

Kasumi was the last to enter. It was dim as it was always. Ryou stands next to a computer. The girls stand in the center of the room. Kasumi slides along the wall to make it to the computers. "We have a problem," Ryou says, "I study the monsters that been appearing here and I can tell you that they have no involvement with the monster the first mew mews are fighting."

"How were you able to get a sample?" Seed asks.

"That orange creature," Ryou says. The group turns to Cuddle hovering around Nabiki's head. "They give off a single that I should be able to track them. I made it so both Masha and Nabiki's can track them."

"Thanks for Cuddle," Nabiki says with her arms cross, "Because of it, I was crush by Erika and my Teacher."

"That's why you wanted me to take care of Cuddle while you go to school," Kasumi says.

"Just tell us about the monster," Nabiki says.

"The first team of mew mews, that is the girls from the fist café, fight enemies who are from outer space that alters life forms," Ryou says, "I study the type of monster the second team been fighting. They do not alter life forms just copy it. The sample I got was badly deteriorated I can't tell you what it is made of or how it was made. I can tell you that the outside may look solid but the inside is more fluid. The forces of attack pass through its body. It seam to be able absorb human bio-energy to repair the little damage it takes from their punches and kicks. It easily makes it look like it is unharmed by their attacks."

"Human bio-energy?" Jessibelle interrupted.

"Chi," Nabiki says.

"You can call it that," Ryou says.

"It can also adsorb it," Nabiki says, "I've seen it. It's the perfect weapon to fight them. You talk about human bio-energy but we are able to hurt it with our fist then our bio-energy is different when we're mew mews."

"That's right," Ryou says, "It still something we don't understand but you change your entire body including DNA."

"Excuse me," Kasumi says, "We need to get the shop ready."

"Alright," Ryou says, "Nabiki can you show the girls around here. They may need to come where to fight monsters. You'll be paid and if you're done early take the rest of the time off."

"Lucky," Yuki says, "Your nails are safer."

A little bit later, Nabiki walk from café with the girls from the other café. "There not much different from where you live," Nabiki says.

"Look," Purin cheered pointing to a fountain. Standing before are two male teens. Both stood as if they were beast waiting to strike. One has a long pony tail the goes past his red shirt. The other wore a black and yelled strip band around his head and a baggy tan shirt. "Fellow street performers," Purin says before she starts to run to them.

Nabiki grab the younger girl and pulled her back just as the teen in the tan shirt ran at the other. The one in red block the attack. "They're not performing," Nabiki says. The teen in red kick at the other who jump from the attack.

"Does this happen often?" Lettuce asks. They watch Ryoga land ten feet away.

"It does," Nabiki says. Both males continue to strike at each other.

"They so amazing," Purin says.

"They been training and little else," Nabiki says just before the two fell into the fountain.

A red hair girl with a long pony tail and wearing a red shirt like the male that fell in clime from the same fountain. She carries a black pig with her. "Where did they come from?" Ichigo asks.

"That's Ranma and Ryoga," Nabiki says, "They're curse to change into those forms when hit by cold water. Warm water changes them back to normal." She turns to the other mew mews. Their wide eyes were white.

"Ranma," A girl yelled, "What are you doing to P-chan." They watch as the new girl smash the red hair girl with a mallet. "Here have you been," the girls says picking up the black pig. She walks over to the group. She lifts pig to be close to Cuddle. "Look P-chan while you were missing my sister found a pet. Now let's get you home and cleaned up." The group of girls silently watches Akane run off.

"As you can see there are a few differences," Nabiki says walking to the fountain. She pulls some clothes from it. "This is common," she says. With the soggy clothes in hand, Nabiki turn to face the others. Lettuce just looks at the ground. Ichigo just looks forwards.

"Isn't great," Purin cheers, "This means magic exist."

"That's imposable," Minto says.

"I'm sure other would say growing animal tail and ears to fight monster from monster is also," Nabiki says as she walk over to nearby building and slip the clothes under some plants' leaves. "Let's go on," Nabiki says. She walks down the street only to stop and turn back to the others. "Come on," Nabiki says, "Lets get going. I'll show you the school I go to. There been a few monsters attack there."

A Little later, Nabiki lead the girls back to the café. As Nabiki enter the café, the orange fur ball pull on her shirt. Then it flew to Nabiki's face. She watches Cuddles franticly flap its small wing as it hastily circles Nabiki's head.

"What's wrong with him?" Purin asks.

"Masha acts like that only when there a monster," Ichigo says.

"We should see Ryou," Lettuce says.

Nabiki walk into the kitchen. A blend baking cookies and cakes smell drifts past Nabiki as she walk over to her older sister. "Sister, have you seen Ryou?" Nabiki asks.

"He's in the basement," Kasumi says. She turns from the counter to a small pile of cookies. "Here," she says lifting the plate. "I made you some cookies. Share them with the others."

Nabiki walk into the small locker room. "Ryou in the lab," she says to the other mew mews.

"Good you here," Ryou says, "I picking up six monsters. Two are being close to each other. Nabiki and Ichigo will handle those two."

A little later, Nabiki and Ichigo were running through the streets. "We had to get to the farthest monsters," Ichigo says.

"Let's just take care of them," Nabiki says.

Both of them stop when they heard inhuman screeching. Nabiki slowly peak around the corner. They look around to see two large monsters ripping apart a building. One was a large grey wolf with a long white wing coming for its left shoulder. Its tails was nine large feathers. With a swing of wing, dusts swirl scraping at the remains of the building. The other monster has a snake body with a large crab pincer coming from the side. It walks on two thin legs on each side.

"Ready," Nabiki says. "Mewtaphor."

"Hey you," Ichigo says from a low building. "We are…"

"Lets skip that part," Nabiki says pulling Ichigo as she jump from the roof. Just as they land the snake like monster angles its claw at them. They leap back only to be capture in a whirlpool of wind. Both girls slam into a wall.

Once again the crab claw hurdles at them. "Fire Strike," Nabiki yelled. Her feet drag backwards on the ground as her burning punch hit the claw. The Snake like monsters pull it crab claw back with only a darken spot to show where Nabiki attack.

Ichigo and Nabiki watch as both beasts step away from them. "Well if it isn't the two that hurt these cute creatures the most." The mew mews turn to the source of the voice and found two women walk from the haze of dust. One wore red pants and a sleeveless red shirt. The other wore a dark violet skirt and matching tank top.

"I hate how you could heartlessly hurt these cuties," the woman in red says, "So I came to stop you."

"I'm just here to fight," the other says.

Both ran at the mew mews. The one in violet kick Ichigo into the wall. Nabiki was able to block the other's punch but she quickly follow with a low kick. Nabiki feet skid feet backwards then a knee slam into her chests.

Nabiki lands next to Ichigo. "Stay on the move," Nabiki says as she pushes herself to her feet. Ichigo nods and jump away. Nabiki ran at the group to have the woman in violet kicks at her. While blocking, the huge crab claw slam into her. Nabiki's legs bang into the road. Her shoulder slams into the gravel. She rolled onto her back and roll. Nabiki rise to her feet rubbing her shoulder.

She looks at her four enemies. She watches as Ichigo try to attack the snake like monster but the woman in violet block her attack. Nabiki ran at the group. The one in red ran to the right as the wolf like monsters ran to the left. Nabiki turn to chase snakes. The wolf beast skied on the ground he charges at Nabiki. Just then, Nabiki ready to attack as she rush forwards.

Just then, a kick hit her back. Nabiki look at the open jaws of the wolf. Nabiki found herself stop from moving closer to the jaws. Past the red shirt she saw a long black pony tails. "Are you alright?" Nabiki turn up to look at Ranma's face. "Are you alright?" he asks once more. Just then he jumps. The sound of crumbling stone travel down her spine. She lands and turns to see the Snake like monster pulls it crab claw from a small depression in the road. Ranma lands next to Ichigo with Nabiki in his arms.

"We can't stop the monsters with those two around," Nabiki pause to points at the lady in red.

"I hold those two off," Ranma says as he shuffles Nabiki to her feet, "You two take care of those monsters."

"Get out of our way," The lady in violet says.

"Quill, enough," the lady in red says.

"I enjoy trash talking to those we fight, Thorn," Quill says as she pulls on her violet shirt.

"We need to stop the beast girls," Thorn says, "I've seen this man fight. He's strong but he can't hurt the Jellsters."

"Beast girls," Ichigo yelled, "We're mew mews."

Ranma step forwards as the two mew mews ran to the right of him. Thorn and Quill ran at them. Ranma 's right arm block Thorn as he grab Quill with the others. Ranma step to the side keeping himself between them and the mew mews.

Nabiki jump at the snake like monster. It raises its claw to block her attack. The moment Nabiki's fist hit the crab claw, Ichigo jump at the monster. A pair of pink glowing is gantlet on her arms. "Fire Strike," she yelled as she slams into the snake head. It releases a snake hiss as the flames burn it head.

"Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" Nabiki yelled holding her orange heart shape rod. Nabiki turn to she Quill her first ready as she release a mixture of growls and grunts as she slap into close in on her. With ease, Ranma block Quill.

Nabiki turn to the wolf like monster. Nabiki turn to the last monster. The monster spread out its large bird like wing. AS she winds swirl around her, she ran at the monster. Nabiki jump through the small sandstorm with her gantlet glowing. "Fire Strike," She yelled just as she punches at it with its burning first. Silently the wolf low its head.

"It my turn," Ichigo says, "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" The wolf broke apart.

"They were easier than the other before," Nabiki says.

"We have others type to test," Thorn says as she and Quill jump away.

"Thanks for the help," Nabiki says not turning to face Ranma.

"No problem," Ranma says rubbing the back of his head, "I may not be able to hurt these monsters but I promise to help you all I can." Nabiki just nods and jump away.

A little later, Nabiki walks with Ichigo. "Nabiki," Ranma called as he ran up to the girls.

"I'll catch up to you," Nabiki tells Ichigo. Nabiki turn to Ranma. "What can I do for you?"

"Mew Mew Fox told me that I couldn't hurt those monsters," Ranma says, "From what I tried I believe her for now."

"So you're going to stop chasing her," Nabiki says try to frown.

"No," Ranma says. "Well," he says as he rubs the back of his head. Nabiki turn from Ranma's redden face.

"The reason does not matter to me," Nabiki says.

* * *

Sorry it's late. I'll try to update sooner. I could use someone to talk about my ideals for this story. E-mail me if you want: – Well her life had been thrown off balance. I guess I didn't make that clear enough. I don't know who will find out about Nabiki being a mew mew.

Ultimate Randomidity – I don't think Ichigo's cats features come out while she sleeps. Having all the males to fight over the mew mews sounds good. I hope the story answer your question about the mew mews chi. For Ranma using the Saotome Sealed Techniques I do not think that he would act like that.

Innortal – I was trying to write differently.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

In the dime light a three foot man looks up to the few stars in the blacken sky. His age hand raises his six foot staff into the cool air. "So many demons controlling innocent ones," he says, "Don't be afraid. I shall banish those evil ones."

A light rain taps his worn cloak as walk down the street. His staff taps the roods as he walk. He stops to look at a sign. "Cat café," he mutters to himself, "I could use a little food." He watches the little purple cat walks by. "But first I must help that poor one."

Elsewhere Nabiki walk into her room. She sat at her desk and pull out her ledger. She frowns as she sat there. "I need to find some other way to make money," she told herself, "At least I'm off from school tomorrow. I should be able to come up with something."

"I hope it not selling knowledge of mew mews," Kasumi says.

"There is a fox hunt and I'm the fox," Nabiki says, "If they learn about them then they will learn about me. I'm not as strong of them. Thanks to the Mew Mew form I can out run them."

"You've done some much, you should do something to relax," Kasumi says.

"After my morning training," Nabiki says, "I don't have anything plan. I may look around and see what I can earn."

"I'll do some research on foxes," Kasumi says. As walk from the room leaving Nabiki alone with her ledger.

Kasumi walks down the hall. Akane stop and asks, "Sister have Nabiki told you anything about the girl with a fox tail?"

"Not much," Kasumi answer, "Why do you ask my dear sister?"

"I ask Nabiki to tell me what she can learn about that girl but she has not told me anything," Akane says.

"I'm sure she's trying," Kasumi says, "You need to remember that she is working now so she doesn't have the as much free time."

"If she doesn't have the time then she should quit," Akane says as she walk away.

'Oh my,' Kasumi thought as she look at her youngest sister as enters Nabiki's room.

The next morning, Nabiki open her eyes. She hops off the bed. Her tail sways gently behind her as she walks to her desk. She just looks at the clear desk. "What right does Akane have to take my books as hostage?" Nabiki ask.

Her fox ears rise up as she heard soft steps. 'Why is Kasumi walking up here with food,' Nabiki ask herself. Nabiki walk over to the door and open it for her sister.

"Nabiki what if some one saw you?" Kasumi asks as she enters. She quickly closes the door with her foot. She places a tray with to tea cups along with two steaming bowls on the floor.

"You were the only one in the hall," Nabiki says.

"How did you know?" Kasumi says, "I guess those ears are useful."

"If you don't count on me diving for the shadows when they pop out," Nabiki says, "What did you bring."

"Just something I start the day with," Kasumi says, "Care to join me?"

"So why did you come up here?" Nabiki asks.

"Just to spend time with my little sister," Kasumi says sitting by the tray. "I see you like it." Kasumi says as she watches Nabiki's tail thumps on the ground. "I find something light helps me start the day. So how is it?"

"What is?" Nabiki as after she slips the tea.

"Being a mew mew," Kasumi says, "Everyone is talking about you and the girls. This one of the topics that lingers around the café. That's not the only place. The stores I've gone are talking about you girls."

"At least they don't know who I am," Nabiki says. She took a little from the bowl. "The scarcest part is that I don't feel a change with my normal ears and these." She raises her hand to the base of her animal ears. "I know they change. They are not foreign. It's almost I had they since I was born. Watch," The left ear on Nabiki's head slowly moves.

"Can you can do that with you right and tail," Kasumi says.

"I can," Nabiki says, "These are like any part of my body. When I change, I have strength and speed. I didn't have the years of training."

"What about fighting the monsters?" Kasumi ask.

"I get scared but something weakens it," Nabiki says, "I feel under control looking at the fight. The problem is when it comes to the other matters of being a mew mew. I'm been chase to my limit more than a few times."

"I wish there was some way that I can help you," Kasumi says as she remove a tear from her face.

Nabiki grab her tea and sip it. "With this mew mew and café," Nabiki says, "I feel like I'm chasing my tail to keep my normal life in line."

"Are you going to add any more animal phrases to your talk?" Kasumi says as she places the empty bowl on the tray.

Nabiki just look at her sister holding her tea. "I have been calling those that are after my mew mew form on a fox hunt."

Kasumi giggle a little. "You remember what mother called you?" Kasumi says looking at her tea. She looks at her sister and continues, "She called you her little fox."

"There is no running from this," Nabiki says.

"No," Kasumi says, "Even if you lost the ability to change into a mew mew. It is apart of your blood. I need to get going to make the meal."

"I'm going stay here," Nabiki says as she stood up.

Later, Nabiki walk to the table. The rest of the house hold was already there. "Sister," Akane says, "Have you learn anything about the girl I wanted you to look for?"

"Sorry," Nabiki says, "I just can't get anything."

"Are you even looking?" Akane yelled.

"There are other things that I do," Nabiki says.

"I'm going to search for the fox tail girl myself," Akane says, "I will find more than you in that time than you find in the days that you so called search."

"If you want to try," Nabiki says.

After her meal, Nabiki walk down the street. She stops when she saw the Blossom Bath House. She adjusts the clothes in her arms. A gentle wind rubs her face. She pushes her through some thick bushes. She continues to pass through the tall vegetation. She came to small open field. Nabiki walk over the rock free field. She places her clothes on the only large stone. Then she splash water to her face from a near by spring. Then she stood up and stretch her arms before she start to go through the moves her father taught her long ago. Then she closes her eyes as she remembers the scroll of her father art.

Elsewhere Ranma push her hands in her pocket. Her damp shirt clings to her body. "It sad to be curse," came from behind Ranma.

Ranma turn to see a little man with a long staff. "What the matter," The man asks showing a smile of worn teeth. "I can free you of that curse." He points the staff at her.

"Really," Ranma said.

"Hold still," the man said. He starts to spin the staff. The staff fades to what looks like a brown glass disk. The man mutters strange words as golden symbol appear on the brown disk. The golden symbol spread over the disk. The man grips the glowing staff and trust into Ranma.

"There you are," the man says, "Another cure."

Ranma watches as the man skip away. She looks down at her body and says, "Some cure. I need to find some warm water." She turns to see the Blossom Bath House near the Tendo home.

When she enters, the woman behind the counter chime, "Ranma, need some more warm water."

"Right," Ranma says as she places the some money on the counter.

"I'll be right back," the teen chime as she slip the coins from the counter.

"Ranma," Nabiki says, "What are you doing here?"

"This is a place I get warm water from," Ranma says, "Why are you here?"

"I'm just using the public bath," Nabiki says, "I thought you would need a few places around town to get some warm water."

"Here your warm water," the teen says as she hands a small tube to Ranma. After saying thanks, Ranma pours the water over her body.

"Well Ranma it looks like you got lock in your curse form again," Nabiki says before she slips from the building.

"I guess I need to see that old man," Ranma said before he ran from the building.

Shortly Ranma stop to look at a Panda bear sitting in a tube in the back of the Tendo's house. The panda raise a sign but the steam smear the ink. Ranma leap onto the roof the Tendo's house. From the top, Ranma scan for the elder man. Ranma smile when he saw a staff over some fence.

Elsewhere Nabiki roll her eyes as she walk from Kuno. "How can I get photo of his fox tail girl?" Nabiki watch as Cuddle flew past her and then back to her. "Great," Nabiki mutter before she ran after the flying creature.

After a little, Nabiki came to a small rodent with a large fluffy tail and two thin tails. It hisses as it chases a small cat. "This should be easy," Nabiki said. A minute later, Nabiki smiles at the small amount of dust scattering around. Her tail swish as red dust fell on it.

Nabiki stop to listen to a muttering of strange words. Nabiki turn to see an old man standing beyond a glowing disk. Before she knew what happen, he thrust the staff into her. Nabiki's back slams into the ground. Nabiki grab her head trying to stop what feels like a spike ball spinning in her head. The pain invaded the rest of her body.

Slowly the pain fade and Nabiki stood up. She brushes off her orange clothes. She blinks as she as she stairs at her orange gloves. 'That old man,' she thought. Just then someone slam into her back and her face smack into the ground.

Nabiki roll to her back. "Sorry," a red hair teen says as she lower a hand to her.

Nabiki just stairs at Ranma's girl form hand. 'Ranma is curse lock in her curse form too.'

Ranma trust her hand to Nabiki and yank Nabiki to her feet. "I'm sorry," Ranma said once more.

'I…my mew mew self don't know of this curse,' Nabiki thought, 'do I even know his…her name?'

"You may not believe this but I'm the boy that's been chasing you," Ranma said rubbing the back of her head. Nabiki just stairs at the Ranma as a debate rages in her mind of the subject of responding. "Remember yesterday, the one that stop the two from attack you while you fought those monsters.

'How do I react?' Nabiki asks herself. "I'll take your word for it," Nabiki says.

Ranma just stairs at Nabiki. After a little bit, she says, "Most don't believe me unless I show them."

"I have fox ears and tail," Nabiki said.

"Well," Ranma says with a smile, "I'm look for a small man with a large stick. He stuck me in this form."

"He ran past me," Nabiki says, "I can't tell you where he went." Ranma nods and past her. 'if the man lock him in his curse form and the man who made me stuck in the my mew mew form.' Nabiki turn to Ranma. "I'll help you."

"Alright," Ranma says, "Thanks." Ranma walk away.

Nabiki keep up with Ranma rapid stride. 'I need to remember I don't know anything about Ranma,' Nabiki told herself. "Where are we going?" Nabiki ask.

"I lost track of the old man," Ranma says, "I know an old lady. She may know something."

It was not long before Ranma came to the café. Ranma push open a door with a close sign on it. 'I hope Ryou was right,' Nabiki thought as she enters the café.

"My great grandson-in-law," an old lady, "It is a good time. My great grand daughter has a problem. I've been trying to the cure but failed. So," the old lady took a deep breath, "You may know what cause this."

"I got stuck in my curse form by a little man with a long staff," Ranma said.

"As her husband you should help her," Cologne says. Cologne turns to Nabiki. Her eyes scan each detail of Nabiki. Then she points her staff at the mew mew and bark, "I know you."

* * *

Sorry I took so long. 

I'm look for someone to help me with the story. You need to be willing to review the story and also willing for to talk about the story. Please contact me at dragger55891 AT hotmail DOT come

Anime lover – They are the first Ichigo's team enemy and they are in a different location. Nabiki team fight a different enemy.

Jerry Unipeg – For Ranma mew mew form. I have not really thought about it much.

Ultimate Randomidity – I seen other spell chi or ki so it one of those that both are right. The evil ladies are still train to fight. There are other classes of monster the evil ladies have. Akane is getting mad at Nabiki for the lack of information. Ichigo's team are a little more open to the strange since they are mew mews. I still want some way for the mew mews to be only able to fight.

Innortal – When I look over my story. I notice place to improve and grammar gets over look.

NoshMono – I thought the saying would funny for her to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki step back as the ancient female point the staff at her. Cologne looks at Nabiki's mew mew form with her practice eyes. "I do know you," Cologne said once more. Nabiki felt her heart slowing down as if it wanted to hear Cologne's next words. "You are the fox tail girl my great granddaughter been chasing down," she says poking Nabiki with her staff, "You are trying to steal my great grandson." She press her staff into Nabiki as she slowly she move close to Nabiki

"She's helping me," Ranma says placing a hand between the two, "If you want my help then there will be no fight between us."

"You are correct," Cologne says, "I will get my great granddaughter."

Ranma slip past Nabiki. Nabiki watch as the older lady walk into the room with a cat. 'Remember, I don't know of any of this,' Nabiki silently told herself. "What with the…" Nabiki grunts as the feline jump on her face. "Get it off," Nabiki screams as grab for the feline. She could feel Ranma huddling behind her. She was able to get the cat off her face and throw it to the ground. 'I don't know about this,' she told herself as she breath heavy. "Why did you bring that thing?"

"How dear you call me great granddaughter a thing," Cologne yells.

"I would think you great granddaughter is human," Nabiki yells.

"She under a cures," Cologne yells over the hissing feline.

"Then can you get something to hold her?" Nabiki asks try to keep the cat away from her.

Moments later, Nabiki walk outside with a pack hanging from her side. "Stop it," Nabiki yells as she try to stop the movement of the trap animal. "Would you mind carrying this back for a bit?"

"Well I um." Ranma turn Nabiki with her mouth open.

"Are you afraid of them?" Nabiki ask. She watch the red head tilt down. "I'll hold her."

"Where could that old man be?" Ranma ask. "Come on." Using the fence like a step, Ranma jump onto the roof. She continue her search while hearing someone lands behind her. Ranma move over and then the alley.

Meanwhile, Ashley smile as she looks at her camera. "Why do we need to use one of these old type camera?" She whines, "A digital camera would be more useful and easier."

One of Ashley's follower turn from view of the other roof tops. "It the only one I can get on short notice," she says.

"I need these photos," Ashley yells, "Nabiki is not selling pictures of these animal girls. If I get those I can get into Nabiki's photo market. Not just the boy but the girls would love photos of the girls that are out showing Ranma. I got words that one has been spotted around here."

"There one is," the follower says as she points, "and she is with that red head that Kuno also likes."

"Perfect, I'll get some photos of both. That fox tail girl I the most wanted," Ashley smile.

As Nabiki leap between buildings, a flash covers the side of her eye. Ranma lands and turn to see Nabiki slipping past the roof. "What is going on?" Ranma ask as she follows the mew mew to the ground.

"Something flashes in my eyes," Nabiki says as she pushes her orange hair from her face. She covers her nose trying to block the rotting food. She steps back from a dumpster onto a broken spatula. "I'm not that photogenic."

"I can see that," Ranma says.

"We should ask around," Nabiki says. 'And stay away from that building,' Nabiki told herself. Nabiki walk behind Ranma as the bag rub her hip.

"Ucchan," Ranma says. Nabiki jump behind the dumpster.

"Ranma you're curse," Ukyo says, "Stay there I have some warm water." Before Ranma can answer, warm waster soaks into her clothes. "What happen? You're not normal." She look pass Ranma at the orange hovering from the dumpster.

Nabiki felt a wind thrust into her orange hair. She rolls to her feet and jump off. "No you don't," Ukyo yells. Nabiki grunt as she hit the ground. Using her legs, Nabiki try to pull from the girl. Nabiki scream as pain rip trough her. "You unlock Ranma's curse right now," Ukyo yells.

"She didn't," Ranma call.

With her tail blazing in pain, Nabiki turn and kick at Ukyo. The cook frees the soft limp to jump back. The she grab the large the spatula from her back. She watches the girl with fox features land stop her skidding with her hands and feet. Her ears press to her head as she stairs at Ukyo. The air leaves her mouth rumbling.

In a flash, they both were looking at a red head holding up her hands. With out looking at either one, she starts to speak, "Stop this." She turns to the cook. "Ucchan," she says, "She's helping me."

"Then why is she hiding?" Ukyo says.

"Because I have a tail," Nabiki exclaim as she rises to her feet.

"We looking for an old man with a long cane," Ranma says.

"I did see one," Ukyo says, "He ate some food. He keeps talking about helping others."

"He may go after another that has this curse," Nabiki says.

"He may be after my pops or mouse," Ranma says.

"Hey Ranma-honey," Akyo spoke, "Is there anything that I can do to help? I can close the restaurant."

"Are there many that go to your restaurant?" Nabiki ask.

"It has great food," Akyo yells as she rests her hands on her hips, "It makes a large amount profits."

Before Nabiki knew it her eyes were close and arms raises. "Sorry," Nabiki says slowly lowering her arm, "I don't eat at a restaurant." Her eyes remain close.

"I can see why," Ukyo says, "Why don't I cook you something up."

"We need to find that old man," Nabiki answer.

"You need something to eat to keep going," Ukyo says, "You can eat in the back. Since you never had restaurant cooking before."

"We need to find the old man," Nabiki stutters as she rests her hand on the pouch.

"It won't hurt," Ukyo says as she grabs Nabiki hand. Ranma follow the two. Nabiki stands in a small room. She sniffs the air to get faint cook food. A cord runs to a metal plate on a table. A wall blocks by selves that holds pots, spatulas and dray foods. She stumbles as she was lead to a chair. "Sit," Ukyo says with her hand on Nabiki's shoulder.

"I'll let you taste something I've been working on," Ukyo says.

"Alright," Ranma smile as she sat.

Slowly, Nabiki lower herself onto the chair. "Are you that we should we can let the old man move?" Nabiki asks.

"Ukyo can ask some of the other about him," Ranma says.

"What about her?" Nabiki asks lifting the pouch. Ranma coils as she turns her head. Then Nabiki hears a hiss. Then, Nabiki felt the sharp needles pierce the side of her face. A warm darkness covers her face. Just then an arc of needles pushes into her ear.

Ukyo grab the feline on Nabiki's face. Her hand wrap around the cat's chest. She easily with ease she free the back paws from Nabiki. Ukyo pulls the arms and then she grab the other grab Shampoo's front right paw.

Nabiki felt the last needle jabbing her face pull away. Her ear being pull by the base. She reaches to the top of her head. She reaches up to grab a furry muzzle. She slid the fingers into the muzzle. Ignoring the teeth tips pressing into her fingers, Nabiki increase the force. Soon she was able to pull her head back.

"Are you alright?" Ukyo asks.

"I'm fine could you place her back in the bag?" Nabiki ask raising the bag.

Nabiki rub her soft ear. "Let me see those scratches," Ukyo says. "They aren't deep. In fact they are very shallow." She pulls Nabiki to the chair.

Nabiki watch as Ukyo pour some items onto the hot place. Nabiki felt the heat covering her face slowing growing. Then it enter nose the smell of the ingredients like the color coming together into a beautiful piece of art. Nabiki felt a pressure on her head. She looks up at Ukyo pushing her back.

"It's hot," Ukyo says. She added strength to her arm. Nabiki lower herself into her chair. Ranma and Ukyo move their arms way.

"It smells good," Nabiki says. 'What is wrong with me?" she asks herself, 'Why am I acting like this?' She watches the food place before her.

"Ranma –honey," Ukyo says, "I need to check up on my shop." She rose to her feet and walk pass Nabiki sniffing the food.

Ranma just watch as the large, furry tail sway. The orange hair girl's face hovers of her food. Her eyes close as she rapidly forces air through her nose. Her ears perk from the top of her head. She looks up at Ranma.

"I just close the shop," Ukyo says, "It was empty." She looks down to see to see food sliding with onto a plate before her. She vision raise from the plate at the orange hair female.

'I don't know why I am doing it,' Nabiki thought as she sat down. "You cook it you should have some," She says. She pours a little into a small bowl. 'Why am I giving a little to Shampoo?' Nabiki ask herself.

Ukyo watch the girl with fox ears place the small bowl into the pouch. "It should be ready to eat," Ukyo says. She look at the mew mew and then to Ranma. Even as a female, Ranma form still looks stronger. Both of her guests smile as they quickly eat. She scoops on some of her food. "So when are we going to do?"

"We?" Ranma ask.

"You could use all the help you can get and she," Ukyo says pointing on Nabiki, "has many after her. The first thing we need to do is asks around."

"Where do we ask?" Ranma ask.

"He stands out," Ukyo says, "He doesn't look like a fighter."

"I'll follow you two," Nabiki spokes as she stands.

"Are you sure that alright?" Ukyo responds.

"I have not fallen from the roofs yet," Nabiki answers.

"Let's get going," Ranma says as she stands up.

A little later, Ranma turn from the orange form jumping from a building. She turns to see Akane walk up to them. "Ranma," Akane yells, "What are you doing with here?"

"She's helping me," Ranma answers.

"You're lying," Akane yells.

"I'm not you tomboy."

From behind the fence, the yelling easily enters Nabiki's pointy ears. 'I'm going to hate this,' Nabiki thought. She pushes over the fence. She lands behind her sisters. "Hey," she says, "Have you seen any monsters?"

"You," Akane yells pointing at her sister. "I'm going to beat you." She swings her hammer at Nabiki.

"What did I do?" Nabiki asks as she rolls below the hammer. "Please stop this." She watch the hammer slam in the land been while she lands. "Please stop." She says as she leaps over the hammer. "Why are you doing this?"

"To show I am stronger," Akane yells. She releases another blow at the orange hair teen. She growls as attack remain untouched. The then ran after the large fox tail into the alley

"We need to help," Ukyo shouts as she starts to run. She stops to look Ranma holding her arms.

"She'll lose Akane," the Ranma says rest her hands behind her head.

"How can you be sure," Ukyo ask, "She doesn't look the type to withstand an attack from Akane."

"She will get away," Ranma says, "She can get away from Shampoo. With ease."

Just then, Nabiki lands before them. "She was too angry to think clearly. She just ran past without looking up at me. We need to get out of here. Before…"

"My Loves!"

"Some one sees us," Nabiki says as Kuno running at them. He spreads his arm as he close to Ranma. Ranma slid to the right and grips Kuno's arm. Then she add her strength to have Kuno continue on his movement. Ranma watch as Kuno slid down the freshly crack wall.

"Poor young man." Is says as a staff poke into Kuno. He found his staff stuck mid-air. The elder man turns to see a red hair girl hold his staff. "I remember you come to think be for curing you."

"Well…"

"We can you to make the feline curse again," Nabiki says , "She wants to be able to change into being human." Nabiki stood next to Ranma. She strain hand hands; one hold an angry feline the other a panicking arm.

"But I cured her," the old man says, "Why would I want to make her curse again?"

"But she now stuck as a cat that wants to be more," Nabiki answers, "She's curse only to be a cat."

"Now that you say it like that," the older man says as he starts to spin the staff, "I shall uncure her."

Ukyo watch the fox tail girl continue to grip Ranma's arm as the staff starts to turn. Soon the golden plush pass them. Shampoo jump free as the girl in orange drop grabbing her head.

Ukyo ran up to them and ask, "What wrong?"

"She must be in some pain," Ranma answer while holding the orange hair girl.

"I'll take care of her and you got get some warm water," Ukyo says.

Later, Nabiki open her eyes. She looks at the gray roof. She rolls her head to Ukyo standing over a sink. She turns to her. "You're awake good," she said drying her hand on her apron. "Ranma left to become male again."

"I see," Nabiki says as she pushes off the wood. "I need to get going."

"Alright," Ukyo says, "I hope you're safe fox girl."

"Some for you," Nabiki says. Walk from the room. Nabiki quickly ran to a shadow fill place. She closes her eyes as a tingle crawl over her.

Seconds later, she smiles as her rub her dark hair. She walks from the ally. As she walks down the street she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She turns to see a hand lock on her should.

"Nabiki," Ukyo verbalizes, "I don't want to see you or hear about you selling pictures, setting up for date or any of the other things for that fox tail girl. Money can't help you when you're alone. And none of us can live with some beside all the time. Understand?" Ukyo watch Nabiki's head tilt a yes. "Good."

After a little walking, Nabiki look at mew mew café. She enters to see Kasumi washing some dishes. She quickly turns to Nabiki. "What are you doing here?" she asks. Her voice gently rolls pass Nabiki.

"I just need to do a little thinking," Nabiki says.

"About what," Kasumi asks.

"Well," Nabiki pauses as she slips onto the counter, "I was trap in my mew mew form."

"That's why Cuddles flew to me."

Nabiki nods. "I got trap in my mew mew form. I learn that Ranma and Shampoo were also."

"Oh my, I hope they are alright."

"Just like me, they're cured. While searching for the man, we stops at Ukyo place. Instead of chasing me, she got nice to me. Later she even threaten if I sold pictures of my mew mew form."

"Looks like you made a friend," Kasumi says.

"The problem is that I gave her some of my food for free," Nabiki forces out.

"That not bad," Kasumi says, "You may me still be Nabiki while in you're mew mew form but you're not the ice queen so why at as her."

* * *

First I'm looking for Beta reader for this would you like it. E-mail me at drager55891 _**at**_ hotmail _**dot**_ com

Innortal – Thanks.

Ultimate Randomidity –. I am still working on why they are mew mew. Have you notice similarity and difference the team. For locking Ranma, I want to keep the area its normal. I wanted to do more but did not know what else to do with the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki slowly rub her face. "At least my little sister held back," Nabiki mutter. She stops to take in the breath that travels through the trees. Her foot slide over the smooth stone path. She stops to drop herself on a brown bench. She spread her arms along the wooden back. She releases a breath of air upwards. "She does even care if my network is broken." She looks down at the path of stones. "She wants things her way."

She could feel hairs slide from side to side just under her cheek. She looks at the orange creature swaying in the air before her. It flies closer and rubs Nabiki. "Cuddle, you're trying to cheer me up?" Nabiki ask. She watches the little creature move in large circles. With a small smile she rubs cuddle soft head. "It seam you are my pet," Nabiki says, "I always thought my first pet would be a cat."

Nabiki push off the bench. She strolls up the stone path. She walk pass the healthy trees. When the tree end, she turns to a lone building. She stops to look at the mew mew café. The twin of the place where her life change. Slowly she walks to the pink building.

Slowly she walk about the building she push open the employee door. She pause her steps as she listen to quick, dull clicks. Slowly she press the foot to the floor. Careful to keep her steps under the clicks. She stops at a black door. She pushes the door open and looks at the stairs going down into the dim.

She quickly walks down the steps. She quickly pushes a metal door. There Kasumi sat before a computer her fingers press keys. Kasumi turn from Nabiki. "Nabiki," She spoke calmly, "I was wondering where you were after you left."

"This is only a tap from her," Nabiki says rubbing her place, "It fades fast. So what is my older sister doing at her place of work while it is close?"

"I get pay more to check up on this place and to run these machines," Kasumi says, "I never use a normal computer and now I am to work on with some that are these powerful."

"Well good luck," Nabiki says as starts to close the door.

"You never told me why you're here," Kasumi says.

"You know walking in the park and just happen onto this place," Nabiki says.

"Well every fox needs a den," Kasumi says.

"Thanks," Nabiki grunted. She crosses her arms and mutters, "Another thing about fox. I was hoping to get away from being a mew mew for today."

"Oh my," Kasumi says, "I think it would be great to be one."

Nabiki drop her arms. "Trust me it is not that great. You risk you life fighting for nothing…I do get some things. I got fighters that can easily defeat men hunting me."

"Then why do you change?" Kasumi ask.

Nabiki remain there. Her head tilt. Her mouth rest open. She remains unmoved until she straighten up. "Stay here," Nabiki says as she walks to the door.

"What is the matter?" Kasumi ask.

With the door knob in hand, Nabiki turn to her sister. In a soft voice she spoke, "Some one just came into the building."

"Oh my," Kasumi says as she cover her mouth. She stood still as she watches her sister stair to clime up.

With haft the steps still remaining, she stop to look at the door open. "Hey," Jessibelle says as she finishes opening the door, "My father wanted me to train all day long so I came here. Come on lets go." She hops down the stair to grab Nabiki's arm. "I know this great arcade with some many games."

"Wait," Nabiki yells, "I want to stay here."

"But there is some many games that we can play there," Jessica whine, "I got the high score in most of there but there are a few."

"I see that you are normal," Seed says, "My host family thought I should get out. I came here because I thought it would be quite to read my book but It would be just like it is normally." She reaches into her brown hood and pulls out a book.

"Since you're here then you can come with us as well," Jessibelle said. Nabiki stumble behind her trying to free her hand from Jessibelle. "Since you're only for a little time so come with us. You know see more of the world."

"I would rather find out what will happen in this story," Seed answer.

"Sorry, I late," Erika yells as she enter the room. She stops to look at the group before her. "So Am I late for work?" She asks the silent room.

"This place is closed at the moment," Nabiki says.

"Then how come you all are here?" Erika asks.

"Well," Yuki walk from the stairs rubbing her hands. "I'm here because my father is bragging about Hikari to some friends. Also, they are talking about spells that is a level or two higher than I can handle. This place has the only portal jump that only I know the markings to."

"If you want to keep playing this magic user go ahead," Seed says as she turns a page, "I still don't want believe it."

"I maybe poor at it but," Yuki grunted, "It still come in handy. I save money traveling here."

"Year of learning science and be over taking by some shows," Seed answer, "You do like attention. You could be faking so we would notice you. That way you can out shine you sister."

"My sister is always nice to me," Yuki snarls

Nabiki from her sitting on the counter just watch as Yuki curl her fingers. Seed eyes remain look on her book. Only leaving the written words to flip a page. In a dull voice she continues to talk, "You must have a little hate for your sister."

"I love my sister," Yuki yells. She quickly pushes her self forwards. She struggle as she try to push forwards through Nabiki and Jessibelle.

"She didn't mean to make you mad," Jessibelle says as she grip Yuki's shoulder.

"Oh my," Kasumi say, "I heard some noise. I came up to see you fighting. You're a team. Why do you try to go somewhere to bond?"

"Like where?" Erika asks.

"I know a place," Jessibelle cheer. She jumps over to Seed. The younger girl can only scream as she was drag away.

"You don't want to miss them," Kasumi says, "Nabiki you could use some time away from everything." She walks over to a cabernet and pulls out a jar. "Here is the tip money you girls earned." She hands the money to Nabiki. "Use it to have some fun."

"That would be nice," Nabiki says as she pushes off the counter, "With my luck lately I don't think it will happen." She walks from the room.

"I hope I don't need to compete with anyone," Erika says as she follows Nabiki from the room.

"I know of a clothing store near by," Yuki call as she ran out of the room.

Kasumi walk to the door. She watches as the last of the girls vanish from view. She closes the door behind her. With a click of the lock, she walks away. She pushes the black door and step down. At the bottom of the steps she enter a room on her right. She walk back to the computer. She places her hand on a black glass. In a flash the screen appears. "I see," she whispers as she lowers her in the chair. "The pulse is not strong. Those weak in mew mew will not feel it. With a few changes it may be able to work on someone with weaker mew mew blood. I need some blood of the one I will make a mew mew." She pull a sewing needle and slid the tip over her finger.

As Nabiki walk with the rest, she looks at the large windows. Pass her faded reflection, she look at products and signs. She continues to walk pass stores she never seen before. "If only I still have my network," Nabiki sigh, "Still it's better than dealing with Akane at the moment."

"Look there is a clothing store," Yuki call.

"No," Jessibelle says, "We're going to the arcade."

"But they have new fashion," Yuki says.

"We can go after," Jessibelle answer.

"I want to go some place quite," Seed speaks.

"I'm sure you can find one," Erika says.

A girl with blond hair ran up to them. Her brown pack bounces on her red shirt. "Jessibelle," she speaks with soft voice, "Shouldn't you be training with Teacher?"

"I'm taking the day off," Jessibelle says, "Don't tell Father but I don't want to train today."

"I'm late as is," the girl answer, "He's going to make me to tired to think about that." She ran pass the group.

"That is Kerry she is a student of my father," Jessibelle says, "Other than the arts, she is poor at other tasks." Jessibelle starts to walk once more. "I beat her at table tennis, cooking, cleaning, and blade juggling by default."

"I can see understand why she back out," Seed says.

"Here we are," Jessibelle says. She opens a tinted glass door. They slowly step into a darken room. Light only came from the dim bulbs and random colors glowing from screens.

Nabiki rub her ears a little. Then she says, "It is noise in here."

"You need to block most out," Jessibelle answer as she walk to a man stand behind a counter. "I'll pay for the tokens."

Nabiki rub her ears trying to weaken the stewed of sounds. Strength only comes to the sounds, as she steps closer. Scream of battle come only to be block by an exposition. Then, came clicking of coins. Under all, a waves of music and chatter. Among that she listens to her name. She turns her head to look across the room at two teens that quickly turn their faces from her.

"Come on," Jessibelle cheers, "I'll show you all my favorite games."

"We still need to see that clothing store," Yuki says.

"I don't think I can find a place that is quite enough for me to read," Seed grumble.

Elsewhere, Ranma walk next to Akane. He turns to Akane. Her lips are press together like the rest of the trips. "What is wrong with her?" Akane grunts not looking up at Ranma. "She not even trying to help me."

"I'm sure she is trying," Ranma says with his arms behind his head.

Akane stop and look up at Ranma. "You should be angrier about her not giving you what she knows. After all the times that she uses you to get money."

"I never heard anyone says she brake her promises when she make a deal," Ranma says, "Also she can't keep up with mew mew fox."

"I sure she have other ways of learning about this dew dew fox," Akane says, "She just not going to get that much money from us so she going to sell it to Kuno. Everyone one that that fox tail girl is the newest one that he is chasing. He would pay big to know where she is." Ranma just watch as Akane continue to walk. Her eye steady forwards.

At the Arcade, Jessibelle smile as Yuki step back from the screen. "Who is next?" Jessibelle ask.

"I guess I can go," Erika says as she places her hands on the fake steal wheel. "I use this thing down here as a gas petal?"

Nabiki watch as the two teens race each other on the screens. Erika franticly turns the wheel. Jessibelle smoothly rotate the wheel. Erika could only jerk the wheel only to watch Jessibelle's car gain distant. After a few minutes, Erika step away. "I never play this game before," Erika hums as she walks from the game.

"Lets see," Jessibelle voice linger as she turns to the others, "Nabiki you haven't play be yet."

"I would rather not," Nabiki answers.

"Too late now," Jessibelle says as she grabs Nabiki and pull her the controls.

Nabiki took a deep breath and place her hands on the wheels. She presses her foot on the petal. She watches her car take off. Watch only her car she quickly turn her wheel and remove some pressure from the petal. Her focus locks on her car as she gently turns the wheel.

A little later, Nabiki walk from the game. She hung her head as she step to the others. "Well," Jessibelle says, "I lost."

"I though you would be more angry," Nabiki says.

"No way," Jessibelle says, "A lost means there is someone that can rival me." She smiles as she steps away. She turns to the other. "There some games over there where you can get tickets for prizes."

Elsewhere, Kerry drops onto a wall. She quickly she took in huge gasp of air. "I should have follow Jessibelle and taken this day off," She force out between her heady pull for air. She drops to her knees. She watches as something blue goops onto her hands. The warm ooze crawls over her hand. She scream as tentacle slide from the pool of slime it strike at her other hand. She jumps to her feet and start running. She ran a random corner. Then she stops by something clutch her legs. She screams as she tumbles on the ground. Her face skids on the hard alleyway. She looks down at her legs the slime cover. She franticly kicks her legs but the ooze slide of her knees. The warmth creep onto her shoulder leaving her arms trap. She could only scream for a second before tentacles leap at her face.

A lady walks up body slowly getting cover in the ooze. She lowers herself and slides her red glove hand over the blue slime. "It seams stage one work," the lady says, "The drime over taken it host."

"We still need to see if it will make a creature, Thorn," another woman says as she walks up to them, "We'll see soon enough."

Later, Nabiki grunt as she carries a bag. "I can't believe that we spent all of our tips on this," She grunts as she looks down at the orange top in her bag.

"They are fashionable," Yuki says, "And it goes with your stuff fox we got with the tickets." She looks down at the stuff bat head come from a new shirt.

"That doesn't matter," Nabiki says, "We could use that for other things."

"They had a nice white hoody," Seed says, "I happy with it." She watches Nabiki's orange creature hovering around its owner.

Nabiki to watches her pet flying before. Then, she turn to the others, "Cuddle is picking up a monster," Nabiki says. Nabiki turn to see Cuddle flying away. She lead the others as they chase the orange creature. They watch a dark gray form rise over some fence. It turns his pale green face searching around. It arms whip around as send the staff around.

Nabiki slide her bag behind some bushes. She pulls a shaking Cuddle from under her shirt and places it into the bag. "Stay and protect my stuff," Nabiki says.

"Let's get going," Jessibelle says.

In there mew mew forms they jump onto a trees. In an alleyway, a creature lift a staff from crumble street. It looks like a human stretch. Most of its body is wrap in a gray. It had a black belt with to shining blades rising pass it shoulder. "Well well," a lady in red says as she walks next to the monsters, "I didn't know you girls would be here but it a good chance to test this darlings." She turns to the creature. "Get them," she spokes. The monster arms bow as it trusts its staff into the tree. When the staff brakes through the branches, the mew mews jump from the tree.

"You think you can take me on," Jessibelle yells. She points her ice spear at the monster. "I'll take care of this." She charges at the monster. She watch the monster slid to the right from her thrust. Jessibelle watch as the staff smash into her spear. She felt cracks traveling through the ice. Jessibelle quickly turn the other end of her spear. She felt her spear tip force up. She listens to the ice moan. Then the monster slips under the spear. Jessibelle push the spear end into the ground. A swipe of the monster's staff shatters Jessibelle's spear. With a growl he struck the mew mew in her chest.

Jessibelle flew from the monster. She quickly forces her legs to the ground. Her boots scrap along the ground. She felt her back brakes into branches. She pushes off the soft leaves. "Thanks," she says as Seed stand up. "It's humans."

"Are you sure?" Nabiki ask.

"It's stronger," Jessibelle says as she rubs her chest, "But the moves are Kerry."

"It's time for me to shine." Yuki charges at the monsters. Small bots came from her came arms. "Screeching bots," she yells as she uncrosses her arms. Yuki watch her attack get broken up by an ease swing of the monster's staff.

The Monster releases a long wind like howl. Seed ran up to and drop to his knee. She presses her hand into the ground. She watches roots raise pierce the ground. With twist and turns unmatched by any human, the monster pulls from the tangle roots.

With her breath still heavy, Seed watches the monster jump at her. She watches the monster come closer. Her eyes hid in the shadow of their eyelids. Her arms drop. Seed stood then her shoulder raise and head down. After a little she opens her eyes to see Nabiki standing between her and the monster.

"Get back," Nabiki says, "I'll hold it off. You come up with a plan."

Nabiki listen to light steps move away. Her gauntlets start glow. "Fire Strike," Nabiki yells as she ran at the monster. The monster hurl it staff at the mew mew. Nabiki's burning fist thrust at the staff. Her first easily push through the wood. The monster hisses as it swing both hafts at Nabiki. Both smash into Nabiki's gauntlets. The Monster steps back dropping the burning sticks.

Its pale face tilt as it look at Nabiki. Then it pierce the air with it fist. Nabiki block the first only to have pain erupt from her stomach. Then its long figures encage Nabiki's arm. She watches the monster move it fist from her. She uses her free hand to block another attack. Then she felt the hard ground lower away from feet. She punches at the monster only to have her free hand capture.

Nabiki's shoulder strain as they pull up her body. Nabiki whimper as the unrelenting pain spiking from her arms. Her ears press to her head as she kicks the monster. It only reacts by have its gut bulge out and returns back. The monster howls as it lift Nabiki over its head. Her arms scream load as her body was smash into the road.

While Nabiki moan in pain, the monster grabs her tail. Nabiki yelps as she got yank up by her tail. She felt her spine slowly sip from her. She growls as her hand swing at the monster. The monster lifts her so Nabiki as staring it its gray eyes. Nabiki stop growling as she stairs into the pale face. Nabiki could almost see tear drifts down the pale face. The monster screams and frees her tail. Before Nabiki could think, her feet rest on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jessibelle ask. She pushes the spear deeper into the monster's arm.

Nabiki stood up. Her tail hanging from her. With a swing her tail, a pain like a cut blade drags through her. She drops to knees by burning pain. Her leg num. "My tail," Nabiki states as she try to remove tears from her eyes.

"We have a plan," Jessibelle says, "Just stay back until we need you to finish this off."

Jessibelle watch the monster grip the her spear. The ice spear scream as shatter. With the ice remain in her hand, Jessibelle straiten her arm to the side and gather mist. In a quick move she blocks the monster's fist with a short staff. She watches the staff brake. Quickly the monster slams both fists into Jessibelle's side.

Jessibelle huddle through the air unable to stop. She then crashes into something soft. She drops to her knees. She turns back. There Nabiki was with foot and knee on the ground before a large rock. Her head place on her arm. Her other hand presses to her side. She release whines and cries. "We need to do it know!" Jessibelle yells as she ran over to Nabiki.

Erika's whip slid along the ground like a snake. It slid along over the road. Slowly to came closer to the monster. It wrap around the monster's leg. The monster continue to strike at Jessibelle.

"Forest Beckon!" Seed yells. The monster hiss as it came surround by trees. Then the plants charge at them. Erka watches the monster jump up. She smiles seeing the ghostly cord coming with it.

"Wipe of wind" she yelled pulling on her vaporous wipe. The monster scream as it was pull down. The monsters struggle to get free as trees wrap around it.

"Now it's my turn," Yuki yells as she jump into the air. "Screeching bots," She releases her energy attack at the monster. She land on branches and with her arms cross. "Screeching bots," She screams as she attacks the monster once more.

Jessibelle watch the monster struggle. "Kerry," She whimpers under the cries of the monster. Then she felt something dig deep into her shoulder. She turns to see an orange glove on her shoulder. Nabiki drop hanging only by Jessibelle's shoulder.

Nabiki force herself up as pain erupts in her body. Her legs trembles fighting a typhoon of pain from her staining body. With a fading sight she looks up at the monster. "I need…" she stop as her body collapse under a strong bolt of pain. The ribbon left her ear as her heart rode appear in her hand. She lift the rode over her head and mutter, "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!"

Blue dust came from the trees. Yuki the source of the blue dust. A blond lay there. Her arms wrap in the branches. "There is some one here," She yells, "She's trap in the trees." Slowly the tree slid into the ground. Yuki knees next to the girl. "She seams fine," she says as she place a hand on the girls head.

"That good," Erika says.

"Kerry," Jessibelle smiles. Then the pressure on her shoulder fades. She turns to watch Nabiki drop. She quickly grip Nabiki. Jessibelle turn to Nabiki limp in her arms. She pushes a stray hair from Nabiki's close eyes. Her lips unmoved by the weak breaths. "We have a problem," Jessibelle yells.

* * *

Sorry, I guess you could say I took a brake from writing.

I am looking for a Beta reader

Innortal - Thanks.

Jerry Unipeg – She is change by the digimons

sara-chan55 - Thanks

NoshMono – It is fun for Ukyo trying to protect Mew Mew Nabiki from Nabiki.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

"Kerry," Jessibelle smiles. Then the pressure on her shoulder fades. She quickly grip Nabiki. Jessibelle turn to Nabiki limp in her body. She pushes a stray hair from Nabiki's close eyes. Her lips unmoved by the weak breaths. "We have a problem," Jessibelle yells. The other turn to see Nabiki hanging in Jessibelle's arms and her eyes closed. Her ears hang from her tilt head.

"I was hoping for the girl to see who save her" Yuki says, "But we need to get her someplace."

"What the place we left from," Seed answers.

Erika nods her head and says, "You mean…"

"Don't say it," Seed interrupts covering Erika's mouth, "We don't want others to know about it. Or these monsters may attack us while we are asleep."

"I'll carry her back," Jessibelle says, "You watch Kerry and get our stuff."

Jessibelle lifts Nabiki. With one arm under Nabiki's knees and the other on Nabiki's back, Jessibelle starts to run. She push her legs as she jump onto a fence and then a low roof. She continues to jump along the roofs. Her legs strength slowly fades. Her legs were running on her sprit when she came to the café. She starts to pound of the door with her feet. She breathes too heavy for her to form words.

"Yes," Kasumi ask as she open the door. "Oh My!"

"She hurt," Jessibelle struggle to say with her heavy gulp of air.

Kasumi shove the door open. "There a bed up stairs. I'll call for a doctor."

After a call to Dr. Tofu, Kasumi walk into the room. There Jessibelle spread on the ground in her normal form. She slowly took deep breathes as she looks at Nabiki. Kasumi walk over to her little sister. She rests her hand on Nabiki shoulder. She slid her hand to Nabiki long fox ears. She rubs the soft fur.

"She took the hit for me," Jessibelle says. She drops her head to her hands. "I was going into a rock but she got between us. She hurt her side. She didn't stop then."

"She must have gotten lost in the fight. Still, I am proud of her," Kasumi says, "The Doctor is coming."

"Wait," Jessibelle jump up, "He can't see Nabiki like this. He may tell others of what he seen. Then my dad will make me practice more and I can't compete here."

"He knows already," Kasumi answers, "I'm going to greet him."

"I'll stay to keep an eye on her," Jessibelle responds.

Kasumi walk to the kitchen. She smiles as look around the employee only areas. With her head high, she looks at the clean locker room. She enjoys the silent that place holds. The healthy trees block the business of the city. Plus it has a room with all that a person could need to live. 'Nabiki could use her own place more,' she thought frowning, 'With Akane hitting her. Then again being a mew mew change her life so much already. I am not sure if she wants to be around it even more.'

She stops with tapping of the doors. She quickly ran over to the door. She opens to see Dr. Tofu there. She watches him mutter hi as his glass steam up. Kasumi slaps the doctor. "Nabiki need you," Kasumi state.

Dr. Tofu nods as he clean his glasses. "Right," Dr. Tofu says, "Lead the way."

Kasumi hasty moves from the door. "Jessibelle says that Nabiki hit her side into a rock." She walks up the stairs. She stops at the door and she turns to the doctor. "There is someone with Nabiki and she practice an art so I'll step in before you."

She the door opens and bows to Jessibelle. Her fists her up as the doctor enter the room. "Jessibelle this is our doctor Tofu. He has been our doctor for a long time." Jessibelle lower her fists.

"I guess you are another one of those animal girls," Dr, Tofu says as he enters the room. He walks over to Nabiki. He places his hand on her side. Under his fingers, something crawling under Nabiki's skin. The movement was greater than Nabiki breathing. "This is strange," Dr. Tofu says.

"It's not bad," Kasumi says as she steps up.

"It's not," Dr. Tofu says, "I don't know for sure but I think it feels like it is healing on me. I can't feel anything I need to worry about. I'll check up on her again." He turns to Jessibelle. "I would like to give you an examined."

"Why?" Jessibelle ask, "I'm fine."

"I want to make sure," Dr. Tofu says, "You have a tail."

"No," Jessibelle says, "But tail feathers."

"I would like to check them too," Dr. Tofu says, "I need o know what you are like heathly."

"Nabiki will be alright," Kasumi says as she rubs Jessibelle's back. The younger female nods and follow the doctor from the room.

Later, Nabiki grown as she pushes the blanket off. She stood you. She moan as she rub her side. She looks at the pale pink walls searching for something familiar. The sparse room with only the bed she is in and a dresser. The top of the dress did not have a single piece of clutter. The walls are fills by only the pale pink. She stands in the unknown room. There was something she knew. She sniffs as her long ears flick.

Kasumi hum as she bit into a cookie. She looks at the report Tufo made. She almost giggles at Tufo using the name 'a stray fox' for Nabiki. She skims about some test he performs on some fur from Nabiki's tail. Her eyes stop on the word "Jusenkyo". "He tries to curse Nabiki's hair," Kasumi says, "It did not change. But normal fox fur change. She may be immune to the curse. Nabiki is the most promising lead to find a cure? Oh My. If the other learns of this…" She stop as the number of violent battles filled her thoughts. Battle fought for a cure to the Jusenkyo's curse. Cure only proclaim by legends or the talk of others. Kasumi quickly slide the papers into their folder. She slid the folder under a rake of knives.

She takes plate from the counter and drops it into the sink. She walks into the main dinning area. Jessibelle stretch her arms up as she bend down. She call out her count and a challenge to the others. Seed sat reading a book. Yuki sat painting her nails. Erika hums as she slid a crayon over a paper.

She turn to the door as it open. "Nabiki what are you doing?" She asks as she rushes to her sister. She press the orange fabric of her sister. Nabiki stumble back. "What if some one was in here?"

"It's alright," Nabiki answers, "It was just you and the others."

"You need to change back to normal," her sister says.

"I've try but I can't," Nabiki says as she rub her side.

Elsewhere, a male push his thick glasses up his nose. "Why must the old crow give me all the work while Shampoo is off with Ranma?" He watches the world slid to a blurs. With the click on the ground, his knees bent to slowly lower himself to the ground. His hands skim over the floor. He scans the smudge world for his glasses.

A chill seep through his long hair to his spine. His fingers tips slide over the rough ground until one ends on something smooth. His fingers wrap a disk. He moves the glasses into view. He moves a rag to the blue on his glasses. Then a icy darkness cover his eyes.

Later, Nabiki look down at her normal clothes. She sat around the café until the pain fade. The second that it was, she change her self back to normal. In the lowering sun, Nabiki made her way home. "All day and my wallet has not gained in weight," she says. She stop to step coming pass her. She turns to her sister and Ranma.

"Nabiki did you learn anything about the fox tail girl?" Akane ask as she steps closer to her sister.

"I was busy," Nabiki says, "I had…" She stops by a force on her chest.

With a forceful voice Akane cry, "I'm sick of your lies." She yanks Nabiki closer. Nabiki's shirt strain between her fingers. "To me you're just a little girl my father found and took in." Nabiki stumble back from Akane's push.

Ranma flinches at the simple ring of a bike bell. He watch as detonator for Akane's rage rides closer. "Shampoo brought Ranma food," the purple hair female says as she got off her bike.

Akane turn to the newcomer and starts to yells. "What are doi…"

Her cry was over power by another. "Shampoo, I challenge you!" A large man drops before them. His large gray and white wings spread. Dark hair snakes around his long arms. His white claw reaches through the wide open of the sleeves. Blue marks cross down his chest. His blue pants are down to his black shoes.

The next moment became a blur to Nabiki. Screams, scattering steps, a might bellow and a massive explosion fill her ears. She watches debris shoot at her. She close her eyes as a warmth wrap around her. The warmth carries her pass screech of shattering stones. Then came the sound of braking wood, stone, glass. As if a building release a dieing scream. The warmth stops their journey in muffle sounds.

Nabiki open her eyes to find Ranma cradling her. Soft words roll from his lips. "Are you okay?" he asks as he places Nabiki's feet on the ground.

"I think so," Nabiki mutter. She looks pass Ranma's shoulder at the store. The roof angle down crushing the selves. The ground is littler by can, fruits, and the ruble of other buildings. Muffle explosion and screams slither through the fallen roof.

Ranma pull Nabiki with him. Through the back room, Ranma continue to lead Nabiki. He stop in a back ally and turn to Nabiki. "You should be able to get some place safe," Ranma says.

"I owe you one," Nabiki mutter as she made her away.

Ranma turn from the retreating Nabiki. He quickly leaps his way to the top of the ruin store. The monster step closer to the amazon warrior. Shampoo growl as the large monster walk closer. The man bird reached into its wide sleeves. Shampoo watch an egg came from the sleeve like it was shoot from the cannon.

Shampoo low herself so the egg pass over her. An explosion came from behind her as she stood up. The monster just sneer it raise both sleeve. Shampoo roll from the many eggs. The heat push into her skin. Shampoo scream as the flames bite at her knee.

The monster smiles as the amazon drop on her knees. "Soon you're going to be my bride," it says as it walks close. Shampoo growls. Quickly, her hands left her hurt knee to knock back the talon. With the strength in her good leg she pushes back from the monster. Moving her hurt knee behind her, she readies herself to attack.

Just then Ranma lands before Shampoo. Shampoo overcame her urge to jump her Airen. She looks at the monster pass Ranma. Shampoo shift into the best battle stance she can with one knee about to give out. "Shampoo I'll handle this," Ranma says, "Get some place safe.

"Shampoo don't run! Shampoo warrior!"

"You're hurt and I can handle this alone," Ranma answer.

The monster hands slid back into its sleeves. When moment it raise them, a force slam into it chest. As he hurl back, it growl at Ranma still with his fist up. "I was planning on finding you," the monster says as it stood. "I will remove you," the monster yells as Ranma block his arm's strike.

The monster thrusts his claw at Ranma once more. Ranma's hand easily captures its wrist. Using the fiend own arm as a shield, Ranma strakes the monster's gut. Ranma then kick the monster. The monster grunt and swing a fist at Ranma. During the slow swing, Ranma strike the monster three times.

Yielding to Ranma's skill, the monster jumps back. Its right hand slid into the its sleeve. Ranma jump as egg cam at him. Ranma jump a twice more before he charge at the bird monster. He stops as his foot got tangle. He looks down a white quail around him. It thrust up and wrap around Ranma. Ranma look to see his binding came from the monster left sleeve.

Ranma flex his arms trying to push the arm out. Even with his great strength the binding simple stretch with his arms before they overpower his strength. The monster laugh as it tighten the wrapping around Ranma. "Your death will come slowly," the monster snarl. Ranma drop to his knees as his binding force the air from him.

"Fire Strike" In his dimming vision watch an orange blur slam into the white wrap coming from the monster. Ranma drop as white wrap pull back into the monster's left sleeve. "So you are the fox tail girl Shampoo wants gone," the monster state as he nurse his left hand.

The monster raise up his sleeve. Once again its hands fade into its sleeve. Nabiki stumble back from the flying egg. She quickly duck and roll from two more eggs. The monster hands slid from his sleeve with a block of wood in each. Nabiki watch the block burst in small splinters. She could only cross her arms before her face. She screams as hundreds of needles jab into her. Nabiki try to move into a battle stance but only her tail swing dropping lose splinters from it.

The monster pulls out two larger blocks. The bird man grunt as it was struck from the side. The monster skillfully land on its feet. Its right hand slides into its sleeve while the left slither farther out. The monster whip its left hand at Ranma. Ranma slid from it an leap from an egg. He try to charge but the hand came at him. Ranma grip the hand only to have it ooze from his hand. Then Ranma dodge another egg.

He look over the monster's should at the mew mew. Her arms cover with a red glow. She soon straighten her arms. The mew mew turn to him and he simple nods to her. Then he dodges another strike from the monster's left hand. Ranma raise is right arm to take the blast of an egg and he charge as the monster. He quickly start to punch at the monster.

As Ranma rapidly stick the monster, Nabiki start to knock the splinters from her upper legs. Her tail brush them for her lower legs. She move to move into a battle stance. She ready to attack but as Ranma stare stop her. She stood there and watches Ranma block an attack.

Akane turn from the fight between Ranma and the monster. She turns to the fox tail girl. The animal girl defeating monster that even Ranma have problems with. "You," Akane yelled. The fox girl glance at her as she return to the fight. Akane ready her hammer as she marches closer to animal girl. "Hey you," Akane yelled. The beast girl turn to her again. This time she swing her hammer.

Nabiki just got below the swing of her sister's hammer. Akane took a step and swing the hammer back at Nabiki. Nabiki jump from the attack. Akane grunt as she charges as Nabiki.

"Fox tail girl," Shampoo yells. The beast girl turn her head as Shampoo thrust her fist. She watch the beast girl drop the ground. Slowly she walks closer to her prey. "Shampoo destroy all who is in my way."

Meanwhile, Ranma slide from the monster strike. He lowers his head and the egg flew over him. He charge the monster and release a mighty punch to the monster. With the monster in the air, Ranma turn to mew mew fox. The fox tail girl on the ground as Shampoo and Akane walk closer.

Ranma ran to the three ladies. He hook Akane's and Shampoo's waists and continue to run. He turn into an alley of to weakening building. He drop both. "Stay here," he says.

"Shampoo never runs."

"I need to defeat the fox tail girl," Akane yells.

"Now you won't," Ranma state as he slam into the crake wall. The wall moan as it drop broke blocking their way. "You should not fight it," Ranma says before he ran away.

Nabiki push off the ground. "I seam I know how to stop those splitter," Nabiki answer as her tail left her back. More splinter drop from it.

"I got the others away," Ranma says as he land next to mew mew fox. He charges at the bird man. He smack its hand into an egg. He thrust his hand at the monster's chest. "Moose," he says as she lift the monster up, "This may have made you stronger but it still is not enough." He a strong arm he through the monster into the air.

Below Ranma then stop and built up energy. Then he releases his energy attack at the monster. The monster scream as its body was force into the sky.

Ranma turn to the mew mew and nods his head. Nabiki ready her heart shape rod as the monster fell closer. "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" She yelled. The monster soon burst into a cloud of blue dust and Moose hit the ground. Nabiki turn and jump onto a low building near by.

"Wait," Ranma yells as he step on Moose. He pass Shampoo as he chase after the fox tail girl. Ranma took a few deep breathes before he push his legs faster. He pass the mew mew as she leap between some buildings. He jump to a building and using a window as a foot hold he finish. He turn to see the mew mew landing on the same room.

"I told you that I can't teach you," Nabiki says placing her hand on her hip.

"I know," Ranma says, "There is a new café…" He pauses as he muscles twitch. With all his trainging, He failed to find a stance to help him. "I was wonder if you would like to go there with me."

* * *

Jerry Unipeg - Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)

Nabiki stepped back by Ranma's statement. Her tail froze behind her. "I…" Nabiki paused. "I don't think I should."

"I can protect you," Ranma said his checks gained a soft red shade "You won't need to worry."

"I really do not like going in public," Nabiki answered. Her right hand reached behind her to grab her left elbow. She tried to think of the way to speak without using her ice queen style. Her sly tongue is as far from her now as the strength of her mew mew form is from her normal form.

"I know of a really private place," Ranma responded, "I can also get food."

"I need to get away before they start chasing me again," Nabiki answered. She frowns that she acts as a prey for a growing list while she is fighting the monster they can not.

"Only I know about this private place," Ranma said, "Those around here been chasing me longer than you and they have not found there yet."

Nabiki just look at the pony tail teen. 'What are my options?' she ask herself, 'Ranma may chase me if I run and that may cause a show that the other will notice. I can slip away when Ranma turn his back.' Nabiki took a step closer. "I have nothing to lose," Nabiki said.

Ranma smiled as he turn. He drops from the building. Nabiki quickly followed. He run down the alleys and streets with many sharps turns. He did not look back to Nabiki but slow when the gap between them grew. Nabiki took some pride that she could stay with Ranma rapid steps. She knew that Ranma was not running at his full speed but she somewhere in her she found it fun to chase him. She even followed him as he ran over a fence.

His steps lead her to an old wear house. The walls weathered by abandonment. Most windows are now just shards of glass in the frames. The few windows remain unbroken are fogged over by dirt and grim. A door screamed as Ranma forced it open. Ranma slipped pass large rusty door and Nabiki followed. She covered her ears as the door squealed as it closes behind her. After a soft moan, she looked around her. The main area was a large room with a floor that was clean but for the trash gathered near the walls. The rest was filled with debris. The walls and roof shows the naked metal that hold the building up. "It not much," Ranma said, "but it is large enough for me to train in. And they have not found it."

"You must like being alone," Nabiki replied.

"I need to get away to relax or to make new moves," Ranma said, "I face many that do not hold back so I need to be one step ahead. You know thinking about the next move."

"Are you afraid that I will learn these new moves?" Nabiki asked.

"No, I know you would use them to save other," Ranma answered as he stepped closer to fox tail girl.

"How do you know me?" Nabiki asked as she stepped to the side.

"I know enough to tell you're different. The only time I see you fight is too help others. You help others even when we chase you," Ranma said. "You can hurt monster that we can't. An artist must protect the weak. Even if it is teaching some one else."

"You help with the monster just now. You can deal with the new monsters."

"You still defeated it," Ranma answered. "Wait here, I will get the food I promise."

"If you want," Nabiki said.

Ranma turn and walk. He looked back at the fox tail girl. "Promise to stay?"

"Alright," Nabiki said without her normal careful thoughts. She watched him slowly and this time he softly pushed the door close while his eyes focus remain on Nabiki the entire time. Nabiki listened to the step slowly fades away. She follow Ranma step in the dirt to the door. "He's gone," The fox tail girl said, "I can slip away." Her hand reached for the door handle. She found she could not force her arm to open the door.

"Why did I make that promise," Nabiki asked. Her ears and tail fell as she understood she was now in a cage. Worse is that it did not bars and locks but broken windows and a door she could that she can easily push open. It was her word that that made it prison for her. It was not honor that keep her there. She has done too many unpleasant deeds to have that. She is there by the simple fact that as the ice queen she needed to show that she will do what she said she would. Trust in her word was what kept the costumers returning.

"Stop it!" Nabiki yelled, "I'm not the ice queen now." Her grip on the door weakened. Tears start slithered down her checks. "Why? Why?" She turned to the large space. She sauntered to the center. "Why was I picked? There are better people out there. Some stronger and some with better hearts." Her hands tried to stop the strong tears. She struggled to dull the power of the emotions. The fear of being hunted. The unstableness of battle. Her old life was slowly fading away.

"Nabiki Tendo is the Ice Queen," Nabiki said, "I been both the same for so long that I can not be tell them apart." She looked at the orange gauntlets. "Like this I wield fire. The element that melt ice. Melt like the life I had before and it is slipping through my grasp." She drops to the ground. She remained slump on the ground trying to understand all that happen.

Meanwhile, Ranma landed near the Mew Mew café. He looks at the close sign and walk to the back. He knocked on the back door. "Kasumi," he called.

After a few moments, Kasumi opened the door. She smiled at Ranma before she spoke. "Ranma, what can I do for you?"

"I promise some one I would get food," Ranma said, "Please, I need some food."

"We're close," the gentle woman said, "but I can make so something." She walked into the kitchen. She gathered what she needs. As place a pan on the counter, she watch Ranma shift his weight to his left foot and then to his right and back to his left. "So why do you want the food so bad?"

"Well…I…she," Ranma struggled to understand what the answer to himself.

"She," Kasumi said as she started the oven. "Your first crush."

"It's not like that," Ranma said as he rubbed his red check. "I just think she should get something special."

"And why is that?" Kasumi ask.

"It…just…thanks to helping me," Ranma said, "She fights monsters that I could not."

"Is this one of the animal girls I hear about?"

"That right. She calls herself Mew Mew Fox. I know that is not get real name. I think it from this café so I was hoping to get her some food from here."

"That is thoughtful," Kasumi said, "In fact, I've been working on some new items that are not on the menu. So why do you and Mew Mew Fox test them for me."

"Alright," Ranma answered.

A little later, Ranma walked from the café. He quickly took off running. His arms wrapped around the bag of food keeping it safe. Even with his speed, he was careful not to gain attention.

At the warehouse, Nabiki lifts her head. Her ears flicked by the weak sounds of something landing on a nearby metal roof near. She stood and readied herself for Ranma to enter. She moans as she noticed that she did not even think about acting on sounds that a normal human can not hear. She just did it as if she has been doing it for years. She raised her arms up and arc her back. She stood there trying to think of how to cover her tears that came down her face. Right now she did not want to deal with Ranma pity.

"I guess I should copy what I saw Ranma did," she told herself. She tries to copy the movements of Ranma during his fight with the Mouse as that monster. She moved to how Ranma stood before the fight. Before, her practice was a tool to protect her from cowardly thugs. She tried the punch Ranma use. Now, she needed it to fight the monsters. She tried a kick. Also, there are the two human that she can not stand up to. She tried a block.

She paused as she listened to Ranma steps by the door. After the door squealed once more, Ranma spoke, "Not a bad stance." Ranma closed the door behind himself. "I got some food."

"Alright," Nabiki said. She watched Ranma walk closer.

"Sorry, it is not cleanest place," Ranma said as he sat on the ground.

"Its fine," Nabiki said as she walked closer to Ranma.

"It from a cook at the mew mew café," Ranma said, "I though you would like it since you name yourself after it."

"That is very thoughtful," Nabiki said. 'Just great,' she thought, 'he linked me as a mew mew to the café.' She licked her lips from the strong, sweat smell. 'Best to use what he think.' She smile and said, "I need a fake name so I pick my favorite place to eat."

"I guessed you did not want use you real name," Ranma said, "I was chasing you at the time."

Nabiki lowed herself down to the floor. Her tail curled around her. She lifted a fork and slowly moves the food to her mouth. She took more scooped careful to keep her clothes clean. Only the distance sounds of cars come to them. She stopped and looked at Ranma.

She noticed that Ranma also slowly eat his meal. She never seen Ranma eating so calmly. She continued to glance at Ranma trying to understand why Ranma is acting the way he is. She watched as Ranma use a knife to push the last piece of his cake onto his fork. He lifted it and carefully chewed it.

"I need to get going," Nabiki spoke. She placed her fork and knife onto the plate. She rose to her feet. Ranma swiftly came to his feet as well.

"I don't know the next time that I'll see you." Ranma paused as he walked closer. "But I promise to help anyway I can."

Nabiki just watched as Ranma lean closer. The noised fade. Then a gentle warmth came to her lips. Her tail becomes stiff. She yields all to the warmth on her lips. Her fox ear rose up. After a few moments she pushed herself off Ranma. One of the better male her age just kissed her. If the knowledge get out it would only add to Nabiki's hunter list. She stepped back once more.

Nabiki look into Ranma face. There is something different about it. Something beyond her knowledge "I'm sorry," Nabiki said. "Right know is not a good time for me to get involved with someone." Nabiki silently asked herself why she did not just dumped Ranma right now. "I need to get going," Nabiki said, "Why would you kiss me? You don't know me."

"I know you are a hero," Ranma answered.

"I'm not a hero," Nabiki answered as wrapped her tail around her.

"You save others from monster they can't fight," Ranma states, "Even after they chase you or try to trap you still fight the monsters and leave. Not wanting a thanks or praise."

Nabiki stepped back. "I need to get going."

"I told you that you're free to leave," Ranma said.

True to his word, Ranma watched the foxtail girl run away. "So what now?" Ranma asked himself. Fighting always had an easy an easy. In a fight it is simply stop the opponent from defeating him and after, train for the next fight. This is different. This is about… He did not know what it is about. Ranma was able to think of only one person he can trust to honor his request to keep the talk secret. He reached into his wallet and pull out money.

Later, Nabiki walked down the street. She happily hummed as a small roll on money bounce off her hip. Cuddy happily hummed with her as it flew around her head. Then something gripped her shirt and yanked her from the street. With the smell of alcoholic around her, she was forced into the rough wall of the alley. The three men stood before her. The one holding Nabiki shirt three buttons undone and his neck tie remain untie just hang. His glaze floated around Nabiki.

"We heard of a teeny that carry a large amount of money one her," The man one the right said. His word slips of his tongue. His glasses resting one the tip of his nose. His eyes lazily looked where Nabiki was.

"And you look like the rumor is," the last man said. His voice was clean. His green eyes easy follow Nabiki's movements.

Silentlys, Nabiki hook the drunk mans leg with her foot. As the man drop, she pulled his grip from her shirt. She twisted his arm pinning him to the ground. While Nabiki pressed on her knee into the man, the man in glass charged at her. Without even getting up, use her other leg to kicked the man in the gut. The man release a short gasp as he fell backwards.

"It looks like you have some skill just as I though," the green eyes man spoke as body shift into a fighting stance. "Why else would someone sell the information instead of using it."

Nabiki rose to her feet and kicked the head of the man on the ground. She turned her back to the two fallen man as she watched the green eye man rush at her. Nabiki watch as he came closer as he raised his fist. Nabiki raised her right arm. The man thrust his fist at her. Nabiki quickly twisted herself and slamed her palm into the man's wrist. Nabiki watched as the man rotated and as the man lifted his leg. Nabiki kicked with her right leg. She gasped as a force slamed into her left shoulder. She looked to see her foot less than an inch from the man face.

"You know," The man spoke as he pushed Nabiki foot back. "I was just going to use the money so I can train for the coming tournament but now I think I want a personal finical advisor."

Without a word, Nabiki moved her body into a new stance. Nabiki blocked two punches. Then Nabiki watched as the man spin his body. Nabiki readied to kick as fast as she could. Second later, Nabiki once again grunted as a her left shoulder erupted in pain. She watched as the man step back rubbing his gut.

Nabiki lowed her left arm trying to remove the pain from it. Nabiki stepped back as another punch came at her. Next, Nabiki punched with her own only to have the man not only block. The he forced his fist into Nabiki's hurt shoulder Nabiki watched as the man readied another of his high spin kick. Nabiki stomped into the back of his knee. The man stopped as his knee came to the ground. She slipped in front of the man. She punches into his face. He grunted as he fell back a foot or two.

After a short time, the man climbed to his feet. "You are good," The man said, "I am going enjoy taken you when this fight is over."

Then a voice came from behind him the saying the fight is over. The man turns to see a teen with long ponytail. "Care to fight me?" Ranma asked.

"You think I am going to fight you," the green eye man said, "If haft of what is said about you is true then I will not risk it." Nabiki watched as the man turn a walk away.

Nabiki lower her head as try to hid relief that Ranma saved her. She looked at Ranma after he spoke her name. "Sorry," He said softly, "I ended your fight early."

After some time Nabiki turn to Ranma. With a weak voice she spoke, "There is nothing to be sorry about you saved me. I was just a few attacks away from being kidnapped."

"No you weren't," Ranma said.

"Come on," Nabiki said, "He got more hits on me and my should her."

"He keep using one mover. A move you stop with a simple attack. You didn't use your most powerful attack. If the fight lasted a little long he would been on the ground."

"I not sure."

"I shock you practice an art. Even more that you may be better than Akane," Ranma answered, "Listen I don't have much time and I want to talk to someone."

"Talk to Kasumi," Nabiki spoked.

"I want to know that someone that can keep it a secret," Ranma responded, "And the way you took care of those thug show that you can."

Nabiki stepped closer to Ranma, "Just how long have you watch the fight?"

"When they pulled you into the alley," Ranma answer, "I was going to help you but when you took down the two easily. I decide to wait until it was done but I got board. You have some skills."

"What do you want to keep it quite?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't understand."

"What will it take to keep that I practice the art a secret?"

"I don't know. I came to you for to talk to you about something," Ranma said.

"Why me?"

"I wanted someone who would give me his…her word to be silent."

"Fine," Nabiki said, "I'll keep your secret and you keep mine."

"Alright," Ranma answered, "I'll keep you secrets if you do not tell anyone what I talk to you about when we are alone."

"It's a deal," Nabiki said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here," Ranma answer, "I know a place. My secret," Ranma stretch that word, "place."

Once again, Nabiki sat in the old warehouse. The smell of the food fade away. She rests her right elbow on the ground with her legs kick off to the side. She grunts as strain on her right side. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Ranma said tried to get the best to get the best words, "A crush. I mean I think I have a crush on a female."

"Which one?" Nabiki asked.

"You know the animal tail girls that fight the monsters?" Ranma asked. Nabiki slowly nodded. "Well I think I have a crush on the fox tail girl."

"How can you like here?" Nabiki asked, "They had been around for a short time. You do not the fox tail girl."

"I fought beside her so I know her better than you," Ranma said. Nabiki remained silent as Ranma's words echo through her heart. Ranma continued, "and I…um…kiss her." Nabiki's heart pounded faster as she remembered it. "It was the first time that I kiss a female. I mean I had female give me kisses but this is the first time that I was the one who gave the kiss."

Nabiki eyes widened as she remained silent for a little while before she forced out the only word that came to mind. "Well." She lowered her head as she spoke, "As I said before I never dealt with all this before."

"Well thanks for just listening to me," Ranma said as he turn to walk away.

"Wait," Nabiki said as she stood up. "What is it about this fox tail girl?"

Ranma calmly spoke, "She has something that none of the other have around here. I first notice her because she fought the monster and left not wanting a thanks or anything. Something even I can not do. While we talk I just moved my lips to her. We remain like that for a while. I don't know what I felt but I know that she is strong and sweet and cute." Nabiki remained still as ghost lip of Ranma toughed her once more. When Nabiki recovered, Ranma was gone.

Nabiki quickly exited the old factory. On the darkening streets, Nabiki made her way home. 'Stupid Ranma,' Nabiki though, 'Why could he not use his foot in mouth this time.' Her hands restted on her warm cheeks. Nabiki felt his ghost lips pressed to hers. 'What was with him?' Nabiki though, 'I though he was smooth only when he is fighting.'

Then, a call of her name came from behind her. Nabiki turned to her younger sister, who was running to her. Akane came closer and asked, "So did you learn anything about those fox tail girl?"

"Not much," Nabiki answered, "I do know that she talk with Ranma after she fought a monster. And that was all I could get."

"Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No they were on a roof top out of my nor… hear range. They ran away not long after."

"Did you follow?" Akane grunted.

"They were jumping along the roof so I could not keep up with…"

Nabiki stop by a mighty force to her face. After several steps, Akane looked down at her sister. "I know that! I want you to give me more. Or did you choose something else over blood?" Akane yanked Cuddly to her. She threw the orange fur ball at Nabiki.

Nabiki remained on the ground as her sister walked away. Nabiki pushed herself into prone. Nabiki covered her pain filled eye. She removed her hand from her painful face and toughed cuddy. The small creature eyes were closed. Nabiki gently she stroke the soft fur. Then the creature's eye opened. Nabiki made a small grin as she forced her body to stand.

Later, Kasumi walked from the hidden lab. She stepped into the kitchen only to stop to see Nabiki closed the freezer. Kasumi watched as her sister turned to Nabiki's hand held ice on her eye. Kasumi run up to her sister. "What happen?" Kasumi asked as she pushed the ice away.

"I am fine," Nabiki answered as her sister examined her eye.

Kasumi stopped at her and looked closer at her eye. "Who hit you?" she asked.

Nabiki tried to turn her head but Kasumi's hand on her cheek keep her from turning. Slowly Nabiki spoke, "Akane."

Kasumi gasped as she stepped back. "Oh my," Kasumi said. She remained silent for a while. With a shaking voice she spoke, "She will calm down. It may be better you have a different place to stay." Kasumi slided her hand to Nabiki's hands. Kasumi lead Nabiki through the café. They came up to stair to a small a room. There was not much in the room. A small bed and a nightstand. "You can stay here until Akane feel better."

~

I decided to make Ranma have crush on Nabiki mew mew self because I think Ranma would be attracted to a female that act with ideal like his.


End file.
